Das vierte Zeitalter
by Mykena
Summary: Eine Fortsetzung, die nach dem Ringkrieg spielt. Einige der alten und auch ein paar neue Charaktere müssen sich einer noch größeren Bedrohung stellen, als Sauron es war. Morgoth, der schwärzeste Herrscher, konnte der Verbannung entrinnen.
1. Schatten über Minas Tirith

Mein erster Versuch, mich in die Riege der Geschichtenschreiber einzureihen und zugleich auch ein mörderisches Unterfangen. Vier Kapitel sind bereits geschrieben, die ich hier nach und nach präsentieren werde (immer schön Zeit zum Setzen und Verdauen lassen) und zahlreiche Kapitel sollen folgen und nehmen langsam Gestalt an. Auch wenn nicht immer alles allen gefallen dürfte, schlimm wäre es wohl auch eher, wenn es so wäre, hoffe ich doch, einige (wenige?) damit erfreuen zu können.

Disclaimer: einige der Figuren gehören Tolkien und dafür bin ich ihm dankbar, einige gehören jedoch mir allein (sie sind mein, mein Schatz). Auch die Orte der Handlung und vieles vom geschichtlichen Hintergrund ist Tolkien entnommen. Die Handlung selbst allerdings ist meinem Hirn entsprungen.

Inhalt: Eine Fortsetzung, die dort anfängt, wo der Ringkrieg aufhört. Alte und neue Personen werden uns begegnen und verloren geglaubte kehren zurück. Die Handlung springt an viele Orte, zu verschiedenen Personen und blickt gelegentlich zurück auf vergangene Ereignisse. Ich hoffe, man kann sie dennoch nachvollziehen. 

Warnung: Fans von Arwen sollten besser nicht weiterlesen, oder das erste Kapitel überspringen. Sorry, aber ich brauchte einfach etwas Dramatik.

**Das vierte Zeitalter**

(Intro)

Glorreich begann das Zeitalter der Menschen.

Elessar, der neue König von Gondor setzte alles daran,

die Menschenvölker in Frieden zu vereinen.

Die Völker der Haradrim im Süden und auch die wilden Völker im Osten,

die der kriegerische Atem Saurons nicht mehr vergiftete,

schlossen sich dem wieder erstarkten Königreich Gondor an.

Allianzen wurden geschmiedet und der Arm Elessars reichte bald an alle Grenzen Mittelerdes heran.

Mordor war erkaltet, der Schicksalsberg hatte in seinem letzten Aufbäumen

die Überreste des dunklen Herrschers in ein undurchdringbares, schwarzes Grab eingeschlossen.

Doch der Herrschaft des dunklen Herrschers sollte eine noch dunklere folgen.

Die Vernichtung des einen Ringes beendete auch das Bündnis der drei letzten Ringe der Macht.

Und das Siegel, welches so viele Jahre durch die Macht der Ringe gehalten wurde, zerbrach.

Der Verbannung entronnen, kehrte nun der mächtigste und finsterste Herrscher zurück nach Mittelerde.

Keiner kannte die Bedrohung die nun wieder in die Höhlen der alten, zerstörten Festung Angband zurückkehrte.

Die alten Lieder wurden schon lange nicht mehr gesungen, der Name war nicht mehr bekannt.

Doch Schöpfung setzte er einst Zerstörung entgegen und Dunkelheit schluckte alles Licht.

Schönheit ließ er an Feuer und Fels zerbrechen und wo Leben war,

versengte er es mit seinem vor Hass und Neid brennendem Atem.

Er, der gekommen war um sein schicksalhaftes Werk zu vollenden, hatte seine alte Kraft noch nicht wiedergewonnen.

Seine Dämonen schlummerten noch in den Tiefen unter Angband, die Festung war noch in tausend Einzelteile zerschlagen

und die Überreste in alle Winde verstreut. 

Doch sie sollte bald wieder aufgebaut werden und eine Armee sollte geschaffen werden,

alles bisher gewesene an Größe und Grausamkeit übertreffend.

Noch wußte niemand welche Gefahr Mittelerde zu vernichten drohte,

noch regierte der neue König in Eintracht und Frieden. 

Und nur manchmal kroch der giftige Atem aus den Höhlen von Angband

und wohin auch immer dieser Atem reichte, folgten Zerstörung, Schmerz und Leid.

Bald sollte er auch das Haus des Königs erreichen.

**1. Schatten über Minas Tirith**

Aragorn atmete schwer. Er sah Arwen, seine geliebte Königin in einem Bett aus weißen Rosenblüten liegen. Plötzlich zogen dunkle Wolken auf. Etwas drückte ihm die Kehle zu und er sah mit Schrecken, wie sich das Weiß der Blüten rot färbte. Immer mehr, immer intensiver, bis schließlich alles in einem roten Fluß zu ertrinken drohte. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr seine Brust. Mit einem Schrei schreckte er hoch. 

_‚ __Ein Traum. Nur ein Traum'_ dachte er bei sich.

Doch eben noch erleichtert, durchfuhr ihn plötzlich ein Gefühl der Beklemmung. Er sprang aus dem Bett und warf sich in der Eile die Tunika über. In einem Gefühl panischer Angst rannte er zu den Gemächern der Königin, mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür auf. 

Da lag sie, völlig lebendig und schaute ihn, vom Lärm geweckt, mit einem verstörten Blinzeln an. 

„Aragorn, was....?"

Er fühlte deutlich, wie der Knoten in seiner Brust sich aufzulösen begann. 

_‚ __Ein Traum, tatsächlich nur ein Traum_.'

Jetzt tat es ihm fast leid, dass er sie geweckt hatte, schließlich brauchte sie Ruhe. In zwei Monaten würde sie ein Kind zur Welt bringen, sein Kind. Zärtlich betrachtete er sie. 

_‚Sie ist noch schöner, noch anmutiger, seit sie das Kind unter ihrem Herzen trägt_.'

„Entschuldige" sagte er „ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Es ist nur...." 

Mit einem ernsten Blick sah Arwen zu ihm auf. 

"Aragorn, es ist alles in Ordnung mit uns. Welche Gefahr sollte uns denn auch drohen?" sie lächelte nun, "wirst du den Waldläufer jemals ablegen können? Immer in Sorge. Immer rast- und ruhelos. Immer wachsam?" 

Er kniete sich vor ihr Bett und nahm ihre Hand in die seine: "Undomiel, steht es denn nur einem Waldläufer zu um die seinen besorgt zu sein?" Er küßte sie auf die Stirn. "Aber dennoch werde ich euch nicht weiter stören, Gute Nacht, meine Königin!"

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafgemach, strömten die Gedanken auf ihn ein: 

_‚Den Waldläufer ablegen? Manchmal würde ich lieber den König ablegen.'_

Er seufzte unmerklich. Diese großen kalten Hallen von Minas Tirith behagten ihm überhaupt nicht und manchmal fühlte er sich wie ein Gefangener an diesem Ort. Seine größte Herausforderung war nun die Diplomatie, Verträge wurden ausgehandelt und unterzeichnet, Empfänge und die Verwaltung des Reiches waren seine neuen Aufgaben. 

_‚Meine Hand würde lieber das Schwert als den Stift führen_.'  Er atmete tief ein.

Doch es war nun mal der ihm vorbestimmte Weg und zu bewußt war ihm seine Bestimmung als König, zu tief sein Ehr- und Pflichtgefühl, als dass er irgendwelchen Neigungen nachgegangen wäre. 

Aragorn war in seinem Schlafgemach angelangt und legte sich, mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit in den Augen wieder ins Bett. 

_‚Was bedeuten nur diese furchtbaren Träume, hoffentlich kehren sie diese Nacht nicht wieder_.' 

Er schlief schnell ein, die Alpträume sollten vorerst nicht wiederkehren, doch bald sollten sie ihn mit furchtbarer Gewissheit einholen.

Aragorn saß an einem großen Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz und bearbeitete gerade ein Bittgesuch aus dem Süden des Reiches. Eine Flut hatte in mehreren Dörfern die Ernte vernichtet und sie baten um Hilfe. In letzter Zeit häuften sich derartige Gesuche. Noch konnte Gondor helfen, noch waren die Lebensmittelspeicher voll und die Felder reich an Erträgen. Er unterzeichnete gerade die Antwort für die Gesandten, als tumultartiger Lärm auf den Gängen ihn aufschreckte. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, lief ihm auch schon die Amme seiner Frau in die Arme: 

"Mein Herr... die Königin.... die Wehen.... es ist soweit." 

"Ich komme" sagte er nur kurz und eilte zu den Gemächern seiner Frau. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, obwohl die letzten Monate der Schwangerschaft völlig problemlos verlaufen waren und die Träume nicht mehr wiedergekehrt sind.

_‚Wenn doch wenigstens Gandalf hier wäre.'_

Unruhig lief der König vor den Gemächern auf und ab. Jede Bewegung, jeder Laut von drinnen ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Zofen eilten über die Flure, Tücher wurden gebracht und Ärzte verschwanden tuschelnd in den Räumen. 

_‚Dieses Warten ist schlimmer als alle Feinde gegen die ich je gekämpft habe.'_

Er hielt inne und versuchte dem Stimmengewirr etwas zu entnehmen. Irrte er sich oder wurde es drinnen lauter, unruhiger:

"Schnell holt den König" rief eine Stimme von drinnen. 

Aragorn wartete natürlich nicht bis er geholt wurde, er stürmte in die Gemächer seiner Frau. 

"Was..." 

Der Anblick ließ ihn stocken, kreidebleich wurde sein Gesicht. Blut, überall Blut....

_‚Die Träume, o Valar, die Träume.'_

Aus der Ferne hörte er eine Stimme, nur bruchstückhaft: "Mein König.....Schwierigkeiten.....das Kind lag quer......so viel Blut verloren....nichts mehr tun....für beide."

Der König hörte sich selbst sagen "Laßt mich allein" und während er immer noch wie versteinert auf das blutüberströmte Bett blickte, entfernten sich mit leisem Geflüster alle Bediensteten und Ärzte aus dem Zimmer. Als sie Tür ins Schloß fiel, zuckte Aragorn leicht zusammen.

_‚Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Auf dich habe ich Zeit meines Lebens gewartet. Für dich habe ich die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Du kannst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen.'_

_"_Hörst du nicht, du darfst mich nicht verlassen, du darfst es nicht!"

"Du darfst es nicht!"

Ein letztes Mal noch sagte er es, leise nun, mit einem Flehen in der Stimme und Tränen schossen ihn dabei in die Augen.

Überwältigt vom Schmerz brach er am Bett der Königin zusammen. Viele Stunden kniete er neben seiner toten Frau. Seinen Kopf hatte er an den ihren gelegt. Jeder Bewegungsfähigkeit und jeglichen Zeitgefühls beraubt, verbrachte er so noch die ganze Nacht bei ihr. 

Erst als der Morgen schon dämmerte, erhob er sich. Dass seine Glieder völlig steif waren, bemerkte er nicht einmal. Mit traurigem Blick beugte er sich noch einmal über das, was ihn bisher am wertvollsten war. Er konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, dass das Licht des Abendsterns nun für immer erloschen sein sollte. Das Licht, welches ihm geleuchtet, ihm Wärme gespendet und den Weg gezeigt hatte, all die langen Jahre hindurch und all die dunklen, kalten und trostlosen Zeiten hindurch. 

"Undomiel, für dich bin ich diesen Weg gegangen und für dich werde ich ihn weitergehen, wenn es mir auch sehr schwer fallen wird." 

Zärtlich beugte er sich über sie uns strich ihr eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht 

"navaer, Arwen!" (Leb wohl, Arwen!).

Der König verließ die Gemächer, um sie nie wieder zu betreten und lange Zeit wehten schwarze Fahnen im ganzen Königreich und lange Zeit sah keiner mehr ein Lächeln in des Königs Gesicht.


	2. Die Waldläufer im Norden

Hier ist nun das zweite Kapitel, wie versprochen. Ich führe in diesem Kapitel neue Figuren ein. Seid nett zu ihnen ;)

@Vicky23: Vielen Dank für's Feedback, deine Geschichten sind aber auch nicht ohne.

@amicahelena: du siehst mich verlegen *lach*.

@all: falls irgendjemand sonst diese Geschichte liest, würde ich mich über Meinungen und Anregungen freuen.

****

****

**2. Die Waldläufer im Norden**

Valanya zog ihr Schwert Anquirel angewidert aus dem Körper eines noch zuckendes Orks. In letzter Zeit häuften sich die Angriffe dieser stinkenden Brut auf den Forodwaith. Noch konnten sie die Kreaturen von den Unterkünften, die sie hoch in den Wipfeln der Bäume gebaut hatten, fernhalten. Doch wie lange noch?

Die Angriffe wurden immer gezielter, immer stärker und gelegentlich schafften es die Gegner bis in den Wald vorzudringen. Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen.

„Valanya, wir konnten sie alle erledigen" Gorath, ihre rechte Hand, schaute sie erschöpft und erwartungsvoll an.

„Gut, Zeit zum Aufräumen" sie lächelte bitter. 

Aufräumen hieß, alle Leichen auf einen Berg schichten und ein großes Feuer veranstalten. Die Hoffnung, die sie jedes Mal hegte, dass das Feuer die restlichen Kreaturen für einige Zeit von weiteren Angriffen abschrecken würde, wurde von Mal zu Mal geringer. 

„Gorath, wie viele Männer haben wir verloren?"

„Drei, dieses mal nur drei, Nahlin, Feared und Hjalmar. Aber etliche Verletzte" Gorath, blickte Valanya nachdenklich an. 

Er war groß gewachsen und hatte schöne graugrüne Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ebenmäßig geformt und ein paar Strähnen seines braunen Haares fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Valanya hatte ihn gern um sich herum. Er war mutig im Kampf und ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner in den Kampfpausen. Auch wenn sein grauer Mantel und sein Lederwams zerschlissen waren, merkte man ihm seine edle Abstammung deutlich an. Es war die Art, wie er sich bewegte, wie er sprach und die Gewichtung, die er jedem seiner Worte beilegte. 

Auch sie selbst maß ihrer äußeren Erscheinung kaum Bedeutung bei. Wie alle ihre Männer trug sie die einfache und doch so schützende Waldläuferkleidung: einen langen Kapuzenmantel, darunter Tunika und Lederwams, schwarze Hosen aus angenehmem, weichem Wildleder und kniehohe Stiefel. Alles schon zerschlissen von zahlreichen Nächten unter freiem Himmel und ebenso zahlreichen Kämpfen. Doch wen interessierte es. Sie hatte wichtigeres im Sinn als Kleidung. Ihre warmen braunen Augen trugen schon seit einiger Zeit stets einen Schimmer von Traurigkeit in sich. Gedankenverloren strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres schwarzen, halblangen Haares aus dem Gesicht, welches schmale und edle Züge hatte, welche sie jedoch leider immer mit einer Spur von Ernst oder auch zuweilen Bitterkeit unterlegte, so wie jetzt auch wieder.

_‚Schon wieder drei Männer verloren, verdammt, lange werde ich das Lager nicht mehr halten können.'_

Etwa vier Dutzend Männer waren ihr geblieben. Vor ungefähr zwei Jahren begann sie die Waldläufer, die letzten Überbleibsel der Dunedain im Norden, um sich zu scharen. 

Vorher mussten sich viele der Kälte und den Angriffen beugen und die, die nicht im Kampf fielen, zerstreuten sich in alle Winde. Valanya erkannte, als die Angriffe der Kreaturen immer weiter zunahmen, dass ihre Hoffnung, wenn es denn eine gab, nur in einem gemeinsamen Kampf lag. 

Gorath war der erste der Waldläufer, der sich ihr anschloss. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Er ebenso höflich, wie abweisend und reserviert und es war nicht leicht ihn zu überzeugen, zumal Dunedain Einzelgänger waren und niemandem leichtfertig ihr Vertrauen schenkten. Glücklicherweise hatte er noch an einer alten Verletzung mit einem Orkschwert zu kämpfen, die sie ihm etwas erleichtern konnte und als er sah mit welcher Kraft und Eleganz sie ihr Schwert führte, waren sämtliche Zweifel ausgeräumt. Mit Gorath an ihrer Seite machte sie sich auf die Reise und dank seiner Art zu Reden, dem angenehmen Klang seiner Stimme und der tiefen Überzeugungskraft seiner Worte, fiel es ihnen nicht schwer, einen Großteil der Waldläufer, die ihnen unterwegs begegneten, unter sich zu vereinen.

„Valanya?" Gorath schaute sie immer noch an.

Sie schob die Gedanken beiseite und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Die Verletzten ins Lager! Beren soll schauen was er für sie tun kann, ich komme gleich nach." Beren war ihr Heiler, und der einzige außer ihr, der diese Fähigkeit im Lager besaß. Allerdings war die Fähigkeit bei ihm nicht so stark ausgeprägt, wie bei ihr, so dass er nur die leichteren Fälle übernehmen konnte aber auch für diese Hilfe war sie schon äußerst dankbar.

Valanya ging an den Waldrand, wo ihr Pferd stand. „Nahar" sagte sie zärtlich, und dann folgten ein paar Worte in einer Sprache, die sonst keiner verstand. Doch sie klang wie wunderschöner Gesang. Das Pferd horchte auf. Sie hatte es einst von Belear bekommen, ebenso wie ihr Schwert Anquirel. Über 30 Jahre ist es nun her, dass Belear sie als kleines Mädchen im Wald fand. 

(Rückblende)

Sie stand weinend bei der gerissenen Leiche ihre Vaters, der das Opfer eines Wolfsrudels wurde. Sie hatte ein kleines, silbernes Amulett um den Hals hängen, welches auf der Rückseite den Namen Alassea eingraviert hatte. Wenn man es aufklappte, zeigte es in der Mitte das Bild einer sehr schönen Frau, über welches ein Band aus schwarzem Samt gelegt war. Belear wußte nun, wer das Mädchen war, denn er kannte ihre Mutter und auch ihren Vater und er wußte um den Dunklen Schatten, der über ihrer Familie lag. 

Er nahm die Kleine erst mal mit in seine Hütte. Seit der Schatten von Mordor sich wieder verstärkt ausbreitete, lauerten zahlreiche Gefahren im Wald. Außerdem war ihm etwas Abwechslung durchaus willkommen. 

Früher, als sein Herr noch da war, liebten sie es gemeinsam durch den Wald zu streifen, die dunklen Kreaturen zu vernichten und der Natur und ihren Geschöpfen ein Wächter zu sein. Doch seit vielen Zeitaltern, war sein Herr wieder bei den Seinen. Belear wollte die Rückreise damals nicht antreten, zu tief war sein Herz in Mittelerde verwurzelt, und von seinem Herrn blieben ihm nur das Pferd Nahar und das Schwert Anquirel. 

Seitdem verbrachte er die Zeiten meist in Einsamkeit und wandelte nur manchmal unerkannt unter den Menschen und Elben, half wo er helfen konnte und verteidigte ihre Behausungen vor den Bestien, die den Höhlen entstiegen, ohne dass sie jemals etwas davon gemerkt hätten. 

Die Kleine schaute damals mit ihren großen, braunen Augen zu dem grauhaarigen Mann auf, sagte kein Wort und hielt seinem durchdringenden Blick, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder den Blick zu senken, stand. In diesen Augen konnte er nicht die Falschheit und die Schwäche ausmachen, die ihre Vorfahren immer wieder in die Arme des Bösen getrieben hatte und sie zu seinen Handlangern machte.  

Belear wußte in diesem Augenblick, dass er das Kind wie eine Tochter aufziehen mußte. Über die Jahre lehrte er sie mit dem Schwert meisterlich umzugehen, doch auch die Sprachen der Elben, der Eldar und sogar die Sprache, deren Klang er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vernommen und die wie eine wunderschöne harmonische Melodie klang, seine eigene Sprache. 

Doch auch die neuen Sprachen der Menschen lehrte er sie und die Geschichte von Mittelerde von den Anfängen vor dem ersten Zeitalter bis in die jetzige Zeit. Und er gab ihr den Namen Valanya, mit einem Gespür für das Zukünftige, welches nur den Seinen zu eigen war.

Doch kurz vor ihrem 17. Geburtstag rief er sie zu sich. Er hatte diesen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt und wußte, dass er gehen musste und ein Schiff in den Grauen Anfurthen auf ihn wartete. 

„Valanya, mein Kind" sagte er, doch dann zuckte ein Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln  „was sag ich da, längst bist du kein Kind mehr, doch was kann dem Blick eines alten Mannes nicht manchmal entgehen". Doch dann wurde er ernst: „ich werde morgen aufbrechen müssen…"

Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen   „aber…"

„Hab keine Sorge, Valanya, ich habe dich auf alles vorbereitet. Ich muß meine Aufgabe erfüllen und du die deine. Ich werde dir Nahar und Anquirel lassen. Du wirst beide gut brauchen können." 

Doch vorher möchte ich dir noch etwas erzählen,

über deinen Vater und deine Mutter, über deine Herkunft und deine Sippe. Und sie erfuhr in dieser Nacht mehr von dem Geschlecht der Numenor, als sie bisher je gelernt hatte. Von Elendil und von Isildur, dem Glorreichen, der sich nur einmal eine Schwäche erlaubte, doch auch von den finsteren Zeiten als sich die Numenor in drei Stämme teilten, die Arthedain, die Rhudaur und die Cardolan. 

Und in allen Einzelheiten erfuhr sie von der schlimmen Rolle, die die Rhudaur in der Geschichte einnahmen, als sie sich mir dem Hexenkönig von Angmar verbündeten und ihm dabei halfen, die Arthedain und die anderen Numenor zu überrennen und zu großen Teilen auszulöschen.

Und als Belear auf ihren Vater zu sprechen kam, wagte sie kaum zu atmen, zu gewiß war ihr schon das, was bisher noch nicht ausgesprochen. Ein Diener des Bösen, seit Sauron aus dem Düsterwald vertrieben wurde und in Mordor Einzug hielt.

„Nein" sie sprang auf. 

Sie hasste die Kreaturen Saurons, die er in die Wälder sandte um zu töten, was ihnen in den Weg kam und noch mehr hasste sie deren dunklen Herrscher. 

Oft streifte sie tagelang allein durch die Wälder, eins mit den guten Geschöpfen des Waldes, mit den Bäumen und der Natur, doch erbarmungslos gegen die, die den dunklen Höhlen Saurons und Angmars entkrochen waren, seit ihre Hand ein Schwert führen konnte.

„Nein" wiederholte sie nochmals, diesmal leiser und Fassungslosigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Belear nahm ihre Hand und sagte „nicht das Blut deines Vaters oder seines Vaters oder eines anderen Rhudaur fließt in deinen Adern, sondern das Blut der Ruhmreichen der Numenor, das hast du schon oft genug bewiesen und das ist es, was ich in deinen Augen sehe. Und ich weiß, dass du deine Bestimmung, die eine Gute sein wird, erfüllen wirst."

Mit diesen Worten schloss er sie fest in seinen Arm. 

Er hatte nie viele Worte um etwas gemacht und am nächsten Morgen verließ er das Haus ohne irgendwelche Sachen mitzunehmen, so als würde er in ein paar Stunden wiederkehren, doch das war nun schon fast 15 Jahre her. Einsam streifte sie durch die Wälder und kämpfte ihren eigenen Kampf und vor einigen Jahren nahm endlich die Bedrohung durch die Orks und Trolle (und alles was sonst noch gesandt ward zu töten) ab. 

Valanya erhielt Kunde von der Reise der 9 Gefährten, die sich von Bruchtal aufmachten um den einen Ring zu vernichten, was den Hobbits schließlich auch gelang. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen waren ihr die Hobbits gut bekannt, denn bei ihren zahllosen Reisen ist sie natürlich auch bis ins Auenland vorgedrungen, ohne lange zu verweilen und ohne dass jemals jemand ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte. 

Sie erhielt Kunde vom Ende Saurons und von einem neuen König, der sich an die Spitze Gondors gestellt hatte, einer aus ihrem Geschlecht, wie die alten Könige. 

Doch das Aufatmen und der Friede dauerten nicht lange. Längst kannte sie die drohende Gefahr, die in die Überreste der Festung Angband eingezogen war, denn Belear hatte ihr von dem einen Herrscher, dessen Namen heute keiner mehr kannte, und von dem Siegel der Ringe, besser gesagt, dem Licht der Gemmen der Ringe, welches dem dunklen Herrscher Melkor oder Morgoth (wie ihn die Elderer nannten) ein Bann war, erzählt. So hatte doch der eine Ring, den Sauron nachträglich meisterhaft schmieden ließ, in seiner Vernichtung den Bann der anderen Ringe der Macht gebrochen. Es musste so sein, denn Valanya spürte die Anwesenheit des schwärzesten Herrschers, der seine Arme wieder nach Mittelerde ausstreckte, deutlicher als ihr lieb war und seit zwei Jahren nahmen auch die Angriffe der Kreaturen aus dem Westen wieder zu.

(Rückblende Ende)

Als Valanya ins Lager kam, waren einige ihrer Männer rege damit beschäftigt, die wenig brauchbaren Beutestücke zu reinigen und in die Waffenkammer, welche eher einem Erdloch als einer Kammer glich, zu bringen. Alle Behausungen und sonstigen Räumlichkeiten des Lagers, waren hoch in die Wipfel der Bäume gebaut. Nur die Vorräte waren in Gruben untergebracht, die mit Holz sorgfältig abgedeckt waren. Zwischen den Wipfeln und dem Boden gab es ein wohldurchdachtes System aus Planken, Seilen und Aufzügen, so dass das Lager optimale Sicherheit vor plötzlichen Angriffen bot.

Die Verletzten hatte man in einen der großen Gemeinschaftsräume gebracht, welcher mit dem Aufzug am besten erreichbar war. Beren hatte die meisten schon bestens versorgt, nur bei zweien der Männer hatte sich die Wunde entzündet und sie hatten sehr viel Blut verloren. Valanya tat für sie, was in ihren Möglichkeiten stand, ob die Wunden verheilen würden, konnte erst der nächste Tag ans Licht bringen.

Erschöpft trat sie auf die Terrasse.

_‚Belear, ich glaube, ich bin nicht stark genug, zu erfüllen, was du für mich vorgesehen hast.'_

Während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing, trat Gorath an sie heran.

„Valanya?"

Sie erschrak. „Bei Eru, Gorath, willst du mich umbringen?"

Er lächelte: „Nichts läge mir ferner, als das."

Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst und schaute eine Weile hinaus in den Nachthimmel.

„Wir werden die Stellung hier nicht mehr lange halten können" sagte er leise „bald werden sie uns überrennen."

Valanya nickte nur leicht. „Glaubst du, dass habe ich nicht selbst längst bemerkt. Ich plane unseren Rückzug schon seit einiger Zeit."

Erstaunt schaute er sie an.

„Gorath" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und deutete mich einer flüchtigen Handbewegung nach vorn „glaubst du wirklich ich würde das hier bis zum letzten Mann halten? Hältst du mich für einen so schlechten Anführer, dass ich nicht erkennen würde, wenn die Kräfte meiner Männer am Ende sind?"

Betreten schaute er zu Boden „Entschuldigt. Es ist nur……" 

Er stockte und atmete tief ein:  „es ist erst der Anfang und unsere Kräfte sind bereits am Ende, selbst wenn wir uns zurückziehen, wird uns das ganze Übel eines Tages wieder einholen. Allein können wir es auf keinen Fall schaffen. Wir….."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter: „willst du nicht erstmal abwarten, was ich dir zu sagen habe? Laß uns reingehen, ich möchte unser weiteres Vorgehen mit dir besprechen."

Valanya holte eine Schriftrolle aus der Schublade, die eine alte Karte enthielt. 

„Schau, hier in den Eisenbergen ist die alte Festung Angband. Wir wissen leider nicht, inwieweit Morgoth die Festung bereits wieder hergestellt hat. Aber während ihr hier die Vorbereitungen trefft, werde ich gehen, um dort die Lage zu erkunden."

Gorath sprang auf: „Auf gar keinen Fall!  Das wäre Selbstmord. Das kann ich nicht zulassen."

Mit ruhiger und fester Stimme entgegnete Valanya: „du kannst…und du wirst es zulassen, denn ich werde niemanden von meinen Männern dorthin schicken."

„Dann gehe ich." entschlossen sah er sie an.

„Nein! Denn ich brauch dich hier." Mit etwas sanfterer Stimme fügte sie hinzu: „Du weißt, dass ich gehen muß. Ich kenne das Gebiet, ich war früher oft längere Zeit dort. Ich bin am erfahrensten im Kampf und ich kann auch mal verschwinden, wenn ich nicht gesehen werden will." Sie lächelte.

Gorath seufzte und atmete tief ein: „aber wagt es nicht, gefangen oder verletzt zu werden, denn dann komm ich persönlich um euch zu holen und dann gibt es Ärger."

Valanya grinste über das ganze Gesicht: „Ich werde mich zu gegebener Zeit daran erinnern."

Sie wendete sich wieder der Karte zu.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Brut hier oben in den Grauen Bergen einen Stützpunkt, eine Befestigung, einen Turm oder was auch immer hat….die Angriffe scheinen immer von dort zu kommen." Sie deutete auf einen Punkt nordöstlich des Grauen Gebirges. 

„ich werde also besser eine kleine Bergwanderung machen. Ist immer noch sicherer als geradewegs bei unseren Freunden vorbeizuspazieren."

Er lächelte gequält: Was auch immer ihr sagt, meine Gebieterin. Ihr würdet ja doch euren Kopf durchsetzen, wenn ich etwas anderes behauptete…" Mit einem leicht ironischen Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln schaute er sie herausfordernd an: „euren zugegebenermaßen hübschen Kopf."

Sie lachte: „passt auf, dass mit eurem zugegebenermaßen auch recht hübschen Kopf nicht gleich etwas recht hässliches passiert!" Sie warf ihm ein paar der Trauben, die gerade in einer Schale auf dem Tisch standen, an den Kopf.

„Au!" Er rieb sich den Kopf mit einem schuldbewussten Blick und beide mussten sie lachen.

Valanya räusperte sich: „jetzt aber wieder ernst, schließlich haben wir wirklich noch viel zu besprechen."

Er seufzte. Viel zu kurz, waren solche Momente, in denen sie ganz ungezwungen sein konnten.

Sie stieß ihn in die Seite und deutete mit dem Finger wieder auf die Karte. „Unser neues Lager schlagen wir in Bruchtal auf, die Gegend dort ist verlassen. Wir werden uns dort niederlassen, weil wir die Stelle leicht verteidigen können. Wir brauchen dann nur den Hohen Pass zu sichern. Einen Vorposten werden wir auf den verlassenen Trollhöhen errichten. Dort ist die Sicht gut, der Ort ist aber dennoch schwer erreichen. Man weiß ja nie welche Bedrohungen plötzlich aus dem Westen anrücken." Sie lächelte.

Gorath verfolgte eifrig bemüht die Bewegungen ihres Fingers. Er fand die Idee mit Bruchtal sehr gut. Der Ort war immerhin gut befestigt und gut zu verteidigen. 

„Den hohen Pass sichern?" fragte er. „Glaubt ihr, dass uns irgendwas aus dem Osten droht? Dort ist doch der Düsterwald."

„Der Düsterwald schon, aber es gibt eine alte Waldstraße mitten durch den Düsterwald und über den hohen Pass" sie zog die Route mit dem Finger nach. „Ich denke, dass die Streitkräfte Morgoths, diesen Weg nehmen werden. Zum einen ist er viel kürzer als der Weg außen um das Nebelgebirge und zum anderen verläuft die Waldstraße durch den Schutz der Berge des Düsterwaldes, so dass auch die Elben nicht sofort erkennen dürften, wer oder was sich da einen Weg durch ihre Gebiete bahnt."

Gorath grübelte: „Glaubt ihr dass die Elben mit dieser Bedrohung fertig werden könnten?"

„Mit den gelegentlichen Angriffen schon" sagte sie. „Ich habe gehört dass die Elben meisterliche Kämpfer sind und dass nicht nur mit dem Bogen. Doch irgendwann wird die Übermacht wahrscheinlich zu groß werden. Ich denke, sobald wir in Bruchtal sind, werde ich den feinen Herren dort mal einen Besuch abstatten….und ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig zu schärfen versuchen." Sie grinste.

„Auf alle Fälle sollten wir die Vorbereitungen beschleunigen. Ich werde auch in ein paar Tagen aufbrechen. Das Lager lege ich dann in deine Hand. Nehmt alles mit, was möglich ist. Die Leute sollen die Sachen dann schon mal nach Bruchtal transportieren. Du und ein paar Leute deiner Wahl, werden hier auf mich warten. Wenn ich in drei Wochen nicht zurück bin, geht ihr ebenfalls."

Gorath fuhr unmerklich zusammen. Er nickte langsam. 

_‚Hat ja doch keinen Sinn ihr zu widersprechen.'_

„Gut, es ist spät und morgen haben wir viel zu tun. Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen." Mit diesen Worten schob sie ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, aus der Tür. Lange konnte sie keinen Schlaf finden, zu bewegt waren ihre Gedanken um die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit und besonders an die, die vor ihnen lagen. 


	3. Aglarond

**Anmerkung: **Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel, in dem uns zwei gute alte Bekannte begegnen. In diesem Kapitel passiert zwar nicht viel, aber es ist für den Fortlauf der Handlung wichtig. Ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt.

@amicahelena: ich hab auch erst beim Schreiben bemerkt, dass Gorath mir ganz gut gefällt *lach*. Danke für dein liebes Review.

@vicky: wenn man von den Generationen von über 3000 Jahren absieht, die zwischen der direkten Blutsverwandtschaft liegen, dann würde ich sagen: Ja, sie sind verwandt *gg*.

Vielen Dank auch diesmal und ich hoffe dir gefällt das nächste Kapitel.

****

@Sonnenstaub: nein, wir sind in keinster Weise gespalten ;)) Danke, und viel Spaß mit den nächsten Kapiteln.

Disclaimer: ist und bleibt der gleiche, wie im ersten Kapitel!

****

**3. Aglarond**

So schnell hatte Legolas den Zwerg schon lange nicht mehr laufen sehen. So schnell hatte er überhaupt noch nie einen Zwerg laufen sehen: _‚Ich wusste, dass  ich dieses Versprechen noch einmal bereuen würde.' _Legolas seufzte kaum merklich. Bei der Begeisterung, die Gimli an den Tag legte, erwartete er nicht, das Tageslicht bald wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht schlapp machen" dröhnte Gimlis tiefe Stimme von oben an sein Ohr. 

Legolas grinste: „Einen Zwerg beim Ausritt zu oft vom Boden aufklauben zu müssen, kann aber auch sehr an den Kräften zehren."

Er hörte ein Fauchen von oben: „Zwerge sind einfach nicht für Pferderücken geboren. Außerdem hatte dieser Gaul etwas gegen mich."

Galant nahm Legolas ein paar Felsvorsprünge: „vermutlich konnte er dein Fluchen nicht mehr ertragen."

„hrrrrmm" Gimli wollte gerade ein paar neuerliche Flüche ausstoßen, als er im Fels den Eingang zur Glitzerhöhle von Aglarond ausmachen konnte. Sofort war er versöhnlicher gestimmt: „Legolas, was du gleich sehen wirst, wird alles bisher Gesehene in den Schatten stellen."

Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck ließ vermuten, dass er davon wohl noch nicht so ganz überzeugt war. Doch ein Versprechen war nun mal ein Versprechen.

Endlich standen sie beide vor dem Eingang. 

„Ich lasse dir den ersten Schritt" Gimli deutete mit seiner Hand auf den Eingang. Schließlich ist das ein feierlicher Moment."

„Feierlich?" Legolas konnte die Aufregung seines Freundes immer noch nicht richtig verstehen.

„Nun" Gimli war betont, seine Stimme würdevoll klingen zu lassen „schließlich bist du der erste Elb, der die heiligen Höhlen betritt."

Legolas senkte die Stimme und sagte mehr zu sich selbst: „Vermutlich werde ich auch der letzte sein."

„Das habe ich gehört, Langohr" fauchte Gimli und jetzt rein mit dir.

Legolas betrat die Grotte und eine angenehme ruhige Atmosphäre umfing ihn sofort. Er atmete tief ein. Die Luft war hier nicht so stickig, wie in anderen Höhlen und das Tageslicht, welches durch den Eingang fiel, tauchte die Höhle in ein angenehmes Dämmerlicht.

Im Lichtschein konnte er an den Wänden Edelsteine in vielen verschiedenen Farben funkeln sehen, die sich mit dem Licht ein facettenreiches Widerspiel lieferten. 

Er kannte Edelsteine in dieser Fülle nur aus den Schatzkammern seines Vaters und hatte sich auch nie sonderlich für sie interessiert. 

Doch hier schien es, als wenn die Wände lebendig wären und jedem einzelnen Stein war ein Leuchten inne, welches er bei noch keinem Edelstein zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Na, was sagst du?" schnaubte Gimli plötzlich hinter ihm.

„Nett" Legolas lächelte spöttisch.

„Nett?"  Gimli täuschte einen Wutanfall vor. „Oh, du unverbesserlicher….."

er hielt kurz inne: „Obwohl, aus deinem Munde muß ich das wohl sogar für ein Kompliment halten."

Legolas setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf: „aber unbedingt!"

Diese Grotte war schöner als alle Höhlen die er vorher gesehen hatte und auch als alle, die er sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber das musste er diesem Zwerg ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden, sonst würde er es bis an das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Tage zu hören bekommen.

Gimli war immer noch begeistert und lief herum, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn.

„Spürst du diese Harmonie, diese Lebendigkeit, diese Musik, diese…."

„Musik?" unterbrach Legolas ihn. 

„Natürlich Musik" grummelte Gimli „sag bloß du hörst nicht die Klänge, die von den Steinen ausgehen."

Legolas lachte, er war sichtlich amüsiert von der Begeisterung seines Freundes, die sogar dessen Sinne zu berauschen schien.

„Ach diese Musik meinst du."

„Jaaaa" Gimli schrie nun fast „du hörst es also?"

„Nein" Legolas setzte ein verschmitztes Lachen auf.

„Ach" brummte Gimli „Ihr Elben seid einfach zu unmusikalisch."

„Das wird es wohl sein" sagte Legolas, immer noch amüsiert.

Sie kamen jetzt in einen großen Hohlraum, an dessen Wänden sich vorwiegend Smaragde befanden. In der Decke gab es eine Öffnung, die einen Lichtstrahl hinein ließ, der das Licht der Edelsteine brach, so dass alles in ein sanftes grünes Farbenspiel getaucht war. In der Mitte gab es einen kleinen, sehr klaren unterirdischen See. Das Ganze bot einen solch harmonischen und wunderschönen Anblick, dass selbst Legolas ganz bewegt war. 

Als der Zwerg das bemerkte, setzte er ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf.

„Na endlich" sagte Gimli sichtlich erleichtert.

Legolas schaute eine Weile verträumt, dann sagte er:

„Wenn ich jemals eine Elbin oder auch eine Menschenfrau finden sollte, mit der ich bis ans Ende der Tage glücklich sein möchte, dann soll dies unser Altar sein."

Gimli stand der Mund offen. Zufrieden nickte er dann.

„Na, dann hast du wohl noch keine Zwergenfrau kennen gelernt" sagte er mit einen breiten Grinsen."

„Zumindest keine, die ich für eine Frau gehalten hätte" Legolas tauschte sein verträumtes Grinsen wieder gegen ein verschmitztes ein.

„Außerdem könnte ich mir gut vorstellen, dass so ein Bart ziemlich lästig beim Küssen sein dürfte."

Gimli lachte auf: „Ihr Elben habt doch keine Ahnung von der Liebe."

„Ich hatte es fast befürchtet." Legolas bemühte sich betroffen zu schauen, was ihm nur teilweise gelang.

„Nun ich denke ich werde dich in der Zukunft mit einigen charmanten Zwergenfrauen bekannt machen müssen."

„Oh!"

Darüber wollte Legolas lieber nicht genauer nachdenken, er hoffte mal inbrünstig, der Freund hätte die Worte nur im Scherz gesprochen.

Sie durchliefen die Grotte schließlich in drei Tagen, und in Helms Klamm traten sie wieder ans Tageslicht. Gimli war sichtlich zufrieden und auch Legolas konnte sich durchaus mit der Schönheit dieses Ortes anfreunden. Sie waren sichtlich erholt, denn ihre Nachtlager waren in der Abgeschiedenheit des Berges ruhig und friedlich und kein Laut durchdrang die Stille um ihre Ruhe zu stören.

„Wir sollten ein Stück zurück reiten und König Eomer einen Besuch abstatten." sagte Legolas plötzlich.

Gimli stöhnte. Jeder Ritt mehr war für ihn ein Ritt zu viel. Mittlerweile hatte er zwar sein eigenes Pferd, das ruhigste und kleinste Pferd, was sich wahrscheinlich in Mittelerde finden ließ, aber er hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, sich überhaupt im Sattel zu halten.

„Wenn es denn sein muß" schnaubte er.

Legolas grinste belustigt, schließlich wusste er genau, worin die Zurückhaltung seines Freundes resultierte: „na, dann los!"

Fluchend schwang sich Gimli aufs Pferd und blieb diesmal glücklicherweise beim ersten Mal schon oben. Nach ein paar Stunden und drei Abstürzen seitens des Zwerges, kamen sie mehr oder minder wohlbehalten in Edoras an.

Sie bekamen sofort Einlaß in die goldene Halle und drinnen eilte ihnen Eomer, der neue König der Riddermark, schon entgegen. 

„Seid mir gegrüßt, meine Freunde." Er neigte leicht den Kopf. „Kommt ihr direkt aus Minas Tirith? Wie geht es König Elessar? Ihr, als seine Freunde, könnt……"

„Dem König?, Aragorn?" fuhr Legolas verwirrt dazwischen „was ist mit dem König? Sprecht schnell!"

„Kommt ihr denn nicht direkt aus Minas Tirith?" fragte Eomer vorsichtig.

„Wir kamen auf Umwegen" sagte Legolas, dem der Schreck sichtlich in die Glieder gefahren war. „Also berichtet, was mit Aragorn ist."

Eomer atmete tief ein: „vor einigen Tagen erreichte mich ein Bote aus Minas Tirith." 

Er stockte, da es ihm sichtlich unangenehm war, weiter zu erzählen.

„Er brachte schlechte Kunde. Es geht um die Königin. Der Bote berichtete, sie sei bei der Geburt ihres Kindes verstorben."

„Arwen" Legolas schloß fassungslos die Augen „oh, Eru." Er sackte zusammen. Auch Gimli suchte sich eine Ecke hinter einer Säule, wo er allein sein konnte.

Legolas rang sichtlich mit der Fassung. 

„Wurde auch über den König berichtet, wie er es aufgenommen hat?"

„Nein" Eomer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffte, ihr würdet es mir sagen können."

Legolas schluckte: „Entschuldigt mich, ich muß allein sein."

Er ging nach draußen vor die Halle und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich einfach nur elend. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, waren es Stunden oder nur Minuten? Er hatte auch nicht bemerkt, dass sich Gimli neben ihn gestellt hatte. Als er ihn endlich wahrnahm schaute er fest zu ihm herab:

„Wir müssen zurück, nach Minas Tirith…..er braucht uns jetzt."

Gimli nickte nur, der gleiche Gedanke war ihm auch schon gekommen und so beschlossen sie am nächsten Morgen umgehend nach Minas Tirith aufzubrechen.

_So, das war das dritte Kapitel, über Reviews wäre ich dankbar;)_


	4. Angband

**Anmerkungen:**

Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel, ich gebe euch mal kurz eine zeitliche Abfolge, damit ihr noch folgen könnt. Also Kapitel 1 lief separat, während Kapitel 2 und 3 in etwa parallel nach Kapitel 1 abliefen. Nun befinden wir uns in nachfolgender Zeit und das nächste Kapitel wird wieder parallel zu diesem hier ablaufen. Na, alle Klarheiten beseitigt?

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1.

Anmerkungen zu den einzelnen Reviews sind diesmal am Ende aufgeführt. Also in medias res!

**4. Angband**

Valanya schlich vorsichtig durch den Wald. Sie war aufgebrochen, bevor der Morgen erwachte, um wenigstens die ersten Meter im Schutz der Dunkelheit zurücklegen zu können. Doch jetzt rötete sich der Horizont und der neue Tag kündigte sich in einem prächtigen Farbenspiel an. Valanya schaute skeptisch die Glut am Horizont an.

‚_Nein_' sie schüttelte den Kopf ‚_aus dem Osten kam schon lange nichts Gutes mehr, auf dich fall ich nicht rein._' Sie lachte leise.

Dann horchte sie in die Dämmerung. In friedlicher Stimmung war der erwachende Wald, einige Vögel untermalten diesen Eindruck mit ihren üblichen, morgendlichen Weckrufen.

Sie genoss kurz die Harmonie des Waldes, doch war sich dessen bewusst, dass dieses Gebiet längst von den Knechten Morgoths verseucht war. Sie zog die Stirn in Falten und ihr Gesicht nahm verbitterte Züge an, während ihre Hand sich um den Knauf ihres Schwertes legte. Sie horchte nochmals angestrengt in den Morgen.

‚_Sieht so als, als würde ich wenigstens dieses Stück ohne Zwischenfälle überstehen_' 

Valanya lächelte bei dem Gedanken leicht.

Anschließend ging sie zu dem Bach, der sich durch das Waldstück schlängelte, zog ihre Stiefel aus und watete ein gutes Stück durch das Wasser. Sie hoffte so, mögliche Verfolger abschütteln zu können. 

‚_Wenn diese Biester nur nicht so gute Nasen hätten_' 

Valanya rief sich die alten Lieder der Elben in Erinnerung und sang sie in Gedanken vor sich hin, wie sie es zuvor schon oft getan hatte, wenn sie allein durch die Wälder streifte. Manchmal erdachte sie auch neue Lieder oder Strophen und die Worte formten sich in ihrem Kopf:

Vom Schlafe Iluvatars erweckt, 

am Cuivienen einst stumm gesessen.

Erblickten sie der Sterne Licht 

Und konnten es nie mehr vergessen.

Sie schätzten, was ihnen der Schöpfer geschenkt,

erstaunt seine Wege sie kamen.

Begannen zu sprechen und von der Melodie gelenkt.

Bedachten sie alles mit Namen.

Den schönsten der Namen bewahrten sie 

Quendi – die mit Stimmen sprechen. 

Und gaben ihn sich, denn zuvor hörten sie nie

ein anderes Wesen die Stille durchbrechen.

Valanya wollte gerade die vierte Strophe ihres Liedes beginnen, als plötzlich ein Geräusch ihre Gedanken aufschreckte. Sofort sprang sie auf die Füße und lauschte angestrengt in den Wald. 

‚_Stimmen?_' 

Deutlich konnte sie Schnauben, Rascheln und einige Worte vernehmen.

‚_Orks_' dachte sie ‚_nichts wie weg hier._'

Behände erklomm sie einen nicht allzu hohen Baum, der in ihrer Nähe stand und verbarg sich im Schutz der Blätter. Nun konnte sie die Bedrohung auch schon deutlich erkennen. Etwa ein halbes dutzend Orks bahnte sich grob einen Weg durch das Dickicht.

Kurz darauf wälzten sie sich, keinen Steinwurf von ihrem Baum entfernt, vorbei. Valanya wagte nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. 

‚_Sie gehen vorbei_' dachte sie erleichtert. 

Doch in diesem Moment blieb einer der Orks stehen und hielt seine Nase schnüffelnd in den Wind. Valanya wurde bleich: ‚_verdammt, ich hab's doch gesagt, die haben einfach zu gute Nasen._'

Fester umfasste sie den Knauf ihres Schwertes und machte sich ein Bild von der Lage. Sie hatte Nahar nicht mitgenommen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, doch jetzt wünschte sie ihren treuen Gefährten in ihre Nähe. Schließlich könnte sie den Angreifern dann in Windeseile entkommen. Andererseits benutzten die Orks vergiftete Pfeile, die sie dann immer noch eine Weile hätten erreichen können. 

_‚Fünf Orks' _überlegte sie. ‚ich sollte schnell handeln, bevor der Rest der Bande kommt und bevor sie MICH entdecken.'

Sie setzte zum Sprung an: ‚a_ch was soll's, man lebt nicht ewig….zumindest wenn man nicht gerade elbischen Blutes ist_'

Mit einem flinken Satz und nachdem sie während des Sprungs schon Anquirel gezogen hatte, landete sie direkt hinter zwei Orks, von denen einer der Schnüffler war. Die beiden wussten gar nicht wie ihnen geschah. Valanya holte aus und mit einer halben Drehung glitt Anquirel auch schon durch den Körper eines Orks und teilte dessen stinkigen Körper in zwei Hälften. Dabei ging sie, um den Schwung der Drehung abzufedern auf ein Knie und führte mit gekonntem Schwung und einer Drehung des Körpers das Schwert zurück um den zweiten Ork von den Füßen zu holen. Noch aus dieser Bewegung heraus stellte sie sich sofort wieder auf die Füße und hob das Schwert mit beiden Händen vor ihren Kopf, während die Spitze schon nach unten auf den Kopf des Feindes gerichtet war. Mit einem letzten Stoß, in den sie allen Hass legte, stieß sie Anquirel senkrecht nach unten, mitten in die widerwärtige Orkfratze. Alles geschah in sekundenschnelle, einige feine Spritzer dunklen Orkblutes bedeckten Valanyas Gesicht.

Die anderen drei Späher der Vorhut hatten das Treiben bemerkt und stürzten sich mit wildem Geheul auf ihren Angreifer.

Valanya schleuderte ihnen ein trotziges, provozierendes Lächeln entgegen:

„Kommt schon, ich kann etwas Bewegung vertragen." Während sie die Worte aussprach, hielt sie ihr Schwert horizontal vor ihren Körper, der bis zum äußersten gespannt war.

Zwei Orks stürmten zugleich auf sie zu, der dritte in kurzem Abstand dahinter. Bevor sie ihre Waffen überhaupt heben konnten, war sie zwischen ihnen mit einer Rolle hindurch gesprungen und ihr Schwert fand, während sie noch kniete, mitten im dritten Ork sein Ziel. Er öffnete sein Maul und eine Welle stinkigen Atems strömte auf sie ein, so dass die Übelkeit sich beinahe den Inhalt ihres Magens greifen wollte.

Noch im Aufstehen, zog die das steckende Schwert, so kräftig wie möglich durch den zuckenden Orkkörper nach oben, damit noch möglichst viele Organe auf dessen Weg verletzt würden. 

Noch bevor sich die anderen beiden drehen konnten, bekam einer der beiden schon das Schwert von hinten in den Rücken. Flugs zog sie es wieder raus, um es auch noch dem letzten der Brut in den Körper zu rammen, doch der hatte anscheinend aus den Fehlern seiner Mitstreiter gelernt, oder verfügte noch über ein paar Reste elbischen Hirns, so dass er auswich und sich ein paar Meter von ihr wegbewegte. Schnell und gekonnt zog er seinen Bogen hervor und war gerade dabei einen Pfeil einzulegen, als Valanya ihm Anquirel mit gekonnter Hand entgegen schleuderte. Mit einigen schnarrenden Lauten brach der letzte der Truppe zusammen. Direkt zwischen Helm und Brustpanzer hatte sich Anquirel seinen Weg gebahnt und dem Feind die Kehle durchtrennt.

Valanya ging zu dem noch zuckenden Ork und zog ihm ihr Schwert aus dem Hals.

Dabei stemmte sie als Gegenzug ihren Fuß gegen den Oberkörper des Dahinsiechenden.

Sie atmete tief durch.

‚_Nun sollte ich mich aber schleunigst auf den Weg machen, die anderen sind sicher nicht weit_'

Valanya lief ungefähr eine Stunde gen Osten, zügig zwar, doch immer wachsam, ob man sie verfolgte oder ob von vorne neue Angreifer auftauchten. Das Ende des Waldes tauchte nun unmittelbar vor ihr auf und das Licht brach stärker durch die weniger dichten Bäume. 

Sie hielt jetzt inne.

‚_Durch das offene Feld sollte ich mich jetzt besser nicht wagen_'

Etwas unruhig lief sie jetzt wieder ein Stück südlich am Waldrand entlang, immer noch unter dem Schutz der Bäume, auf der Suche nach etwas günstigerem Gelände, dass ihr etwas mehr Schutz bieten konnte. Sie kam wieder an den Bach, den sie auf ihrer Flucht rechts von sich gelassen hatte. 

Sie grinste: „du kommst mir gerade recht."

Der Bach hatte sein Bett in die Landschaft gewühlt und lag daher etwas tiefer als das freie Feld. 

‚_Nun wirst du mir also wieder als Weg dienen_', Sie begab sich hinunter ans Wasser und zog ihre Stiefel aus. Als sie ihre Hände erblickte, verzog sie das Gesicht. Das nun fast schwarze, getrocknete Orkblut klebte noch überall an ihr.

Sie wusch sich gründlich Hände und Gesicht und reinigte ihr Schwert, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg mitten durch das Bett des kleinen Baches machte.

Dieser schlängelte sich in südöstliche Richtung und sie konnte ungesehen die Ered Mithrin erreichen. Ihre Füße waren völlig aufgeweicht und schmerzten fürchterlich, so dass sie beschloss eine Pause zu machen. Den Bach konnte sie eh nicht weiter benutzen, denn der fiel jetzt steil von oben herab. Bis zum Dürrheider Pass würden es noch einige Wegstunden sein, für die sie erstmal Kraft schöpfen wollte. Mittlerweile stand die Sonne hoch über dem Himmel und brannte unbarmherzig herab. Es war untypisch für diese Jahreszeit, dass es so heiß war, schließlich war der Winter kaum vorbei, aber wenigstens würde der Gebirgspass dann gut begehbar sein - zumindest hoffte sie das.

Nach einiger Rast, einer spärlichen Mahlzeit, da sie sich nur ungern mit unnötigem Gepäck belastete, und im Schein der kühleren Nachmittagssonne zog sie schließlich weiter. 

Gegen Abend kam sie dann endlich an den Pass. Alles war ruhig. Eigentlich lief alles viel zu glatt. 

‚_Nur ein kleiner Zwischenfall, nicht schlecht für den ersten Tag_' dachte sie.

Keine Orkhorden oder gar schlimmeres, wie sie es schon befürchtet hatte, lauerten ihr auf. Gut, sie würde den Vorposten umgehen, aber sie hatte dennoch mit größeren Schwierigkeiten gerechnet.

Zweifelnd horchte sie in die Abenddämmerung, ob sich nicht doch etwas regte. Aber es schien tatsächlich alles ruhig zu sein.

Sie beschloss, einen Teil des Aufstiegs noch in dieser Nacht anzugehen, um dann in einer der zahlreichen Höhlen, die weiter oben warteten, etwas Schlaf zu finden. Tief in der Nacht fand sie eine geeignete Höhle, nachdem sie bereits einen guten Teil des Weges zurückgelegt hatte. Sie suchte sich eine günstige Stelle innerhalb der Höhle und zog den Mantel über sich. Ein Feuer zu machen, konnte sie nicht riskieren, aber der Mantel hatte ihre schon oft den nötigen Schutz vor der Kälte gespendet.

Der Weg über den Dürrheidepass war äußerst mühsam. Zwei Tage war sie bereits unterwegs und je höher sie kam, desto mehr nahm der eisige, schneidende Wind zu. Valanya war beinahe am Ende ihrer Kräfte, zitternd sang sie leise ein Lied vor sich hin, welches Belear sie gelehrt hatte. Es war ein altes Lied über Beren und Luthien, welches von den Elben stammte. Und tatsächlich schien sie ein Gefühl plötzlicher Wärme zu durchströmen, so angetan war sie von der Schönheit der Worte und der Geschichte. 

Sie musste lachen.

‚_Schon merkwürdig, dass mein etwas schwerfälliger Heiler ein Namensvetter, dieses mutigen, heldenhaften Menschen ist_….._Nein, nein Beren, nichts gegen dich, ich bin ganz froh, dass ich dich hab' _vollendete sie diesen Gedanken schnell. Es lag ihr fern auch nur ein schlechtes Wort über einen ihrer Männer verlauten zu lassen, ja überhaupt nur zu denken.

Valanya stapfte leise singend weiter. 

Am dritten Tag ging es endlich wieder bergab und Valanyas getrübte Stimmung besserte sich langsam wieder. In der Ferne konnte sie den Düsterwald ausmachen, doch dorthin begehrte es sie nicht zu gelangen – noch nicht.

Es dauerte einen weiteren Tag, bis sie den Pass überquert hatte und endlich den Bergen den Rücken kehren konnte und noch mal drei weitere, bis sie die Dürre Heide durchquert hatte. Oft musste sie Orktrupps ausweichen und immer wenn sie zwei Schritte vorwärts kam, musste sie gezwungenermaßen einen zurück gehen. Die Sonne brannte unerbittlich und die Gegend wurde immer wärmer und stickiger, je weiter sie nach Osten vordrang.

Glücklicherweise gab es hier aber auch viele Vertiefungen und Furchen, in denen sie immer wieder schnell ein Versteck fand, wenn Feinde sich näherten. 

In einer solchen Erdspalte wartete sie auch jetzt wieder darauf, dass eine Gruppe Orks an ihr vorüberziehen möge. Während sie reglos ausharrte, ihren Körper zum Schutz noch unter dem grauen Waldläufermantel versteckt, schweiften ihre Gedanken zum Lager, zu ihren Leuten und vor allem zu Gorath.

Jetzt, wo sie so weit weg war und sich allein durch diese unleidliche Gegend schlagen musste, wurde ihr erst bewusst, wie viel er ihr bedeutete.

Sie merkte, dass sie eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam und lächelte.

‚_Dich könnte ich hier gut brauchen mein Freund_.'

Dann erinnerte sie sich plötzlich wieder an das kleine Geschenk, welches er ihr während ihrer Aufbruchsvorbereitungen schnell noch überreicht hatte. Sie hatte es im Stress der Vorbereitungen achtlos in die Innentasche ihrer Lederweste geschoben. Vorsichtig lupfte sie den Mantel ein wenig hoch, um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht irgendeine Gefahr bereits unmittelbar vor ihrer Nase lauerte. Alles war wieder ruhig und sie streifte den Mantel ab. Suchend tastete sie die Innenseite der Weste ab, bis sie das Gesuchte fand. Sie griff in die Tasche und zog einen kleinen, aus einer vergilbten Papierseite gefertigten Umschlag, heraus. Er war versiegelt. Sie öffnete vorsichtig das Siegel und faltete das Papier auseinander. Es lag ein schon etwas verwelktes, vierblättriges Kleeblatt darin, außerdem waren ein paar Worte in aller Schnelle aufgekritzelt:

_Die ganze Nacht habe ich danach gesucht, damit es euch zu mir zurückbringen möge. _

Valanya lächelte: ‚dieser Kerl ist einfach total romantisch….so was ist doch wieder typisch für diese Adligen' sie lächelte sanft.

Natürlich hätte sie niemals zugegeben, dass es gerade Gorath's vornehme Art und seine romantische Ader waren, die sie berührten, sie geradezu entwaffneten. 

Zärtlich strich sie über das Kleeblatt und wickelte es sorgfältig wieder in das Papier ein. Anschließend schob sie es wieder in die Tasche zurück. Man möchte es nicht glauben, aber ausgerechnet diese kleine Geste, dieses Zeichen eines Freundes, inmitten dieser trostlosen Einöde, hatte ihr wieder neue Kraft gegeben. Valanya erhob sich langsam und tastete mit ihren Augen die Umgebung ab. Es schien alles ruhig zu sein und die einbrechende Dunkelheit bot ihr weiteren Schutz. Zügig machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg, schließlich würden die Männer sie nach drei Wochen zurück erwarten und insgeheim freute sie sich schon Gorath wieder zu sehen und wollte ihn um keinen Preis der Welt verpassen.

Sie war die ganze Nacht durchgelaufen, unterwegs fand sie immer wieder Höhleneingänge, aus denen einen feurige Hitze und ätzender Gestank aufstiegen. Sie mied die Eingänge, aber da die Zahl der Orkschwadrone mehr und mehr wurde, musste sie gelegentlich in einer der weit verzweigten Höhlen Zuflucht suchen. Jedes Mal drehten die Dämpfe ihr dabei den Magen um und sie sank vor Schwindel beinahe auf die Knie.

Wieder einmal war sie geflüchtet und kämpfte im Nebengang einer solchen Höhle gegen die Übelkeit. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Schnauben aus unmittelbarer Nähe und hörte einen Hammer gegen eine Wand schlagen. Sie fuhr herum und kam nicht mehr dazu einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder gar das Schwert zu ziehen. Ein Höhlentroll türmte sich vor ihr auf und von der Wucht seines Armes getroffen, flog sie durch ein paar Meter weiter und prallte hinten gegen eine Wand.

Sie spürte die Ohnmacht, die sie überfallen wollte, die immer schwerer werdenden Lider. 

_‚Nicht ohnmächtig werden, jetzt bloß nicht ohnmächtig werden' _

Valanya atmete schwer, sie kämpfte einen einsamen Kampf gegen die Schwäche, die sie zu übermannen drohte. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt nachgab, hatte sie ihr Leben verwirkt.

Sie ballte die Faust, langsam zog sie sich hoch, dessen bewusst,  dass der Troll, bereit zum nächsten Schlag auszuholen, auf sie zu kam. Sie zog das Schwert und stand fast wieder auf den Beinen.

Der Troll stürmte heran und konnte zum nächsten Schlag ausholen, geistesabwesend duckte sie sich ab und der Troll stürmte ins Leere. Sie atmete kräftig aus und griff ihr Schwert jetzt fester.

‚_Orome__, steh mir bei!_'

Es war zwar nicht der erste Troll der ihr als Gegner gegenüberstand, doch sie fühlte sich geschwächt von dem beschwerlichen Weg und die Dämpfe und der Überraschungsschlag von eben taten ihr übriges. Ihr Wille allerdings war ungebrochen.

Und als der Hammer des Trolls beim nächsten Angriff auf sie herabsauste, schmetterte sie ihm ihr Schwert entgegen. Das Holz des Hammers splitterte und Valanya wurde durch die Wucht zurückgeschmettert. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung erhob sie sich erneut und parierte auch dieses Mal den Schlag des Trolls mit dem Schwert. Der Hammer zerbrach schallend und der Troll stieß einen dumpfen, grollenden Schrei aus, als er sein Lieblingsspielzeug zerstört sah. Das war Valanyas Chance, sie hatte zwar bei weitem nicht die Kraft eines Trolls, aber dafür war sie unglaublich schnell und wendig. Sie tauchte unter seinen gefährlichen Armen hindurch und stieß ihm ihr Schwert in die Seite. Sein schwarzes Blut floss wie ein Rinnsal über ihre Hände. Der Troll wirbelte, aufgepeitscht vom Schmerz, herum und Valanya wurde mitgerissen, weil ihr Schwert noch immer in ihm steckte und sie es auf keinen Fall loslassen wollte. Endlich rutschte es, durch den Strom des Blutes gelockert, heraus und Valanya rollte in die Ecke. Flink sprang sie wieder auf die Beine, sie erahnte, dass ihre Chance gekommen war, weil ihr Gegner noch immer mit seiner Wunde beschäftigte war. In einem letzten Ansturm der Verzweiflung stürzte sie auf ihn zu und rammte ihm das Schwert in die Brust. Schnell zog sie es zurück und sprang ein Stück zurück, gefasst auf den nächsten Angriff. Doch der Troll fiel krachend, mit einem lauten Aufschrei, der Mark und Ohren erschütterte, zu Boden und schwarzes Blut sickerte aus der Wunde. Valanya konnte ihm nun endlich den Todesstoß geben.

Schwer atmend sank sie zusammen. Erschöpft fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und bemerkte das Blut, welches sie danach an ihren Händen hatte:

‚_Es ist rotes Blut, also muß es wohl meines sein….das erklärt auch das Hämmern in meinem Kopf. Vermutlich stammt es von der Wucht des Aufpralls gegen die Wand._'

Sie versuchte die Verletzung an ihrem Hinterkopf zu ertasten und stellte beruhigt fest, dass es keine besonders tiefe Wunde war. Nur eine Platzwunde. Plötzlich hörte sie Lärm vom Höhleneingang her.

Schnell erhob sie sich.

‚_Die anderen müssen den Lärm gehört haben_'. Sie schaute sich um. Es gab keine andere Fluchtmöglichkeit als tiefer in das innere der Höhle hinein. Da Valanya sich im Augenblick zu schwach für weitere Kämpfe fühlte, entschied sie sich für diese, ihr die einzig möglich erscheinende Lösung.

Sie rannte, oder besser gesagt stolperte, durch die Gänge. Je weiter sie in das innere des Höhlensystems kam, desto mehr wurde ihr die Luft genommen. Zahllose Gänge ließ sie hinter sich, kaum mehr wahrnehmend, in welche Richtung sie sich überhaupt bewegte und es kam ihr wie Stunden vor. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, doch plötzlich hörte sie ohrenbetäubenden Lärm. Lauschend hielt Valanya inne, dann bewegte sie sich vorsichtig weiter, in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm kam. Die Luft wurde langsam wieder besser und sie sog sie tief ein, sich immer noch vorwärtstastend.

Plötzlich endete der Tunnel in dem sie sich befand in einem Abgrund, wie tief konnte sie nicht genau sehen, zu dunkel war es dafür. Doch als sie nach oben blickte, konnte sie kaum glauben, was sie erblickte und ihr Herz hüpfte vor Freude. Das Licht einiger Sterne fiel durch ein Gewirr von Seilen, Planken und riesigen Holzkränen.

‚_Die Sterne! Nun weiß ich, warum die Elben sie so lieben_'

Nun versuchte sie sich genauer umzuschauen. Sie schien sich in einer riesigen Grube zu befinden…plötzlich erblickte sie die dunklen Mauern.

‚_Der Bau von Burg Angmar_' ihr stockte der Atem. 

In den Tiefen der Erde wurde er also angefangen und die Grundmauern standen immerhin schon. Alles Leben erstickende, schwarze Mauern, ein gigantischer Bau, der sich aus der Tiefe der Erde erhob. Als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie auch geschäftiges Treiben auf der Baustelle vor ihr. Gut, dass sie weit genug weg war, so dass sie von dort nicht entdeckt werden konnte.

‚_Wie Ameisen in einen Ameisenbau_' dachte sie, als sie das Treiben beobachtete.

Sie wusste nun, dass der dunkle Herrscher bemüht war, die Mauern der Burg so schnell als möglich wieder aufzubauen, wenn er die Arbeiten selbst bei Nacht und unter der Mitwirkung so zahlreicher Hände durchführen ließ. 

Sie hatte genug gesehen und fühlte die Intensität der Bedrohung, die von diesen Mauern und von der Zahllosigkeit seiner Kreaturen ausging. Dem Finsteren, Morgoth, wollte sie auf keinen Fall auch noch selbst begegnen.

‚_Ich muss hier weg, so schnell als möglich_'

Valanya schaute sich um. Die Felswand, in die ihr Tunnel endete, war die einzige Möglichkeit.

‚_Also klettern_' dachte sie ‚_na schön, wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben_.'

Mit einiger Mühe kam sie oben an. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch zurück zu den ihren. Besonders vorsichtig und stets darauf bedacht, keinem Feind mehr in die Arme zu laufen, machte sie sich auf den Rückweg. Es gelang ihr den Weg zurück ins Lager, in den Forodwaith,  ohne Feindkontakt zu beschreiten. Sie war zwar total erschöpft, wusste aber, welch schwerwiegende Kunde sie brachte und wie wichtig das Wissen um das, was sie gesehen hatte, war.

So lief sie fast ohne Pause und fiel bereits am 4. Tag der dritten Woche einem ihrer Leute, der Streife in der Nähe des Lagers lief, in die Arme.

„Valanya, bei Eru…" rief Hamad bestürzt aus. 

Er stellte ihr sofort sein Pferd zur Verfügung, welches sie wohlbehalten ins Lager brachte.

Dort angekommen, schwärmten ihre Männer sofort aus, um ihr Wasser und etwas zu Essen zu bringen. Sie wussten, dass sie Neuigkeiten immer zuerst mit Gorath besprach und dieser dann alles, was sie wissen mussten an sie weiter gab. Am Anfang lehnten sie sich zwar noch gegen dieses Vorgehen auf, doch dann begriffen sie, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Valanya konnte verdammt schließlich verdammt stur sein, aber bisher waren sie auch noch nicht enttäuscht worden.

Gorath hatte inzwischen Kunde von ihrer Rückkehr erhalten und stürzte ihr entgegen.

„Valanya" er zögerte „ihr seht schrecklich aus"

„Danke" sie lächelte.

„Hattet ihr Feindkontakt" fragte er besorgt.

„Ein bisschen" sie lächelte wieder zu ihm auf.

„Ich habe einiges mit euch zu besprechen" sagte sie ernst.

„Sollte Beren sich euch nicht erst mal ansehen" er setzte wieder diesen besorgten Blick auf.

„Jetzt nicht" sie erhob sich schwerfällig.

Sie drehte sich noch mal zu ihm: „Ach, Gorath!" rief sie ihm zu.

Er schaute sie erwartend an.

Valanya kramte in ihrer Tasche, dann zog sie den zerknitterten Umschlag raus und legte ihn in seine Hand.

„Danke, es gab eine Situation, da hat es mir sehr geholfen."

Gorath lächelte verlegen und während Valanya sich schon zum Gehen wandte, stand er immer noch gedankenverloren da.

„Was, ist? Kommst du nun."

„Äh…" Ertappt schreckte er auf und beeilte sich ihr zu folgen.

Obwohl sie sehr müde war, besprach Valanya noch lange die Details ihrer Reise mit Gorath.

Es war ein sehr ernstes, trauriges Gespräch, denn beide wussten, dass Mittelerde alles andere als gute Zeiten zu erwarten hatte und beide konnten sich nicht im Leisesten vorstellen, wie sie dieser Bedrohung begegnen wollten. Im Bezug auf ihre Reise planten sie, am Morgen des nächsten Tages aufzubrechen, so dass Valanya noch genug Zeit zum Ausruhen haben sollte.

Gorath würde jetzt viel mit den Männern zu besprechen haben, doch bevor er ihr Quartier verließ, nahm er plötzlich ihre Hand.

„Valanya, ich war in großer Sorge um euch….ich habe euch vermisst."

Sie nickte verlegen, wie gern hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn auch vermisst hatte, doch ihre Lippen blieben stumm, zu große Angst hatte sie davor Gefühle zu zeigen, denn sie hielt es für Schwäche.

„Gute Nacht, Gorath" sagte sie nur, obwohl es erst später Nachmittag war, aber sie fühlte sich sehr müde und elend.

Er schaute sie mit einem tiefen, traurigen Blick an.

„Gute Nacht, Valanya" sagte er dann, drehte sich um und ging mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Zimmer.

_So, das war das 4, Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ihr dürft auch reviewen;)_

**_@nachtschatten_**_:  Vielen Dank für dein Review, ich denke mal, was Valanya angeht, wirst du im Laufe der Geschichte noch voll auf deine Kosten kommen;)_

**_@Vicky23_**_: ja, ich denke wir werden mit den beiden noch sehr viel Freude haben. Und mich freut, dass dir dieser Satz so gefällt *lach*. Vielen Dank auch diesmal wieder für dein liebes Review._

**_@Sonnenstaub_**_: du wirst die nächsten beiden Kapitel voll auf deine Kosten kommen. Danke auch dir, für's Reviewen._

**_@Kelpie: _**_Danke für das Review, es zeigt mir, dass du dir Gedanken gemacht hast und danke für deine Anregungen!!! (oh weh das wird lang auf alles einzugehen, aber es sind einige Erklärungen nötig. Das nächste Mal mach ich sowas per Mail. Versprochen!!!):_

_Es ist der Fluch der Fortsetzung. Man öffnet eine eigentlich abgeschlossene Geschichte noch einmal und versucht irgendwo Fuß zu fassen und dafür muß man manche Sachen passend machen. Bei Tolkien ist es besonders schwierig, nicht über irgendwelche Steine zu stolpern, die einem das Silmarillion bereits in den Weg gelegt hat. So wird ein Leser, der sich sehr gut in Tolkiens Gesamtwerk auskennt, sicher immer Stellen finden, die etwas weit her geholt scheinen mögen oder ihm nicht schlüssig erscheinen. Ich versuche es dennoch zu erklären: _

_Burg Angband__: Zum einen wurde die Welt, nachdem Morgoth verstoßen wurde, zweimal komplett verändert. Einmal direkt bei der Schlacht mit Morgoth und einmal als die Numenorer nach Valinor segeln wollten. Die neue Festung Angband wird ganz im Osten in den Eisenbergen entstehen (und auch damals hießen die Berge um die Festung schon so). Warum sollten bei der totalen Veränderung der Welt und als die Festung in alle Einzelteile zerstreut wurde, nicht auch Reste davon weit im Osten gelandet sein._

_Zum anderen, wenn dir das geographisch schwerfällt, sieh es einfach als ideologischen Begriff für das Schreckensreich, welches Morgoth um sich herum errichtet und Angband, der Eisenkerker, passt doch da immer hervorragend. In diesem Kapitel, welches übrigens schon seit einer Weile geschrieben ist, siehst du, dass Morgoth die Festung jetzt erst wieder errichtet. Es ist also nicht so, dass sie die ganze Zeit in der Gegend rumsteht und auf ihren alten Herren wartet;) _

_Morgoth__: Was du sagst über die weitere Verwahrung Morgoths ist völlig korrekt, doch am Beginn des Silmarillion steht, dass die Valar ursprünglich keine Form hatten, sie haben eine selbstgewählte Form angenommen und weiter steht, dass sie dieser Form, wenn es ihnen beliebte wieder entraten konnten, so dass selbst die Eldar sie nicht erkannten. Warum soll also der Bann, den ich angesprochen habe, Melkor nicht in diesem geschundenen, geketteten Körper gehalten haben und die Brechung des Banns in in seiner formlosen Gestalt wieder entkommen lassen haben?_

_Glaube mir, ich habe bevor ich die Geschichte begonnen habe, lange nachgedacht, wo ich ansetzten könnte und wo die Festung wieder entstehen könnte, diese Lösung schien mir die beste._

_Ach ja, Arwen ist gestorben, weil ich Aragorn's Zerwürfnis zwischen Schmerz und Pflichterfüllung wollte, seinen Kampf und sein starker Wille der zum Schluß dann vielleicht siegt (ich will ja nichts vorweg nehmen) und weil meiner Ansicht nach eine treusorgende Ehefrau und ein Kind nicht zu den Aufgaben, denen er sich zu stellen hat, passen. (Außerdem mag ich traurige Geschichten). Was mit ihm am Ende geschieht, kann ich noch nicht sagen, im Moment kenne ich den Ausgang nur für Morgoth. Vielleicht mache ich ja vor dem letzten Kapitel eine Umfrage: Soll Aragorn sich wieder verlieben oder soll er als alter einsamer Greis irgendwo seine letzten Jahre fristen *lach*_

_Aber im Ernst ich kann nicht sagen, wie die Figuren in der Geschichte sich entwickeln, die haben alle irgendwie Laufen gelernt und machen schon lange nicht mehr das was sie sollen, soll heißen, alles läuft bereits jetzt andere Bahnen, als ich es ganz am Anfang mal geplant hatte. In dem Sinne: sollte dir irgendwann die Entwicklung, die die Handlung nimmt nicht mehr gefallen, ist es dein gutes Recht, dich jederzeit auszuklinken(Ich kann dich ja gegebenenfalls vorwarnen). Vielleicht sammel ich ja ganz am Ende alle Kritik und Anregungen, den ich denke da wird noch einiges zusammen kommen, und schreib die Geschichte dann nochmal so, dass sie alle zufriedenstellt;). _


	5. Wieder in Minas Tirith

Aufgrund eurer netten Reviews habe ich mich also entschlossen, das nächste Kapitel schneller als geplant nachzuschicken.

@Sonnenstaub und @amicahelena: vielen  Dank für eure aufmunternden Worte. Die Geschichte schreibe ich natürlich so wie ich denke, das verkünde ich hier hoch und heilig. Ich will aber auch niemanden den Mund stopfen, der Anregungen oder Kritik hat, nur die Umsetzung kann ich nicht versprechen, da habt ihr ganz recht.

@nachtschatten: das macht rein gar nichts. Wichtig ist, dass ich überhaupt von dir lese, damit ich weiß, dass es überhaupt jemanden gibt, der die Geschichte liest. Vielen Dank also.

@auxia: Vielen Dank auch für dein Review. Ich hoffe du findest weiterhin Gefallen an dem was ich schreibe. Ich habe mich extra für dich beeilt mit dem nächsten Kapitel ;)

und weiter geht's:

****

**Wieder in Minas Tirith**

Gimli und Legolas standen vor dem Tor der Großen Halle von Minas Tirith. Die Palastwache hatte ihnen bereits Zutritt gewährt und war beiseite getreten, doch die beiden zögerten und atmeten noch einmal tief durch.

„Dann wollen wir mal." Der Zwerg war der erste, der die Initiative ergriff und sich gegen die große, schwere Tür stemmte. 

Sie gingen ein paar Schritte hinein und schauten sich dann suchend um, denn der Thron war leer. Gerade wollten sie sich wieder vor die Tür begeben um die Palastwache nach dem Verbleib des Königs zu befragen, als sie aus der rechten, hinteren Ecke eine Stimme vernahmen.

„Gimli? Legolas?" Der König saß im hinteren Teil des Thronsaals auf einer Stufe, lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen eine Säule und hatte den Kopf in den Ellenbogen gestützt.

Überrascht stand er auf und kam den Freunden entgegen: „Ich dachte ihr seid unterwegs, wolltet ihr nicht….." er hielt hinne, dann senkte er traurig den Kopf und sagte leise: „dann hat man euch die Nachricht also schon überbracht?"

Legolas nickte: „Wie geht es dir mein Freund?" fragte er schließlich.

Aragorn atmete einmal tief durch und entgegnete schließlich: „Ich kann mich jetzt nicht der Trauer hingeben, wo die Geschicke des Reiches in meinen Händen liegen. Die Bande mit den Völkern im Osten und Süden drohen, kaum dass sie geknüpft sind, wieder zu zerreißen. Überall im Lande ist die Ernte durch Katastrophen schlecht ausgefallen, Hungersnöte drohen und gerade jetzt erreicht mich die Kunde, dass die Orkangriffe im Norden wieder verstärkt zugenommen haben. Ich dachte nach Saurons Ende würden glücklichere Zeiten anbrechen. Das war wohl eine trügerische Hoffnung." Er seufzte leicht. 

Dann wechselte er das Thema: „Ich freue mich dennoch euch zu sehen. Ich hoffe doch, dass ihr zum Abendessen bleibt." 

Gimli entgegnete ruppig: „Was meinst du denn, warum wir hergekommen sind?"

Aragorn schaute ihn ernst an: „Bist du sicher, dass ihr Zwerge nicht von den Hobbits abstammt?"

Legolas lachte und Gimli entgegnete mit gespielter Entrüstung: „Wir sollen von irgendjemandem abstammen? Wir sind schon durch die Lande gezogen, da war an die Langohren noch nicht mal zu denken." Er schnaubte und die beiden anderen sahen sich amüsiert an und nickten sich zu.

Damit war das traurige Thema erstmal gekonnt überspielt und der König ließ in der Küche melden, dass man sich noch auf einige weitere Gäste einstellen sollte. Legolas und Gimli durchstöberten noch ein wenig die Stadt und ihre Marktplätze, da der König noch einen Boten zu empfangen hatte. Beim Abendessen traf man sich schließlich wieder.

„Ich hoffe beim nächsten Mal werden Faramir und Eowyn uns Gesellschaft leisten, doch die beiden sind vor einigen Tagen nach Ithilien aufgebrochen." begann Aragorn das Gespräch.

„Wohl eine verspätete Hochzeitsreise, hm?" entgegnete Gimli.

Legolas lächelte wissend: „Romantische Plätze, die einer Hochzeitsreise würdig wären, gäbe es zumindest genug dort."

Legolas sah sich um: „Du pflegst deine Mahlzeiten doch nicht immer hier einzunehmen?"

Der Raum war zwar riesig, wirkte aber dennoch ziemlich kalt und trostlos. 

Der König winkte ab: „Nur wenn ich Besuch empfange, ansonsten halte ich es nicht so genau mit den Mahlzeiten."

Aragorn spürte, dass Legolas den Räumlichkeiten nicht allzu viel abgewinnen konnte: „Man gewöhnt sich dran und schließlich wohnt der Geist der großen vergangenen  Könige diesen Gemäuern inne." Aragorn schaute sich andächtig um.

„Und jetzt ist endlich ein neuer ruhmreicher König hier eingezogen." Legolas warf Aragorn einen zustimmenden Blick zu.

„Hoffentlich sagt man das auch an meinem Totenbett noch über mich" Aragorn versuchte zu lächeln. Dann wechselte er das Thema: „Ich werde übrigens einen Erlass verkünden, der besagt, dass kein Mensch mehr das Auenland betreten darf." Gimli und Legolas schauten sich fragend an.

„Bis auf den König?" Gimli legte das Hühnerbein, an dem er eben noch nagte beiseite und schaute Aragorn fragend an.

„Nein, auch der König" sagte Aragorn fest.

„Dann wirst du deine Freunde nicht mehr besuchen können" warf Legolas ein.

„Es gibt andere Orte an denen wir uns treffen können. Wie soll sich irgendjemand im Land an meine Beschlüsse halten, wenn nicht mal der König mit gutem Beispiel voran geht. Es gibt genügend andere Plätze, an denen man sich treffen kann." 

Gimli rieb sich grübelnd den Bart: „Meinst du nicht du übertreibst es etwas mit diesen kleinen Kerlen. Wie willst du die Menschen dazu bringen, von nun an immer einen Bogen ums Auenland zu machen?"

„Das würde mich auch interessieren." warf Legolas fragend ein.

Aragorn stellte seinen Becher ab und sagte ernst: „Findet ihr nicht, dass die Hobbits Ruhe verdient haben, nach allem was sie durchgemacht haben und nach allem, was wir ihnen verdanken. Ohne sie gäbe es Mittelerde längst nicht mehr, zumindest nicht so, wie wir es kennen. Sam hat mich darum ersucht, denn seit Beginn diesen Jahres ist er Bürgermeister und für die Seinen verantwortlich, doch seit die Ereignisse des Ringkrieges bekannt geworden sind, ist es den Hobbits nicht mehr möglich im Stillen und Abgeschiedenen ihr altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Ich denke ich bin…nein, wir alle sind es ihnen schuldig."

Und mit fester Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Der Erlass ist bereits geschrieben und unterzeichnet. Menschen dürfen das Auenland nicht betreten und es wird zum „Freien Land unter dem Schutz des nördlichen Szepters" erklärt. In den nächsten Tage wird ein Bote damit aufbrechen und Tafeln werden an den Zugängen zum Auenland angebracht werden." Er überlegte kurz, dann sprach er weiter: „Du fragst, wie ich die Menschen dazu bringen will? Mit allen Mitteln, die einem König zur Verfügung stehen, denn wenn ich nicht mal die Durchsetzung EINES Erlasses durchsetzen kann, wie soll man von mir erwarten, dass ich ein ganzes Reich zum Wohle aller regiere?"

Legolas sah Aragorn bewundernd an: ‚_Wahrhaft königlich, Aragorn, es scheint, dass du nun alle Zweifel endgültig abgelegt hast.'_

Gimli hob seinen Becher und sagte anerkennend: „Gut gesprochen, König Elessar. Wenn du meine Axt zur Verteidigung der neuen menschenfreien Zone brauchst? Du hast sie."

Aragorn hob ebenfalls seinen Becher: „Wir wollen doch hoffen, dass es soweit nicht kommen wird, mein übereifriger Freund."

Sie tranken zusammen wie in guten alten Zeiten und für einen Moment waren Trauer und Leid, welche das Königreich überschatteten, vergessen. Erst spät in der Nacht beschloss man den Abend abzubrechen und zu Bett zu gehen.

Es waren einige Stunden seit dem Abendessen vergangen und Legolas konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Er beschloss die nächtliche Ruhe bei einem Spaziergang noch ein wenig auszukosten.

Gedankenversunken durchstreifte er langsam die Gärten vor der Großen Halle und sah plötzlich hinten bei der halbhohen Mauer, die die Gärten von dem Abgrund trennte, Aragorn stehen.

‚_Scheint mir so als könnte noch jemand nicht schlafen_', dachte er sich und näherte sich langsam.

Der König blickte nachdenklich in die Ferne, sagte kein Wort und hätte wahrscheinlich auch keine Regung gezeigt, wenn er nicht ab und an einen Zug aus der Pfeife genommen hätte.

Legolas spürte die tiefe Trauer, die seinen Freund umgab. Lautlos und ohne dass der andere, der vertieft in seine Gedanken war, es bemerkt hätte, stellte sich Legolas neben ihn.

„Es ist also alles Ordnung, hm?" fragte er den Freund schließlich.

Aragorn fuhr unmerklich zusammen, dann atmete er tief durch, sein Blick war immer noch geradeaus gerichtet. Er wusste genau, dass er den Freund nicht täuschen konnte: „Was soll ich sagen? Dass ich sie nicht vermisse? Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an sie denke. Kein Abend, an dem ich nicht ihr Bild in den Schlaf trage und kein Morgen an dem ich mich nicht vor einem neuen leeren Tag fürchte. Es ist als hätte man mir das Herz rausgerissen und sie hätte es mit sich fort getragen."

Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, ganz wenig nur und er kämpfte darum die Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

Dann drehte er sich zu Legolas, der immer noch schweigend neben ihm stand: „Glaubst du nicht, manchmal würde ich das nicht liebend gern hinter mir lassen, mich an Orte zurückziehen an denen es mir leichter fällt zu vergessen? Eine Bürde ist die Königswürde, wenn sie einem in Zeiten wie diesen auferlegt ist. Wenn man über anderer Menschen Geschicke entscheiden soll und sie vor Unheil bewahren soll, während man das Gefühl hat, dass man sich selbst nicht mehr bewahren kann. Doch was soll ich tun? Kannst du mir sagen was ich tun soll?"

Legolas legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. Er sprach jetzt sehr ernst: „Dein Herz hat sie sicher nicht mit sich fortgetragen, denn es ist der Platz an dem du die Erinnerung an sie für lange Zeit aufbewahren sollst. Du sagst du suchst einen Ort, an dem du vergessen kannst? Bist du dir denn sicher, dass du das auch willst? Weißt du, warum wir Elben keine Sterblichen ehelichen, eben darum, weil wir Angst haben, sie zu vergessen, wenn sie uns verlassen haben, dass die Erinnerung, an die wir uns klammern, blass und blasser wird und uns schließlich mit sich fortzieht. Arwen hat das alles für dich auf sich genommen. Weißt du warum? Weil sie an dich geglaubt hat, an deine Bestimmung und an den Menschen der du bist. Sie hat dich mehr geliebt, als ihr unsterbliches Leben. Frage also nicht mich was du tun sollst. Denn ich denke, wenn das, was Arwen in dir gesehen hat auch nur ein bisschen gerechtfertigt ist, und da bin ich mir sicher, dann kennst du die Antwort auf deine Fragen bereits."

Aragorn war durch Legolas' Worte sehr nachdenklich geworden. Er sagte eine Weile kein Wort und starrte geradeaus. Nach einigen Momenten der Stille in denen sie nur nebeneinander standen, drehte er sich zu seinem Freund und schaute ihm tief in die Augen: „Hannon le Legolas (ich danke dir, Legolas)" sagte er schließlich. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen Legolas und Gimli beim Frühstück zusammen. Es wurde ihnen gemeldet, dass der König im Augenblick noch beschäftigt sei und sich sobald wie möglich zu ihnen gesellen würde. Gimli ließ sich die Köstlichkeiten, die man ihnen aufgedeckt hatte schmecken und sagte immer noch kauend: „Bei dem guten Essen, könnte man es durchaus noch eine Weile hier aushalten, was meinst du Legolas?"

Legolas antwortete grinsend:" Könnte man, wenn ich mich aber recht erinnere, gab es da einen Zwerg der gerne einen Waldspaziergang machen wollte."

„Der Fangorn-Wald" stöhnte Gimli.

„Ganz recht, mein Freund, ich hab mein Versprechen eingelöst und jetzt erfüll du deines." Legolas aß dabei genüsslich einen Apfel: „Oder willst du dich etwa drücken?"

„Ein Zwerg und sich drücken" fuhr Gimli auf. „Da kennst du unser Volk aber schlecht. Aber was ist mit dem König. Mit Aragorn? Meinst du nicht, wir sollten noch einige Zeit bei ihm verbringen?"

Legolas sagte ernst zu Gimli: „Ich denke nicht, dass Aragorn weiterhin unserer Hilfe bedürft. Oder besser gesagt: Ich weiß es."

Gimli schaute Legolas missmutig aus: „Was hast du denn schon wieder hinter meinem Rücken ausgebrütet?"

„Wer hat hier was ausgebrütet" Aragorn stand plötzlich in der Tür.

„Das musst du den Elben fragen." Sagte Gimli missmutig.

Hinter Gimli's Rücken setzte Legolas, immer noch grinsend, einen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Aragon lächelte und setzte sich schließlich zu seinen Gästen: „Ich sehe, dass ihr unsere Küche durchaus zu würdigen wisst. Ich hoffe ihr habt mir noch was übrig gelassen?" Nichts an dem was er sagte oder tat, erinnerte mehr an das nächtliche Gespräch, so als hätte es gar nicht stattgefunden, nur schien dem König heute ein wenig mehr Kraft und Energie innezuwohnen, als die Zeit zuvor.

Legolas wandte sich Aragorn zu: „Nun, was hat dich aufgehalten, beinahe hättest du von dem Frühstück keinen Bissen mehr gesehen" er warf Gimli einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. 

„Nun ich habe euch doch von dem geplanten Erlass für das Auenland erzählt?" er schaute die beiden einzeln an. Als sie nickten fuhr er fort: „Ich habe bereits heute morgen einen Boten mit dem Schriftstück losgeschickt, damit er es zu Sam bringe."

„Du verschwendest aber keine Zeit?" Legolas hatte das Frühstück beendet und lehnte sich zurück.

„Nicht, wenn mir etwas wichtig ist" meinte Aragorn überzeugt.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass der Erlass seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Schließlich ist die Straße durch's Auenland eine beliebte Route in den Westen." entgegnete Gimli immer noch kauend.

„Dann müssen andere Wege gefunden werden, mein Entschluss steht fest" sagte Aragorn überzeugt.

Legolas sah die Zeit gekommen, Aragorn seinen Entschluss bezüglich der Abreise mitzuteilen: „Gimli und ich werden heute im Laufe des Tages wieder aufbrechen. Der Fangorn-Wald wartet schließlich auf uns." Er lächelte Gimli zu, doch der schaute gleich noch missmutiger drein. „Danach würde ich gern mal wieder dem Düsterwald einen Besuch abstatten, mich überzeugen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Mir ist nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, was du gestern erwähnt hast, nämlich, dass die Orkangriffe im Norden wieder zunehmen. Wenn da was dran ist, könnten  wir auch davon betroffen sein."

Aragorn schaute ernst: „Ich denke, dass mit Sicherheit etwas dran ist, denn einige meiner Kundschafter haben es am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Wenn sich die Lage im Norden nicht entspannt, werden ich und einige meiner Leute wohl die Pferde satteln müssen um dort nach dem Rechten zu schauen."

Legolas nickte zustimmend, dann erhob er sich: „Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir uns zurückziehen. Es sind noch einige Reisevorbereitungen zu treffen. Bevor wir abreisen, werden wir uns auf alle Fälle noch verabschieden." Legolas stieß Gimli, der endlich sein Frühstück beendet hatte, in die Seite, damit er sich endlich erheben möge.

Aragorn nickte den beiden freundlich zu und Gimli und Legolas erwiderten den Gruß und verließen anschließend den Raum.

„Du hast Recht" sagte Gimli schließlich als sie draußen waren „er sieht nicht so aus als hätte er unsere Hilfe länger nötig, also brechen wir heute zu diesem fürchterlichen Wald auf."

„Fürchterlichen Wald?" Legolas schaute Gimli fragend an. „Du wirst dir wünschen niemals wieder zu gehen, wenn du erst mal dort gewesen bist." 

„Hm, soweit käme es noch, dass ein Zwerg in einem Wald sesshaft wird" sagte Gimli lachend und sie schlenderten dann die Ebenen der Stadt bis zum Marktplatz hinunter um noch einige Vorräte zu kaufen. Als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand, waren sie aufbruchsbereit. Sie gingen noch einmal zur Großen Halle um sich von ihrem Freund zu verabschieden.

Der König war zwar eifrig beschäftigt, ließ aber sofort alle Tätigkeiten ruhen als er die beiden sah.

„Ihr seid also so weit" sagte er wehmütig.

Legolas neigte den Kopf: „Namarie, Aragorn." (Leb wohl, Aragorn)

Doch der umarmte seinen Freund einfach und schaute ihm dann noch mal tief in die Augen: „Namarie, Mellon" er neigte noch einmal den Kopf und wandte sich dann Gimli zu: Mach's gut Gimli, mein Freund, ich hoffe der Fangorn-Wald findet deine Zustimmung." Er nickte auch dem Zwerg kurz zu, der irgendetwas unverständliches über den Fangorn-Wald in seinen Bart brabbelte. Dann verließen die beiden den Raum und Aragorn wandte sich schweren Herzens wieder seinen Tätigkeiten zu. 

Kurze Zeit später ließen Gimli und Legolas auch schon das Stadttor hinter sich und warfen der großen, majestätischen Stadt noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie sich, so zügig es einem Zwerg auf einem Pferd eben möglich war, in die Weite des Pelennor entfernten.

**_Über weitere Reviews wäre ich dankbar. Also lasst euch nicht lumpen…. *g*_**


	6. Nenuial

He, die Reviews lassen nach, dafür gibt es die nächsten zwei Wochen kein Update mehr *lach*. Ok, nicht deshalb, sondern weil ich morgen nach Kreta fliege. Also das nächste Kapitel kommt erst in ca. 2 Wochen.

Vielen Dank für die E-Mail Reviews.

@amicahelena: ja, ich fürchte, mit Aragorn hast du recht. Aber davon werden wir nicht so viel merken, weil er sich in Zukunft völlig königlich geben wird *g*.

@nachtschatten: so, hier ist wieder Valanya – extra für dich.

@auxia: na, dann werde ich mir mal Mühe geben.

6. Nenuial

In der zweiten Nacht ihrer Reise nach Bruchtal wurde Valanya von wilden Träumen geschüttelt. Gorath der gerade Wache hielt, sah sie besorgt an. Er befürchtete, dass sie sich zu viel zumutete, es war schließlich erst wenige Tage her, dass sie völlig erschöpft von Angband zurückkehrte und nun waren sie schon wieder unterwegs. Er stand leise auf und legte vorsichtig seinen Mantel über sie, da sie den ihren unter sich begraben hatte: ‚_Wenn wir in Bruchtal sind, musst du dich aber wieder richtig erholen, bevor wir irgendwas anderes anfangen._' Er konnte nicht wissen, welch schwere Träume ihr gesandt waren, er konnte nur sehen, wie es sie quälte.

Irgendwann als der Morgen bereits graute, wachte Valanya erschrocken auf. Sie setzte sich auf und sah, dass Gorath sie betrachtete. Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn und sie schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Plötzlich stand sie mit einem Elan auf, als würde sie sofort in den nächsten Kampf stürmen wollen. Sie kniete sich neben Gorath: „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, schon mal allein nach Bruchtal vorzureiten?"

Der sah sie ungläubig an: „Oh, nein, sprecht nicht weiter, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ich an dem, was ihr zu sagen habt, Gefallen finden werde."

Sie setzte sich jetzt neben ihn: „Hast du nicht manchmal das Gefühl, dass du eine Sache unbedingt tun, musst, weil es dir so bestimmt ist?"

„Ja" sagte er „und ich fühle, dass es mir bestimmt ist, euch davon abzuhalten in eurem Zustand wieder allein aufzubrechen."

„Gorath" sagte Valanya etwas zerknirscht „ich muss gehen und ich muss es allein tun."

„Es sind diese Träume, nicht?" fragte er resignierend. 

Valanya nickte gedankenverloren: „Ich sah heute Nacht viel Schmerz und Leid, sah Zerstörung und Hass und dann sah ich, wie ein Licht in dunkler Nacht, das Leuchten des Nenuial (Abendrotsee) und die verbliebenen Mauern der alten Stadt, die an seinem Ufer ruhen. Und als ich es sah, spürte ich Hoffnung, wo längst alles verloren geglaubt und es drängte mich der tiefe, innige Wunsch dorthin zu gelangen."

Gorath nahm ihre Hand und schaute sie fest an: „Ihr habt bisher immer gewusst was zu tun war, also entschuldigt, dass ich euch nicht gleich zustimmte. Zu bedeutungsvoll scheint auch mir dieser Traum zu sein, wenn er euch so sehr bewegt hat, als dass man ihn einfach abtun könnte. Wenn ihr mich euch wenigstens begleiten ließet."

„Zu gern würde ich dich an meiner Seite haben, aber es geht nicht." Sie zog die Hand zurück.

Gorath nickte. Er hatte verstanden worum es ihr ging: „Gut, ich kümmere mich um das neue Lager, bis ihr da seid." Er versuchte zu Lächeln: „wenigstens gibt es da drüben keine Orks und der Weg durch's Auenland ist auch relativ sicher."

Er stand jetzt auf: „Wann wollt ihr also aufbrechen und was noch wichtiger ist, wann sollen wir euch zurück erwarten?" Er stellte den Kopf schräg und sah sie erwartungsvoll lächelnd an.

Valanya überlegte kurz, dann stand sie auch auf: „Ich werde mit euch bis zur Weißquell-Brücke gehen, dann nehme ich die große Oststraße." Sie legte wieder eine kleine Denkpause ein, dann sagte sie schließlich:  „und die Rückkehr wird sein, sobald es mir möglich ist oder meinst du nicht, ich wäre das Herumziehen nicht auch leid und würde nicht liebend gern mal wieder in einem Bett schlafen."

Gorath lächelte: „Ja, da bin ich mir eben nicht so sicher" und als er sich einen strafenden Blick einfing fügte er schnell hinzu: „Euer Bett wird natürlich bereits gerichtet sein, wenn ihr eintrefft. Sollen wir sonst noch Vorbereitungen für die Ankunft eurer Hoheit treffen?"

Valanya verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf: „Dieser Kerl macht mich noch wahnsinnig." Lachend gab sie ihm einen leichten Stoß, so dass er über das Bein, welches sie ihm zusätzlich in den Weg stellte nach hinten fiel. Schließlich beugte sie sich zu ihm runter, verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper und schaute ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick an: „Darf eure Hoheit euch wieder aufhelfen?" sie reichte ihm die Hand. 

Er griff die Hand und zog sich ein Stück nach oben. Ihre Köpfe waren jetzt so dicht beieinander, dass ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. Sie hielten in dieser Bewegung inne und man konnte die knisternde Spannung förmlich hören. Dann gab sich Valanya einen Ruck und zog ihn nach oben.

Gorath schaute sie an: „Schade eigentlich"

„Was, Schade eigentlich?" Valanya sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Gorath fasste sich wieder: „Nichts." Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich ab, dann fragte er plötzlich: „Warum lasst ihr eigentlich keine Gefühle zu." Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, dass er den Mut gefasst hatte, ihr das so offen zu sagen. 

Verlegen wandte er sich Valanya wieder zu. Die schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und versuchte irgendetwas zu entgegnen, dann sank sie zusammen und setzte sich schweigend auf den Boden. Gorath begann seine offenen Worte zu bereuen, doch dann fing sie mit gequälter Stimme zu sprechen an: „Setz dich" sie schaute sich noch einmal um, ob die anderen noch schliefen und als er ihrer Aufforderung nachgekommen war fuhr sie leise fort: „Meinst du es ist leicht für mich?"

Er wollte gerade was entgegnen, als sie ihm das Wort abschnitt: „Nein, warte, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Meinst du also, ich würde mich nicht liebend gern meinen Gefühlen hingeben? Meinst du Liebe, Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit wären mir fremd? Ich bin nicht aus Stein, Gorath, auch wenn du das vielleicht denken magst. Doch Schwäche ist etwas, was ich mir im Moment nicht leisten kann." 

Er fiel ihr jetzt doch ins Wort: „Aber Liebe ist doch keine Schwäche, Valanya."

Sie lächelte bitter: „Glaubst du, dass auch nur ein Mann mir noch folgen würde, wenn wir turtelnd durch's Lager liefen?"

Er wusste nichts zu entgegnen, deshalb sprach sie weiter: „für Liebe, mein Freund, ist in Zeiten wie diesen kein Platz."

Gorath schaute betreten zu Boden, dann fragte er: „und in anderen Zeiten?"

Valanya lächelte jetzt: „In anderen Zeiten würde ich dich mit an den Abendrotsee nehmen und wir würden ein paar wundervolle Tage dort verbringen." Sie erhob sich und beugte sich noch einmal zu ihm: „die Zeiten werden kommen, Gorath." Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, drehte sich um und ließ ihn allein.

Gorath schaute ihr seufzend hinterher: ‚_Na hoffentlich erleben wir diese Zeiten noch_.'

Dann lächelte er und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass sie auch etwas für ihn zu empfinden schien.

Einige Stunden später brachen sie auf und gegen Mittag war man an der Brücke angelangt. Valanya verabschiedete sich von den anderen und nahm die Straße Richtung Westen. Sie holte alles aus Nahar, der schnell wie der Wind war, heraus und in wenigen Stunden sahen sie schon die Wetterspitze vor sich. Bis zum Abend war sie in Bree angelangt, doch sie begehrte nicht im Gasthaus zu bleiben, da sie ziemlich misstrauisch gegenüber allen Gestalten war, die dort herumlungerten. Sie nahm nur eine warme Mahlzeit zu sich und versorgte Nahar, dann zog sie weiter, um im Chetwald, der nur einige hundert Meter von Bree entfernt begann, ein sicheres Nachtlager zu finden.

Sehr früh am Morgen brach sie auf und erreichte im Lauf des frühen Vormittags die Brandyweinbrücke. Sie wollte sie gerade überqueren, und auf der Westseite des Flusses entlang zum südlichen Abendrotsee reiten, denn später konnte man den Fluß nicht mehr überqueren und musste um den ganzen See herum reiten, als sie ein großes, recht neu aussehendes Schild erblickte, welches an der Brücke angebracht war:

**„Auenland – Freies Land unter dem Schutz des Nördlichen Szepters"**

**Auf Erlass König Elessars ist es Menschen ab sofort verboten, das Auenland zu betreten. **

**Samweis****, Bürgermeister.**

Valanya traute ihren Augen nicht.

‚_Auf Erlass König Elessars? Was bildet der Kerl sich ein, der ist König von Gondor und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, die Grenzen von Gondor überschritten zu haben. Das ist doch der Gipfel. Die Straße in den Westen, die schon seit Jahrtausenden genutzt wurde und dann kommt so ein Größenwahnsinniger daher und meint seine Kompetenzen überschreiten zu müssen._' Valanya war jetzt richtig wütend und dass dieser König auch rechtmäßiger Thronerbe von Arnor war, vergaß sie in ihrer Wut einfach. Für sie war König Elessar im Moment nur jemand der im fernen Süden saß, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte und der von dort unsinnige Beschlüsse zu verfassen schien. Dass jemand so vermessen sein würde, eine uralte Durchfahrtsstraße einfach für eine Rasse zu sperren, hätte sie nicht im Traum gedacht.

Sie trieb Nahar an und galoppierte wütend mitten durchs Auenland. Nicht leise und ungesehen, wie sie es früher oft getan hatte und nicht nur am Westufer des Brandywein entlang, sondern einmal mittendurch und wieder zurück. 

Als sie sicher gegangen war, dass auch genug staunende Hobbits sie gesehen hatten, hielt sie mitten in Hobbingen an und blieb demonstrativ stehen. Sam, dem der Vorfall gemeldet wurde, trat ihr persönlich entgegen.

„Habt ihr nicht gelesen, dass das Auenland für Menschen gesperrt ist?" fragte er fest.

„Doch hab ich" entgegnete sie trotzig.

Etwas unsicherer fragte Sam jetzt: „und was macht ihr dann hier?"

„Euren Erlass für ungültig erklären!" sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Dies ist eine uralte Handelsstraße, wer gibt euch das Recht zu beschlagnahmen was jahrtausende lang der Allgemeinheit gehörte?"

Sam straffte seinen Körper: „Der König" sagte er fest.

„Der König von Gondor?" fragte Valanya provozierend.

„König Elessar, der auch der Halter des nördlichen Szepters ist" sagte Sam etwas hilflos jetzt, gegen den Dickkopf von Valanya, vor allem wenn sie wütend war, hatte er geringe Erfolgsaussichten.

„Ich erkläre den Erlass für ungültig" sie beugte sich jetzt runter zu Sam „ du kannst deinem König folgendes ausrichten: „Das Szepter mag er halten, doch seit fast 3000 Jahren gehört der Norden schon den Geschöpfen, die dort leben. Seit langem verteidigen wir dieses Land mit unserem Blut und nun sollen wir uns aus dem Süden irgendwelche Beschlüsse auferlegen lassen? Und diese Straße gehörte schon immer denen, die hier im Norden vom Osten in den Westen zu gelangen suchten und umgekehrt. Uraltes Recht ist es, das ihr zu beugen versucht. Und mein Name ist übrigens Valanya und mein neues Zuhause ist Bruchtal, da es verlassen wurde und ich werde diese Straße benutzen, wann immer mein Ziel und Begehr es erfordert. Auf Wiedersehen Herr Bürgermeister, es war nett ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Mit diesen Worten galoppierte sie stolz davon. 

Sam blieb beinahe der Mund offen stehen, auf solche Schwierigkeiten war er nicht eingerichtet, er begab sich in seine Amtsstube um einen Brief an König Elessar über die Vorfälle aufzusetzen. 

Valanya trabte mittlerweile schon etwas gemächlicher gen Norden, bald würde sie den Ort ihres Begehrs erreichen. Ihre Wut war längst verflogen und ihre Laune besserte sich wieder.

Diese kleine Extratour durchs Auenland hatte sie einige Zeit gekostet, aber das war es ihr wert.

Gegen Abend kam sie endlich in Annuminas an. Oder besser gesagt, an dem, was davon übrig war, denn seit vielen, vielen Generationen war dieser Ort schon verlassen. Einst war er Hauptstadt der Numenorer, von Elendil gegründet und Valanya konnte den Zauber und die Würde, die von diesem Ort ausgingen, deutlich spüren. Morgen würde sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen, noch wusste sie nicht mal nach was sie suchte, doch sie hoffte auch, etwas über sich selbst herauszufinden, indem sie die Orte ihrer Vorfahren durchstöberte. 

Sie führte Nahar an den wunderschönen See, der von der untergehendes Sonne in ein sattes, leuchtendes Rot getaucht war. Sie lächelte, gefangen von der Schönheit dieses Anblicks:

„_Jetzt weiß ich, warum sie diesen See Abendrotsee nennen_'.

Sie schlug ihr Nachtlager auf und schlief kurze Zeit darauf ein, zum ersten Mal seit langem tief und fest und ohne aufwühlende Träume. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie endlich zu Hause, nach einer so langen Odyssee.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie glücklich auf und der See empfing sie schon wieder in ein freundliches Rot getaucht.

Sie machte sich nun daran die alten Gemäuer zu erkunden, Stück für Stück, dass Gefühl der Menschen, die sie einst erbauten und sich in ihnen aufhielten, einsaugend. Fast war es ihr als könnte sie die Stimmen der Leute hören und ihr Treiben vor Augen sehen. Doch plötzlich kam sie an eine Stelle, die glasig aus dem Gemäuer herausragte und weiße Blitze durchfuhren sie plötzlich. Schnell zog sie die Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Dann nahm sie den Ärmel und wischte vorsichtig über das glatte Stück. Es hatte tatsächlich eine glasige Oberfläche und war so tief in den Stein eingedrungen, dass es unmöglich gewesen wäre, es herauszubekommen. Sie berührte es noch mal und wieder schossen weiße Blitze durch ihren Kopf und ein paar Bilder zeigten sich in rasender Schnelle vor ihren Augen, doch sie konnte sie nicht festhalten. Erschrocken zog sie erneut die Hand weg. 

‚_Was kann das nur sein?_' Sie versuchte sich alles, was Belear ihr je über diesen Ort erzählt hatte in Erinnerung zu rufen und plötzlich hatte sie seine Worte wieder im Ohr:

_„Die Flüchtlinge hatten viele mächtige und wertvolle Schätze und Erbstücke aus Numenor mitgebracht, doch die berühmtesten waren die Sieben Steine und der Weiße Baum."_

_„Die sieben Steine?" hatte sie damals gefragt._

_Und Belear hatte weiter erzählt: „Die sieben Steine wurden einst aufgeteilt. Drei nahm Eldendil und je zwei nahmen seine Söhne. Elendils Steine wurden in den Türmen auf den Emyn Beraid, auf dem Amon Sul und in der Stadt Annuminas verwahrt. Die seiner Söhne aber in Minas Ithil und Minas Anor, in Orthanc und in Osgiliath. Die Steine hatten die Kraft, dass jeder, der in sie hineinblickte, Dinge darin zu erkennen vermochte, die weit in der Ferne lagen."_

Valanya hielt inne: ‚_Sollte dieses merkwürdige Überbleibsel wirklich….'_ Sie wagte den Gedanken kaum zu vollenden: ‚_aber es heißt in den Legenden, dass der Stein von Anumminas im Meer verloren ist, oder trügt die Legende, oder ist es nur ein Relikt  aus längst vergangener Zeit?_' Doch schließlich wischte sie alle Grübeleien beiseite und atmete tief durch: ‚_Nun, was auch immer das hier ist, um seine Wirkung werde ich bald wissen_' und sie nahm alle Willens- und Geisteskraft zusammen und legte beide Hände über die glatte, glasige Fläche.

Plötzlich durchströmten sie wieder etliche Blitze und die Bilder rasten vor ihren Augen vorbei, sie musste alle Kraft zusammennehmen, um sich zu halten und den Stein nicht loszulassen und mit der Zeit wurden die Bilder immer langsamer und sie konnte ab- und zu einen Blick auf etwas erhaschen, was sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Irgendwann hatten sie ein Tempo erreicht, dem Valanya folgen konnte. Und was sie sah ließ sie erschaudern. Ein Meer aus Dunkelheit und eine schwarze Burg thronte darin und ab und zu züngelte eine Feuersäule aus der Burg, die das Szenario ein wenig erhellte und dann erkannte sie dass es kein Meer aus Dunkelheit, sondern ein Meer aus Blut war. Sie schauderte. Und bei der nächsten Feuersäule erkannte sie, dass das Meer gekräuselt war und als sie genauer hinschaute, erkannte sie dass es aus toten Menschen und Elben bestand, nein, auch aus toten Zwergen und Hobbits. Dieses Meer unterschied nicht in der Herkunft seiner Opfer, die es verschlang um sie nieder wieder freizugeben. Und die Bilder liefen weiter, und sie erkannte in den Gesichtern plötzlich Menschen, die sie kannte, Freunde. Valanya schrie auf, doch sie ließ nicht los. Ihr Herz raste als die Bilder sich weiter bewegten und dann sah sie den furchtbaren Herrscher auf dem Meer gehen, in einer schwarzen Rüstung und Flammen züngelten an der Stelle empor, auf die er seinen Fuß zuletzt gesetzt hatte und wenn er ging, dann war ein knirschendes Geräusch zu vernehmen, verursacht durch die berstenden Knochen der Opfer und Valanya konnte deutlich ihre Schreie hören. Schreie, die ihr durch Mark und Bein gingen und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Doch man konnte nicht sein Gesicht erkennen, da es im Nebel verborgen war. Sie fühlte sich von allem Mut verlassen und wollte endlich loslassen um dieser Qual, die die Bilder verursachten zu entkommen, da sah sie am Horizont des blutigen Meeres ein schwaches Licht durch das Dunkel heran kommen. Und als es näher kam, sah sie, dass es ein Schiff war, das sich bewegte, als ob es in einer weißen Wolkenschicht schwebte, welche das Blut teilte. Und als das Schiff anlegte stiegen zwei Männer von Bord, die Valanya noch nie gesehen hatte, ein weißhaariger, bärtiger, alter Mann und ein würdevoll aussehender Elf und plötzlich drangen Worte an ihr Ohr, in einer Sprache, die sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, die ihr Belear einst gelehrt hatte und die wie eine harmonische Melodie klang: „Erwarte uns" rief ihr die Stimme zu. Sie fühlte, dass die Bilder unklarer wurden und sich immer weiter entfernten. Sie hörte sich rufen: „Wann, und wo soll ich euch erwarten?" Doch plötzlich waren die Bilder verschwunden, die Verbindung war unterbrochen. Valanya fiel nach hinten, sie atmete schnell und schwer und Schweißperlen auf der Stirn zeugten von ihrer Erschöpfung.

Valanya versuchte sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Wenn das die Zukunft gewesen sein soll, wozu sollte man überhaupt noch weiterkämpfen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Gab es noch Hoffnung, waren die beiden Männer die Hoffnung?

Wann sollte sie sie erwarten? Valanya legte sich ratlos ins Gras und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch die Schleier lichteten sich einfach nicht. Aber sie begriff, dass ihre Aufgabe an diesem Ort erfüllt war. Als sie sich umschaute, dämmerte es bereits wieder, viele Stunden schienen in der Zwischenzeit vergangen zu sein. Sie beschloss sich diesen Abend noch hier am See zu erholen und am nächsten Morgen aufzubrechen.

Am Abend, als die Sonne den See wieder in das wundervolle Rot tauchte, fühlte Valanya endlich die Anspannung abfallen und das leichte Zittern, welches sie seit dem Vorfall am Morgen verspürte, verschwand allmählich. Sie legte ihre Kleider ab und schwamm ein wenig, im klaren, angenehm kühlen Wasser. Sie fühlte sich an diesem Ort frei und glücklich und eigentlich wollte sie nicht mehr fortgehen, aber sie wusste dass sie es tun musste. Die Nacht war genauso ruhig und frei von schlimmen Träumen, wie die letzte und am Morgen brach sie erholt auf. Diesmal ritt sie nicht durchs ganze Auenland, sondern nur durch das Stück am westlichen Brandyweinufer entlang. Sie freute sich schon darauf, bald wieder bei ihren Freunden zu sein, besonders bei Gorath. Würde sie ihm erzählen, was sie gesehen hatte?

‚_Ich kann ihm unmöglich alles erzählen, er würde sonst den Mut verlieren_,' dachte sie schließlich. Dann verschärfte sie das Tempo, denn sie spürte, dass ihre Anwesenheit gebraucht würde. In einem Tag würde sie endlich wieder in Bruchtal sein.

So, das war dieses bedeutungsschwangere Kapitel. Gebt mir alle eure Reviews, denn wenn ich zurückkomme, mag ich was zu lesen haben *g*


	7. Botschaft aus dem Düsterwald

_So, da bin ich wieder. Jetzt kann es also weitergehen. In diesem Kapitel passiert zwar nicht sooo viel, aber es ist für den Fortlauf der Handlung wichtig._

_@nachtschatten: 5 neue Chaps? *gg*…das war beim besten Willen nicht möglich, denn unser Prof. hat uns den lieben langen Tag nur rumgescheucht._

_@auxia: ich werds versuchen;)_

_@Vicky: Ich hab dich schon vermisst. Aber anscheinend bin ich nicht die einzige, die eine turbulente Zeit hinter sich hat *g*_

_@Sonnenstaub: puh, bin  ich froh, dass du wieder da bist. Vielen Dank für deine schönen Reviews_

****

****

**Botschaft auf dem Düsterwald**

****

Gimli und Legolas hatten Osgiliath, wo die Aufbauarbeiten gerade auf Hochtouren liefen,  und den Anduin hinter sich gelassen und standen vor den Trümmern des einstigen Tores von Minas Morgul. 

„Immer noch unheildrohend ist dieser Ort. Noch immer gelüstet es mich nicht, dort einen Fuß hinein zu setzen und das wird auch lange Zeit so bleiben", Legolas schaute bei diesen Worten betrübt über die zerfurchte Oberfläche der Ebene vor ihm.

„Viel hat sich verändert" sagte Gimli darauf, „nichts ist hier mehr so, wie es einst war, doch sein Schatten liegt immer noch über diesem Landstrich."

Gimli blickte nach Süden, wo sich friedlich die quellenreiche Landschaft Ithiliens anschloß und Legolas erriet seine Gedanken: „Wie kann so etwas schönes, friedliches seelenruhig vor diesem Schreckenstal  schlummern?"

„Ganz recht, doch nicht umsonst ist es seit langem unbewohnt und nur langsam werden sich Menschen wieder dort niederlassen" entgegnete Gimli.

„Was meinst du, wollen wir ein paar Tage dort verschnaufen?" fragte Legolas seinen Begleiter.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden ein paar Tage festen Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren" meinte Gimli sehnsüchtig.

„Dann ist es also beschlossen" Legolas lenkte sein Pferd nun in Richtung Süden und es schien, als wären die Tiere über diesen Richtungswechsel nicht gerade unerfreut, denn auch ihr  Schritt wurde schneller. Gimli hatte wieder einmal alle Mühe sich überhaupt auf dem Rücken seines ansonsten so treuen Pferdes zu halten.

An einem Wasserfall, der die Farben des Regenbogens in sich spiegelte, ließen sie sich schließlich nieder und verbrachten beinahe eine ganze Woche in Eintracht mit der Natur, was für den Elben nicht ungewöhnlich erscheinen mag, für einen Zwerg allerdings absonderlich  ist. Am sechsten Abend beschlossen sie den Aufbruch für den nächsten Morgen. Legolas schaute gedankenverloren in die Abendstimmung hinaus, plötzlich sagte er: „An diesen Ort würde ich mich niederlassen wollen. Ich fühle, dass ich wiederkommen werde und mit mir viele meines Volkes. Jeder Halm, jeder Baum, sogar jeder Wassertropfen scheint mir mit wispernden Worten und Melodien dieses Begehren einzuhauchen."

„Du willst dich hier niederlassen" meinte Gimli erstaunt, „was ist mit deinem Wald, von dem du immer so schwärmst?"

„Ich kann es nicht erklären, woher dieser Wunsch in mir auf einmal kommt, ich spüre nur das es so ist" antwortete Legolas ratlos. Dann riß er sich los, von seinen Gedanken und er setzte sich zu seinem Freund ans Feuer. Beide sprachen sie diese Nacht noch lange über das zurückliegende und das bevorstehende. Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie in aller Frühe auf und nahmen im Laufe des Vormittags wieder die Brücke von Osgiliath um dann den Weg nach Norden einzuschlagen. 

****

Nachdem sie einige Stunden am Westufer des Anduin entlang geritten waren,  sahen sie bereits einen der Arme des Entwassers vor sich, welcher sich kurz vor seiner Mündung in den großen Strom noch einmal weit verzweigte. Da der Tag sich schon seinem Ende neigte, beschlossen sie, ihr Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Schnell brach die Dunkelheit jetzt über sie herein und sie klaubten gerade etwas Holz für ein Feuer zusammen, als sie Geräusche hörten. Legolas sprang auf und lauschte in die anbrechende Nacht: „Reiter" sagte er schließlich „sie nähern sich schnell."

Gimli griff seine Axt und Legolas legte den Bogen und zielte in die Richtung aus der er die Geräusche vernommen hatte. Sein Körper war völlig gespannt, als die Schatten der Reiter in der Dämmerung auftauchten: „Halt! Wer seid ihr und was eurer Begehr?" rief er in die Dunkelheit.

Die Reiter stoppten jäh die Schritte der Pferde und hielten inne. Dann stiegen sie langsam ab, zwei Schatten, die sich langsam näherten und deren Häupter in Kapuzen gehüllt waren. Einer von ihnen sagte schließlich: „Meine Ohren müssten sich sehr täuschen, wenn ich diese Stimme nicht schon gehört hätte. Wollt ihr eure Freunde gleich mit euren Pfeilen durchbohren oder gebt ihr ihnen noch die Gelegenheit sich zu zeigen." Die Stimmte, die das sagte klang amüsiert.

Legolas ließ augenblicklich seinen Bogen sinken, denn die beiden Gestalten traten auch schon aus dem Schatten und nahmen ihre Kapuzen vom Kopf.

„Calaglin? Dinendal? Euch hier zu sehen überrascht mich doch sehr", begrüßte Legolas die beiden und wandte sich dann zu Gimli: „Zügele deine Axt mein Freund, dass sind Bekannte von mir aus dem Großen Wald."

„Noch mehr von der Sorte", brummelte der Zwerg entgeistert.

Calaglin und Dinendal erblickten den Zwerg erst jetzt und nahmen ihn genauer unter die Lupe: „Willst du uns deinen seltsamen Begleiter nicht vorstellen, Legolas?"

„Mein Begleiter ist Gimli Gloinssohn, einer der Gefährten, die einst von Bruchtal auszogen, den Ring zu vernichten und der mir ein guter Freund geworden ist."

Gimli, der die ganze Zeit den Kopf auf den Schaft seiner Axt gestützt hatte und die beiden misstrauisch beäugte, sah sein Stichwort gekommen: „Ganz recht und es freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Doch Reiter aus dem Düsterwald sind selten hier unten. Was treibt euch in diese Gefilde?"

Die beiden Elben grinsten sich spöttisch an: „Sieht so aus als verliere euer zwergischer Freund nicht viel Zeit."

Ihre Gesichter wurden ernster: „Tatsächlich sind wir aufgrund einiger bedrohlicher Umstände, die den Düsterwald mehr und mehr heimsuchen, aufgebrochen. Wir haben im Auftrag deines Vaters eine Botschaft für König Elessar zu überbringen."

Legolas spitze die Ohren: „bedrohliche Umstände?" fragte er gedehnt.

„Du hörtest recht" sprach Calaglin weiter „können wir offen sprechen?" fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf den Zwerg.

Gimli wollte gerade erbost auffahren, als Legolas ihn mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach.

„Schon gut Gimli" beschwichtigte er seinen Freund und wandte sich Calaglin zu: „ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor meinem Begleiter, sprich also."

„Nun gut" fuhr Calaglin unsicher fort, „wir haben seit einiger Zeit mit verstärkten Orkangriffen zu kämpfen" er hielt kurz inne und dachte einen Moment nach, schließlich sprach er weiter: „vielleicht ist verstärkt nicht das richtige Wort, die Zahl der Angriffe hat sich die letzte Zeit schnell vermehrt und die Zahl der Angreifer ebenfalls. Und das ist nicht alles, denn auch Bergtrolle und andere Kreaturen, scheinen aus dem Norden anzurücken und den Düsterwald überrollen zu wollen. Ich soll König Elessar davon unterrichten, weil dein Vater irgendeine größere Macht hinter alledem vermutet."

Legolas war sehr beunruhigt über das Gehörte: „Eine größere Macht? Aber wir haben Sauron sterben sehen. Sein Reich Mordor ist vor unseren Augen zusammengebrochen."

Jetzt erhob Dinendal das Wort: „Die Kunde haben wir auch vernommen, aber glaube mir, irgendetwas braut sich dort oben in den Eisenbergen zusammen."

„Habt ihr Kundschafter ausgeschickt?" Legolas blickte die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, mehrmals schon" Calaglin senkte die Stimme: „sie sind nicht mehr zurückgekommen, keiner von ihnen."

Legolas senkte betroffen den Blick: „Gut, sagte er, überbringt die Nachricht wie euch aufgetragen. Gebt auf euch acht, denn wichtig scheint mir eure Mission zu sein."

Die beiden Elben nickten nur, dann stiegen sie wortlos auf und ritten in die Nacht.

Legolas starrte eine Weile hinterher, seine Augen funkelten, dann drehte er sich zu Gimli um: „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir uns den Fangorn-Wald eine Weile aufbewahren?"

Der Zwerg begriff sofort, worum es Legolas ging: „Ach, eigentlich ist es völlig egal, in welchen Wald du mich verschleppst" meinte er dann gutmütig.

„Nein" sagte Legolas ernst „denn weniger bedrohlich scheint mir der Fangorn-Wald im Moment zu sein. Wenn jemand wie mein Vater sich an einen Menschen wendet, selbst wenn es König Elessar ist, muß die Lage wirklich ernst sein. Gleich morgen früh sollten wir in aller Eile aufbrechen."

Gimli richtete in aller Eile sein Nachtlager und legte die Axt sorgsam neben sich: „die sollen nur kommen" sagte er noch leise vor sich hin und schlief gleich darauf ein. Legolas dagegen starrte noch lange Zeit besorgt in die Nacht hinaus.

Kaum brach der Morgen durch die Zweige des Baumes, unter dem sie sich niedergelassen hatten, weckte Legolas auch schon seinen Begleiter und eilig brachen sie kurze Zeit später auf.

Calaglin und Dinendal, die die ganze Nacht weitergeritten waren, kamen unterdessen bei König Elessar an. Als sie endlich eingelassen wurden, stand der König vor einem Tisch auf dem eine aufgerollte Schriftrolle lag und sie glaubten eine Zornesfalte auf seiner Stirn zu erkennen.

Elessar, setzte sich langsam auf den Stuhl, der hinter den Tisch stand: „Entschuldigt, dass ich euch warten ließ" sagte er schließlich, doch ich bekam eben noch unerfreuliche Nachrichten.

Die beiden schauten sich verwundert an: „Unerfreuliche Nachrichten sind es leider auch, die wir für euch haben."

„Oh" Aragorn sah die beiden müde an: „sieht so aus, als würde mir heute gar nichts erspart bleiben. Doch wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?" Er deute auf zwei Stühle, die in der Nähe des Tisches standen.

„Nicht nötig" meinte Dinendal stolz. 

„Gut, wenn es euch lieber ist" Aragorn kannte den Stolz der Waldelben nur zu gut, daher war er auch nicht sonderlich überrascht: „Was ist es, was ihr mir zu melden habt?" fragte er die beiden.

Calaglin straffte jetzt seinen Körper: „König Thranduil läßt euch ausrichten, dass wir im Düsterwald mit verstärkten Angriffen von Orks und schlimmeren Kreaturen zu kämpfen haben. Die Angriffe kommen aus dem Nordwesten und wir vermuten, dass sich dort irgendetwas zusammenbraut. Erst schienen die Angriffe sich nur auf die Wälder im Norden zu konzentrieren, doch seit einiger Zeit, scheinen die Biester auch Gefallen am Großen Wald gefunden zu haben. König Thranduil wünscht zu erfahren, was ihr zu tun gedenkt?"

Aragorn zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch: „Was ich zu tun gedenke?"

„Interessiert es euch denn nicht zu erfahren, was dort vor sich geht?" fragte Dinendal mit arrogantem Tonfall dazwischen.

Aragorn, dem dieser Ton missfiel, runzelte die Stirn. Schließlich fragte er scharf: „Ihr lebt im Nordwesten und konntet nicht in Erfahrung bringen, was dort vor sich geht?"

Dinendal antwortete mit seinem gewohnt überheblichen Tonfall: „Unsere Späher sind nicht zurückgekehrt und weitere gute Männer zu verlieren ist König Thranduil nicht gewillt. Wir beschränken uns darauf unseren Wald zu sichern, denn damit haben wir genug zu tun. Euch aber sollte es interessieren, denn auch nach Süden zieht es die Angreifer. Zwar noch nicht in großen Mengen, aber wenn unsere Verteidigung brechen sollte, wird die Bedrohung sich ungehemmt einen Weg zu euch bahnen."

Aragorn überlegte einen Moment angestrengt: „Ich vermute, dass es sich um versprengte Reste von Saurons ehemaliger Armee handelt. Möglicherweise stecken auch die verbliebenen Nazgul dahinter, die jetzt im Norden, ihre Macht wieder zu stärken versuchen. Eine Armee kann ich euch nicht schicken, denn das Heer Gondors ist noch nicht wieder zahlreich genug und zudem anderen Aufgaben zugeordnet, als dass ich es auf eine vage Vermutung hin aussenden könnte."

„Vage Vermutung?" fuhr Dinendal dazwischen, glaubt ihr, wir wären hier, wenn es sich um eine vage Vermutung handeln würde?" Er schaute den König jetzt mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Ihr versteht mich falsch" beschwichtigte Aragorn ihn: „Ich möchte mir nur erst selbst ein Bild von der Lage machen, bevor ich übereilte Maßnahmen, in einer Zeit, in der das Heer Gondors auch für andere Aufgaben dringend benötigt wird, treffe. Deshalb werde ich Kundschafter aussenden und mich erst nach deren Rückkehr mit den Heerführern über weitere Schritte beraten."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ihr mit euren Kundschaftern mehr Glück habt als wir?" die beiden Elben wollten sich unbefriedigt und verstimmt zum Gehen wenden, doch Aragorn wandte sich erneut an sie, wobei sein Gesicht strenge Züge annahm und seine Stimme autoritär wurde: „Solange ihr keinen besseren Vorschlag unterbreiten könnt, erscheint es mir dieser Weg der sinnvollste. Zu meinen Männern habe ich vollstes Vertrauen und ich bin sicher, dass die Kundschafter bald mit Ergebnissen zurückkehren werden. Ich würde es also Begrüßen, wenn ihr eure Geringschätzung für euch behalten könntet und euch auf die Übermittlung meiner Antwort beschränken könntet. Richtet eurem König aus, dass ich meine fähigsten Männer zur Erkundung der Lage schicke und mich mit ihm erneut beraten werde, sobald ich näheres weiß. Vielen Dank meine Herren für eure Nachricht." Er stand auf und nickte den Elben zur Verabschiedung kurz zu.

Den beiden Elben blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Gruß höflich zu erwidern und sich wieder auf den Weg zu machen und mit Sicherheit verließen sie den Raum mit wesentlich mehr Achtung als sie ihn betreten hatten.

Als sie weg waren, ließ Aragorn Harud, den Hauptmann seiner Palastwache, zu sich kommen:

„Ich brauche ein paar gute Männer, die sich als Späher eignen. Wähle sie mit Sorgfalt aus, denn nicht einfach scheint die Aufgabe zu sein", sagte er eindringlich.

„Ja, mein Gebieter" antwortete der Mann und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. 

Aragorn nahm noch einmal die Schriftrolle, die er von Sam erhalten hatte, zur Hand:

_Werter König Elessar,_

_ich würde mich nicht an euch wenden, wenn ich nicht heute auf enorme Schwierigkeiten gestoßen wäre. Es betrifft euren Beschluss über das Auenland._

_Heute war eine Reiterin im Auenland, die mehrmals durch das Land und sogar durch die Siedlungen geritten ist. Fast kam es mir vor, als wäre das aus voller Provokation heraus geschehen.  Sie trug die Waldläuferkleidung, wie sie im Norden üblich ist, ich erkannte es an der silbernen Spange in der Form eines gezackten Sterns, die sie am Mantel trug. Als ich sie zur Rede stellt, erklärte sie, dass sie den Beschluss für ungültig erkläre und die Straße schon immer eine uralte Handelstraße war, sie sagte ich solle euch folgendes bestellen, was ich mir genau gemerkt und auch sogleich aufgeschrieben hab._

_Nämlich, dass ihr das nördliche Szepter ruhig halten könntet, denn der Norden gehöre seit fast 3000 Jahren den Geschöpfen, die dort leben. Sie würden dieses Land schon seit langem mit ihrem Blut verteidigen und sich keine Beschlüsse aus dem Süden auferlegen lassen. Und dass diese Straße schon immer eine Durchfahrtsstraße vom Osten zum Westen und umgekehrt wäre und wir uraltes Recht beugen würden. Weiter sagte sie, ihr Name sei Valanya und ihr neues Zuhause wäre Bruchtal, weil es verlassen ist und dass sie diese Straße weiterhin nutzt, wann immer es ihr beliebt._

_Das war es, was ich euch ausrichten sollte. Mein Herr Aragorn, glaubt mir, ich wusste gar nicht mehr wie mir geschieht und was ich tun sollte und es tut mir leid dass ich euch damit belästigen muss, weil ich weiß, wie beschäftigt ihr sein müsst. Aber was sollen wir tun, wenn sie und vor allem andere weiterhin dieses Gesetz missachten?_

_Mit Bitte um Antwort_

_Eurer Sam__._

_Bürgermeister des Auenlands_

Wieder zeigte sich eine Zornesfalte im Gesicht des Königs, er ballte die linke Faust und nahm mit der anderen Hand Feder und Papier zur Hand, doch er wurde unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Vier Männer in Uniformen betraten den Raum: „Uns schickt Hauptmann Harud" sagte einer von ihnen.

„Sehr gut" Der König musterte die Leute kurz. Dann sagte er: „für drei von euch habe ich eine Aufgabe, die mir nicht ganz ungefährlich scheint und den vierten von euch bitte ich etwas zu erledigen, was mir wichtig ist. Nämlich eine Botschaft zu überbringen und ein paar Störenfriede auszukundschaften. Ist also einer unter euch, der sich dazu geeignet fühlt, sich für eine Weile unerkannt bei ihnen einzuschleichen?" Er schaute fragend in die Runde, als einer der Männer vortrat.

„Mein König, ich habe in der Vergangenheit schon oft solche Aufgaben übernommen. Gerne würde ich diese Sache für euch übernehmen."

Aragorn schaute den Mann freundlich an: „wie ist dein Name?" fragte er schließlich.

„Bergil", antwortete dieser.

„Würdest du bitte draußen warten, bis ich das hier erledigt habe, dann besprechen wir alles weitere in Ruhe."

Der Mann nickte: „Selbstverständlich, mein König" dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Aragorn wandte sich den anderen dreien zu und erklärte ihnen die Aufgabe und die Gefahren, denen sie zu begegnen haben würde. Er ordnete an, dass sie unmittelbar am nächsten Morgen in den Norden aufbrechen sollten, um die Lage nordwestlich des Düsterwalds zu erkunden. Schließlich fragte er mit bohrendem Blick: „fühlt sich irgendeiner von euch dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen, möge er es mir jetzt sagen und seinen Dienst weiterhin im Schutze der Stadt tun, denn niemanden werde ich gegen seinen Willen auf eine so gefährliche Mission schicken."

Keiner der Männer entgegnete etwas und so entließ Aragorn sie, nachdem er jedem noch einmal fest in die Augen geschaut hatte, mit den besten Wünschen für das Bevorstehende. Kurz darauf bat er Bergil wieder zu sich.

„Höre" sprach er, „du wirst morgen früh eine Botschaft von mir bekommen, die du Samweis Gamdschie, den Bürgermeister des Auenlands überbringen wirst. Auf dem Rückweg wirst du einen Umweg über Bruchtal machen. Ich vermute, dass sich eine Gruppe von Waldläufern oder solchen, die sich dafür ausgeben, dort verschanzt haben und die Gegend unsicher machen. Du bekommst von mir Waldläufer-Kleidung. Zieh diese vorher an, am besten schon während du noch im Auenland bist. Schließe dich ihnen zum Schein an. Sage du wärest irgendwo aus dem Norden, von den nördlichen Höhen zum Beispiel. Auf keinen Fall erwähne Gondor. Halte dort die Augen und Ohren offen. Bringe alles über diese Leute in Erfahrung, denn ich bin nicht gewillt, ihnen Bruchtal zu überlassen und sie die Gesetze missachten zu lassen. Eine Frau namens Valanya soll unter ihnen sein, bringe in Erfahrung was sie mit dem Auenland im Sinn hat. Hast du genug Informationen gesammelt, dann komm hierher zurück und berichte mir alles genau, damit ich die geeigneten Maßnahmen ergreifen kann.

Hast du alles genau verstanden?"

Bergil grinste, denn diese Aufgabe war ganz nach seinem Geschmack. „Ja, mein Gebieter, ihr könnt euch voll und ganz auf mich verlassen" sagte er überzeugt.

„Freut mich zu hören" entgegnete der König, „komm also morgen in aller Frühe zu mir."

Der Mann nickte und verließ den Raum. Aragorn schrieb das Antwortschreiben an Sam, in dem er ihm mitteilte, dass er in Kürze geeignete Maßnahmen ergreifen werde. Am nächsten Morgen ritten also vier Männer durch das Stadttor von Gondor. Drei in Richtung Osgiliath, um am Ostufer des Anduin entlang ihren Weg nach Norden zu nehmen und einer an den Ered Nimrais entlang in Richtung Rohans.

(Sprung zu Legolas und Gimli)

Nachdem Gimli und Legolas den ganzen Tag, so schnell es dem Zwerg überhaupt möglich war, geritten waren, kamen sie am Abend an der südlichen Grenze des Düsterwalds an. Legolas war dafür, die Nacht durchzureiten, da sie sich so gegebenenfalls im Schutze der Dunkelheit bewegen konnte. Gimli hätte zwar eine Pause dringend nötig gehabt, würde es aber im Leben nicht vor dem Elben eingestehen, und so ritten sie die ganze Nacht hindurch. Als der Morgen graute, kamen sie endlich an den Waldfluß und zur Siedlung und zum Palast würden es nur noch wenige Meter sein. Erschöpft ließ sich Gimli vom Pferd fallen: „Bis hierher und keinen Meter weiter auf diesem Ding", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf das Pferd. Legolas stieg so galant wie immer ab und man konnte ihm nicht im geringsten anmerken, dass er einen Tag und eine Nacht durchgeritten war.

„Nun, dann scheint es wohl beschlossen, dass wir das letzte Stück zu Fuß gehen." Legolas grinste bei diesen Worten amüsiert.

Etwa 500 m waren sie gegangen, als sie vor sich die Mauern des Palastes ausmachen konnten und als sie endlich vor den äußeren Toren standen wandte sich Legolas an seinen Begleiter:

„Gimli, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du mich reden läßt, mein Vater ist wahrlich ein stolzer, erhabener Mann."

„Du wolltest sagen Zwerge sind hier nicht willkommen?" meinte Gimli missmutig.

Legolas legte die Hand auf Gimlis Schulter: „nun, das würde ich so nicht sagen, aber du wärest nicht der erste unbedachte Zwerg, der in unseren Verliesen landet, und selbst der Prinz könnte dir nicht mehr helfen, hättest du meinen Vater erst einmal verstimmt."

„Das kann ja heiter werden" maulte Gimli wenig begeistert. „Zu gut sind mir auch die Warnungen meines Vaters noch in den Ohren. Vielleicht wäre der Fangorn-Wald doch die bessere Wahl gewesen?"

„Mein Vater ist ein sehr weiser, besonnener Mann" sagte Legolas freundlich, „er hat nur manchmal seine eigenen Ansichten über einige Dinge, das gilt besonders, wenn es sich um Zwerge handelt. Ich bitte dich einfach nur, dich ein wenig zurück zu halten, vielleicht solltest du aber doch besser draußen auf mich warten."

„Das wär ja noch schöner" fuhr Gimli auf, „da laß ich mich hierher verschleppen um vor den Toren zu warten wie…wie…." Gimli suchte nach den passenden Worten doch Legolas ergänzte den Satz bereits lachend: „Ein Hund?"

Bevor Gimli ihm die passenden Schimpfworte an den Kopf werfen konnte, sagte Legolas immer noch lachend: „wir sollten jetzt besser rein gehen, ich sehe du bist bereits bestens gewappnet." 

„Wir wären schon lange drin, hättest du mich nicht mit deinen Drohungen zurückgehalten" entgegnete Gimli mit gewohntem Unmut in der Stimme.

So passierten sie also die äußeren Tore und die Palastwachen begrüßten Legolas ehrfürchtig. Als sie zu den inneren Toren kamen, öffneten sich diese wie von Geisterhand, was dem Zwerg ein Staunen abrang. Legolas schritt zielstrebig auf einen der Männer zu, und ordnete mit fester Stimme an, man solle seinem Vater von seiner Ankunft berichten und ihm melden, dass er ihn zu sprechen wünsche. Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile gewartet hatten, in der Gimli sich die Zeit mit der Begutachtung des großen, lichtdurchfluteten Palastes vertrieben hatte, betrat König Thranduil den Saal. 

Er war eine wahrhaft imposante Erscheinung. Seine Haare waren ähnlich lang und blond wie die von Legolas, nur das der Mann ein wenig älter erschien. Doch sein Blick war nicht so freundlich und offen, wie der seines Sohnes, sondern jeder Zug seines feinen Gesichtes war von Strenge und Würde geprägt. Da verschlug es selbst einem Zwerg wie Gimli die Sprache und erst als Legolas ihn anstieß, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass man von ihm Worte der Begrüßung erwartete.

„Seid mir gegrüßt König Thranduil" beeilte er sich zu sagen und verneigte sich leicht.

Damit war seine Rolle auch schon beendet, denn kaum hatte Thranduil mit herablassendem Blick, die Begrüßung des Zwerges honoriert, vertiefte er sich auch schon mit seinem Sohn ihn ein Gespräch in elbischer Sprache. Gimli kam sich überflüssig vor, da er nichts verstand, außerdem wurde das Gespräch zwischenzeitlich heftiger und Deutungen in seine Richtung verhießen ihm, dass es sich wohl auch um ihn drehte. Zwischenzeitlich erschien es ihm, als könnte er Wut im Tonfall seines Freundes ausmachen, während der König meist mit kalter Stimme antwortete, doch Legolas schien auch keinen Deut von seinem Standpunkt abzuweichen.

Irgendwann war das Gespräch beendet und König Thranduil wandte sich an Gimli.

„Da ihr also ein Freund meines Sohnes seid, heiße ich euch hier im Düsterwald willkommen und biete euch unsere Gastfreundschaft an. Ich darf mich jetzt zurückziehen." Thranduil drehte sich ohne eine weitere Geste um und ging in Richtung der Tür aus der er gekommen war.

Legolas beeilte sich seinen Freund aus dem Thronsaal nach draußen zu schieben, was Gimli diesmal völlig protestlos hinnahm. Als sie draußen angekommen waren, weihte er Gimli kurz in das ein, was er gerade mit seinem Vater besprochen hatte.

„Es ist wahr, die Angriffe nahmen die letzte Zeit mehr als zu. Wir haben bereits einige Verluste zu beklagen, und immer noch konnte keiner der Späher vermelden, was die Ursache des Ganzen ist. Ich habe meinem Vater angeboten, dass wir uns dort umsehen könnten, doch er hat es strikt abgelehnt und fürs erste will ich mich seinem Willen beugen. Zumindest solange, bis ich selbst näheres in Erfahrung bringen kann. Ich möchte dich also bitten, als mein Freund, eine Weile mit mir hier zu bleiben, damit wir mit eigenen Augen sehen können, was hier geschieht und dann eine Entscheidung fällen können. Und glaube mir, sollte es wirklich so beunruhigend sein, wie ich vermute, wird mich auch die Order meines Vaters nicht davon abhalten, mir dort oben selbst über die Quelle des Übels zu informieren."

„Und ich bin dabei." Sagte Gimli erfreut über die mögliche neue Herausforderung. „Doch was hattet ihr beide über mich zu besprechen?" fragte er weiter mit gespielter Entrüstung.

„Sei unbesorgt" sagte Legolas wieder mit seinem gewohnten Grinsen, „ich bin sicher, dass diesmal kein Zwerg in unserem Verließ landen wird."

„Und ich bin sicher, dass ein paar Langohren mich nicht in ein stinkiges Verließ bekommen würden, solange meine Hand noch eine Axt halten kann."

„Nun, da das geklärt wäre, sollten wir schleunigst etwas Essen gehen, damit du die Axt auch lang genug halten kannst." Legolas schob den Zwerg vorwärts. 

Unterwegs begrüßte er hier und da ein paar Freunde und hörte sich an, was sie ihm zu sagen hatten. Einige musterten seinen Begleiter interessiert und andere ablehnend, doch keiner hätte gewagt etwas Nachteiliges zu sagen, denn wenn er mit dem Prinzen in Begleitung kam, musste es seine Richtigkeit und seinen guten Grund haben. So begann Gimlis erster Aufenthalt im Düsterwald und seine Axt sollte selbst hier unter diesen ausgezeichneten Kämpfern noch sehr willkommen sein.

_So, das war das 7. Kapitel. Das nächste Mal wird es nicht so lange mit der Fortsetzung dauern. Bitte reviewed wieder fleißig!!!_


	8. Bruchtal

_Und nachdem ich gerade aus Rom wiedergekommen bin, geht es endlich weiter…._

_@Auxia, Glorfindel, Nachtschatten und den Mailschreibern: vielen Dank wieder mal für eure Reviews (wenn ich euch nicht hätte…)_

****

****

****

**8. Bruchtal**

Valanya hatte Bruchtal endlich erreicht, es war tief in der Nacht und nur die Männer, die Wache hatten, waren ihr begegnet und hatten sie freudig begrüßt. Sie schritt auf einen der Männer zu: „Sei mir gegrüßt, Horgalf, zwei Dinge würde ich gern von dir wissen. Erstens, wo kann ich Nahar unterbringen und zweitens, welches Quartier habt ihr für mich geplant?"

Sie überlegte kurz, dann lächelte sie: „Eigentlich sind es drei Dinge. Kannst du mir noch sagen, wo Gorath untergebracht ist?"

Horgalf, ein großer, kräftiger Mann, mit vielen Scharten und Furchen im Gesicht, lächelte breit: „Willkommen im Lager, Valanya. Wir hatten euch schon schmerzlich vermisst."

„Aber Gorath wird sich sicher bestens um alles gekümmert haben?" warf sie lachend ein.

„Keine Frage." Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Die Männer mochten Gorath alle, das konnte man ihnen deutlich ansehen.

„Aber jetzt zur Beantwortung eurer Fragen, schließlich seht ihr müde aus" fuhr er fort, „etwa hundert Meter den Hang hinab, sind die Pferdeställe. Und was euer Quartier angeht, seht ihr dieses Haus dort oben, bei den Wasserfällen?"

Valanya nickte.

„Dieses Quartier hat Gorath euch zugedacht, es ist das größte und ihr könnt dort auch Versammlungen oder Empfänge abhalten. Wir haben es übrigens aufgeräumt und vom Staub der vielen Monate befreit, die es schon verlassen steht, wie alles an diesem Ort."

„Vielen Dank" sagte Valanya freundlich „wo ist nun aber Goraths Quartier?"

„Seht ihr die Brücke, mit den Bögen, die vor eurem neuen Haus entlangläuft?"

„Mein neues Haus?" Sie lächelte, dann nickte sie.

„Das erste Haus hinter der Brücke hat 2 Räume im Untergeschoß. Goraths Kammer befindet sich im linken Raum."

„Gut, vielen Dank, Horgalf." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt aber kurz darauf inne und wandte sich erneut an ihn: „Gab es irgendwelche Vorkommnisse, während ich weg war?"

„Nein, seid ganz beruhigt, Valanya, hier ist alles ruhig."

„Danke, gute Nacht" Valanya führte Nahar in die Stallungen. Dort nahm sie ihm Sattel und Zaumzeug ab und rieb ihn mit einer Decke trocken. Anschließend versorgte sie ihn noch mit etwas Futter und Wasser. 

Sie wollte erst direkt in ihr Quartier gehen, doch auf der Brücke blieb sie stehen und dachte einen Moment nach. Langsam ging sie dann auf das Haus zu, welches ihr als das beschrieben wurde, in dem Gorath seine Kammer hatte.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür zum linken Zimmer, ging hinein und betrachtete den Schlafenden. Sanft lächelte sie dabei und ihr Gesicht verlor in diesem Moment die ganze Härte, von der es bisher meistens gezeichnet war.

Ganz unbewusst beugte sie sich runter, um eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen und fuhr erschrocken zurück als sie bemerkte, was sie gerade zu tun gedachte. 

In diesem Moment schreckte Gorath aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er hatte den gleichen leichten Schlaf, der allen Waldläufern zu eigen war, so dass jeder noch so leichte Hauch der Veränderung ihn beenden konnte.

„Valanya?" fragte er verschlafen, als hätte er noch ein Traumgesicht vor sich. Er wollte sich hochrappeln."

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust und drückte ihn sanft in das Kissen zurück:" Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, bleib liegen, schlaf weiter."

Er lächelte: „So laß ich mich gerne wecken." Dann schaute er ihr in die Augen und erschrak leicht: „Ihr seht schlecht aus."

Die Spuren des Erlebnisses am Nenuial hatten sich tatsächlich in ihrem Gesicht abgezeichnet. Ihre Haut war fahl und die Augen waren tief, so sehr hatte der Stein an ihren Kräften gezehrt.

Sie wehrte ab: „Wir reden morgen darüber. Gute Nacht jetzt, Gorath."

„Gut" sagte er, doch Besorgnis schwang noch immer in der Stimme mit, „Gute Nacht, Valanya. Es freut mich, dass euch euer Weg diese Nacht noch zu mir geführt hat."

Valanya nickte nur, ohne etwas zu entgegen, dann verschwand sie beinahe lautlos.

Als sie schließlich in ihr Quartier kam, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Es war groß und geräumig und die Männer hatten alles bestens hergerichtet. Sie befand sich in einem großen Raum, in dem es einen riesigen, ovalen Tisch  um den etliche Stühle gestellt waren, gab. Sogar ein Kamin befand sich in diesem Raum. In einem Nebenraum stand ein großer Tisch und ein paar Regale: ‚_Nun, wenn ich jemand wäre, der die Arbeit am Schreibtisch liebte, könnte mir das ja gefallen. Aber viel Gelegenheit diesen Raum zu nutzen, werde ich wohl nicht haben._'

Leise schloß sie die Tür wieder und begab sich nach oben. Dort war ein Badezimmer, welches ihr einen leisen Freudenschrei entlockte, ein warmes Bad konnte sie schon lange nicht mehr genießen. Die zweite Kammer im Obergeschoß, beinhaltete ein pompöses Bett, einen Nachttisch und einen geräumigen Schrank. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und auf dem Nachttisch standen sogar frische Blumen: ‚_Von wem die wohl kommen?_' dachte sie amüsiert.

Sie war zu müde um noch irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als ihre Sachen abzustreifen und sich in das angenehm weiche Bett fallen zu lassen. Kurze Zeit darauf war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch das leise Klicken der Tür geweckt. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie Gorath mit prüfendem Blick vor ihrem Bett stehen.

„Was machst du denn so früh schon hier?" fragte Valanya während sie sich mühevoll aufsetzte.

„Mich für die letzte Nacht revanchieren?" entgegnete er mit fragendem Tonfall. Dann lächelte er und meinte spöttisch: „Habt ihr unsere wunderbare Nacht etwa schon vergessen?"

„Du musst schlecht geträumt haben" entgegnete Valanya mindestens genauso spöttisch.

„Schlecht geträumt habe ich allerdings" sagte Gorath lachend, „ denn als ihr vor mir standet, schien es als wäret ihr um Jahre gealtert. Deshalb musste ich selbst überzeugen, bevor ich weiterhin Hochzeitspläne schmiede. Mit einer Greisin würde ich dann doch nicht vor den Altar treten wollen."

Valanya sprang jetzt auf: „Mit einer Greisin?" bedrohlich kam sie ihm näher.

Gorath wich ein paar Schritte zurück: „Nun ja, wenn ich mir die Sache heute bei Tageslicht betrachte…." bei diesen Worten tat er als mustere er sie kritisch.

„Was?" fragte Valanya angriffslustig.

„Ganz so alt schaut ihr nun doch nicht aus, muß wohl am Nachtlicht und an den Strapazen der Reise gelegen haben." Unverfroren grinste er sie an.

„Ganz so alt?" Valanya zog die Augenbraue hoch, dann trat sie schnell einen Schritt auf ihn zu, packte ihm am Hemd und sagte: „aber es ist auch egal, denn wenn ich mit dir fertig bist, musst du dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, ob eine alte Frau vor dem Altar auch schicklich genug für dich ist."

„Oh" sagte Gorath grinsend „vielleicht solltet ihr euch doch noch ein wenig von der Reise erholen, ich habe euch auch Frühstück mitgebracht." Er wandte sich los und holte das Tablett, welches er zuvor auf dem Tischchen abgestellt hatte: „Bitte sehr meine Gebieterin"

Valanya schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, dann setzte sie sich aufs Bett. 

„Könntest du nicht langsam die Förmlichkeit weglassen, wenn wir miteinander reden?" fragte sie dann eindringlich.

„Die Gebieterin? Aber das war Spaß" entgegnete er.

„Du weißt, was ich meine" sagte sie „ihr und euch und diesen ganzen Gram. Ich meine, wir sind Freunde Gorath, sollten wir dann nicht auch wie Freunde miteinander reden?"

„Aber ihr seid hier der Anführer, ich dachte…" er überlegte einen Moment und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Einen Anführer sollte man nicht an den Worten messen, mit denen er angeredet wird, sondern an seinen Taten, oder meinst du nicht?" Valanya schaute ihn fragend an.

„Wenn ihr es wünscht, dann werde ich mich darum bemühen und die Förmlichkeit ablegen."

Valanya grinste bei diesen Worten spöttisch und schaute ihn mitleidig an: „Das sieht ganz nach einem sinnlosen Unterfangen aus."

„Wieso?" fragte Gorath verwundert. Dann dämmerte es ihm: „Oh, ja, ich meine, wenn du es wünschst." Er lächelte hilflos.

Valanya musste schmunzeln: „Nun, da das jetzt geklärt wäre, denke ich, du würdest gern Einzelheiten von meiner Reise erfahren. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass dir das, was ich dir zu sagen habe, sonderlich gefallen wird." Sie atmete bei diesen Worten tief ein und nahm ihre gewohnte Ernsthaftigkeit an. Gorath schaute sie erwartend an.

„Zum einen vermute ich, dass ich den Unmut des neuen Königs auf mich gezogen habe und zum anderen hatte ich ein paar sehr beunruhigende Ausblicke in unsere Zukunft." Bei diesen Worten legte sich sofort ein dunkler Schimmer in ihr Gesicht, welches kurz zuvor noch so freundlich ausgesehen hat.

„Den Unmut des Königs?" fragte Gorath verstört.

„Ah, ich wusste, dass dich das interessieren würde. Nun es fing damit an, dass dieser Kerl einen Erlaß anbringen lassen hat, in dem er den Menschen den Zutritt zum Auenland verbietet."

„Und ihr…ich meine du bist trotzdem durchgeritten?" warf Gorath fragend ein.

„Ja" sagte Valanya gedehnt „und nicht nur das." sagte sie jetzt leicht schuldbewusst.

„Nicht nur das?" Gorath schwante nichts Gutes.

„Ich war etwas wütend über den Erlaß." Valanya zuckte bei diesen Worten herabspielend mit den Schultern.

„Du warst wütend über den Erlaß?" seine Stimme wurde lauter, „ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Rest hören will."

„Na, dann ist ja gut" Valanya wollte sich gerade erleichtert abdrehen, als er wieder das Wort ergriff: „Was ich meine ist, dass ich euch…ähm..dich einfach zu gut kenne. Was du damit meinst, wenn du sagst, du warst wütend, kann ich leider nur zu gut erahnen."

„Na, dann ist ja gut." meinte Valanya: „ich habe nämlich den Erlaß für ungültig erklärt."

„Du hast was?" Gorath sprang auf. „Du bringst uns in Morgoths Küche, mit deinen Worten. Wir können nur hoffen, dass der König nicht herausfindet, wer sie gesprochen hat."

Valanya sank jetzt in sich zusammen: „Da hätten wir leider auch das zweite Problem."

„Oh, nein" Gorath schaute sie an und machte dann eine abwehrende Handbewegung „das hast du nicht, du hast nicht gesagt, wer du bist, das glaub ich einfach nicht."

Valanya konnte nicht anders und musste jetzt die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Gorath wurde von Satz zu Satz blasser. Als sie fertig war, meinte er entmutigt: „Aber der König trägt nicht nur die Krone von Gondor, er hält auch das nördliche Szepter von Annuminas. Du weißt das selbst bestens."

„Ich habe Annuminas gesehen. Ein paar Steine nur. Ich sagte dir, das Szepter von Annuminas kann keine Gültigkeit mehr haben. Die Zeiten ändern sich, sollen wir uns beugen, wegen einer Stadt, die vor 3000 Jahren untergegangen ist. Der König weiß nichts über den Norden, wie er jetzt ist. Ich finde, drastische Zeiten erfordern auch drastische Maßnahmen und wir werden zum Wohle aller noch oft Recht und Gesetz übergehen müssen."

„Ich verstehe deine Argumente" meinte Gorath jetzt nachgebend „auch was die Sperrung der Durchfahrtsstraße angeht. Der König weiß wahrlich nichts, von dem täglichen Kampf, den wir hier auch für ihn führen. Aber nur ein bisschen mehr Diplomatie, Valanya, und wir hätten jetzt ein paar Probleme weniger."

„Diplomatie ist deine Stärke, nicht meine. Ich bin ein Kämpfer und ich werde nicht nachgeben, nicht in dieser Sache." Valanyas Stimme nahm wieder ihre gewohnte Festigkeit an: „wirst du mir weiterhin folgen, auch wenn es Ärger bedeutet?" sie schaute ihm bei diesen Worten prüfend in die Augen.

„Ich werde dir überall hin folgen, das weißt du" sagte er aufrecht. Nach einer kurzen Überlegung sprach er weiter: „doch einige der Männer, vor allem derer die nicht so weit aus dem Norden kommen wie wir, kennen ihn, sind mit ihm geritten. Er war schließlich ihr Fürst."

„Siehst du Probleme auf uns zu kommen?" fragte sie ernst.

„Sollten sich die Männer zwischen euch entscheiden müssen, ja." Er sah mit festem Blick an, dann sagte er: „Und ich denke, es wäre eine Dummheit. Denn letztlich kämpft ihr für die gleiche Sache, ihr solltet lieber eure Kräfte zusammenlegen, als sie gegeneinander aufzureiben."

„Meinst du, wir bekommen Besuch" fragte Valanya.

„Wenn er der ist, für den ich ihn halte, bin ich mir sicher." Gorath nickte bei diesen Worten überzeugt.

„Gut, du hast recht, sollte er oder einer seiner Gesandten hier auftauchen, erklären wir die Lage und arbeiten zusammen. Ich bitte dich, mit den Männern zu reden. Diplomatisch versteht sich." Beim letzten Satz musste Valanya wieder lächeln.

Gorath nickte, dann fragte er: „Was war es, was ihr in den Ruinen von Annuminas fandet?"

Sofort verfinsterte sich Valanyas Gesicht wieder: „ich habe unsere mögliche Zukunft gesehen. Es war das furchtbarste was ich je gesehen habe, doch ich möchte keine Einzelheiten preisgeben. Was wichtiger ist, ich habe Hoffnung gesehen, möglicherweise einen Weg, doch bin ich mir nicht ganz klar darüber. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werde ich es wissen."

Gorath bemerkte die düsteren Züge in Valanyas Gesicht und die Anstrengung mit der sie über das Thema sprach und da er sie nicht weiter quälen wollte, gab er sich mit der Auskunft zufrieden. 

„Ich werde mit den Männern reden. Mach dir also keine Gedanken darum. Letztendlich werden sie dir folgen, denn du hast sie die letzten zwei Jahre gut geführt und sie wissen worauf es ankommt. Sie haben die Gefahren, die uns erwarten nur zu gut kennengelernt, deshalb wissen sie, wie wichtig das ist, was wir tun."

„Möglicherweise können wir weitere Verbündete gewinnen." Sagte Valanya und fixierte dabei auf einer Karte, die an der Wand hing, das Gebiet um den Grünwald.

„Wenn du die Elben dort oben meinst, dann kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass es sich um mögliche Verbündete handelt." Goraths Stimme nahm einen herablassenden Tonfall an: „Die haben schon immer ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten verfolgt und wenn du mich fragst…mit Wasser kochen sie auch nicht."

„Nicht?" Valanya lächelte, „wenigstens verdienen sie es, über die Lage informiert zu werden, wenn sie es nicht bereits selbst herausgefunden haben. Schließlich stehen die da oben an vorderster Front. Ein Bollwerk gegen das Übel sozusagen."

„Du willst also in den Düsterwald aufbrechen?" fragte er seufzend.

„Keine Sorge" sagte sie lachend, „nicht sofort, erst wenn hier alles geregelt ist und ich genug Zeit hatte mich zu erholen. Langsam machen sich die vielen Ausflüge bemerkbar."

„Diesmal solltest du dich von mir begleiten lassen" sagte Gorath mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme, „schließlich sind dort diplomatische Fähigkeiten von enormen Wert. Oder hast du die Geschichten vom Elbenkönig Thranduil noch nicht gehört."

„Was zählen schon Geschichten" dann hielt sie einen Moment inne und fuhr nach einer kurzen Denkpause mit bohrender Stimme  fort: „und soll das etwa heißen, ich hätte keine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten?" 

„Doch fantastische, immerhin so gut, dass der König uns wahrscheinlich einen Besuch abstatten wird um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen."

Valanya verzog den Mund und schaute ihn schräg an: „Raus jetzt, schamlose Person!"

Und dann fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu: „Wir sehen uns später, ich brauch erst mal ein richtig ausgiebiges Bad."

Gorath nickte grinsend: „Bis später." Dann verließ er den Raum.

Valanya genoß das Bad und trat gutgelaunt in den sonnigen Tag hinaus. Jetzt konnte sie Bruchtal richtig bewundern, denn in der Nacht hatte sie kaum etwas davon gesehen. Sie war völlig fasziniert, denn obwohl die Elben schon eine Weile fort waren und obwohl der Zahn der Zeit die Gebäude nicht verschont hatte, ging ein seltsamer Glanz und eine harmonische Stille von dem ganzen Ort aus. Sie saugte die Luft tief ein und das aufsteigende Glücksgefühl schien ihr neue Zuversicht einzuhauchen, welche die düsteren Zukunftsvisionen etwas auflockerte.

Valanya besichtigte den ganzen Ort, redete hier und da mit ihren Männern und schenkte ihnen anerkennende Worte für den bisherigen Aufbau des neuen Lagers, dann holte sie Nahar und beschloß die Außenposten bei den Trollhöhen und am „Hohen Pass" zu besichtigen.

So verging eine ruhige Woche, die Valanya meist in langen Gesprächen mit Gorath und ihren Leuten nutzte. Die Männer standen überraschend entschlossen hinter Valanya, denn dafür dass sie sich allein zur neuen Festung Angband gewagt hatte und von dort wieder zurückgekehrt war, bewunderten und achteten sie sie. Es gab nur zwei Männer unter ihnen, die in Zeiten, als der König sich noch Streicher nannte, mit ihm das Gebiet um das Auenland gesichert haben, was allerdings einige Jahre her war. Und in den Abendstunden als man sich draußen an einem Lagerfeuer traf, erzählten sie von diesen Zeiten. Valanya hörte aufmerksam zu und ihr kamen erste Zweifel, ob sie im Falle des Königs nicht vorschnell geurteilt hatten, denn die Erzählungen der Männer offenbarten ihr einen anderen Mann, der vor allem aufrecht, würdevoll und kampferprobt war, aber er schien auch ein gutes Gefühl für den Umgang mit Menschen gehabt zu haben, denn voller Wärme und Begeisterung waren die Erzählungen der beiden. Valanya begriff an diesem Abend, dass sich die Männer nur ungern gegen den König stellen würden und so beschloss sie, beim nächsten Mal etwas besonnener vorzugehen, zumal sie nun wusste, dass dieser Mann ihr zumindest ebenbürtig sein musste.

Es war jetzt etwas über eine Woche her, dass Valanya aus Annuminas zurückgekehrt war, als einer der Männer, der in den Trollhöhen Wache schob, ihr einen Mann in Waldläuferkleidung brachte. Valanya war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade in ein Gespräch mit Gorath vertieft und beide musterten den Neuankömmling interessiert.

Dragulf, der Mann der Wache hatte, nickte kurz zur Begrüßung und sagte: „Wir haben diesen Mann aufgelesen als er seinen Kopf zu tief in unseren Wald steckte, soll ich ihn hier lassen?"

„Ja, danke Dragulf." Sagte Valanya kurz und der Mann verabschiedete sich, um wieder auf seinen Posten zu begeben.

Valanya wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu: „Wer bist du also und was führt dich zu uns?"

„Bergil, ist mein Name und ich komme von den Nördlichen Höhen, ich habe gehört, dass sich die Waldläufer hier gruppiert haben und komme um meine Dienste anzubieten." Er schaute sie fest an.

„Von den nördlichen Höhen? Dann kennst du sicher meinen Freund Belear? Er lebt schon seit einiger Zeit dort und schickt uns manchmal Vorräte."

Der Mann versuchte ein Lächeln: „Belear? Natürlich, er übermittelt euch seine Grüße und läßt euch mitteilen dass ihr im nächsten Monat mit neuen Vorräten rechnen könnt."

Gorath musste hinter Valanyas Rücken grinsen, doch sie blieb völlig unberührt.

„Gut Bergil" sagte sie, „wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen, schließlich bereiten wir uns auf einen größeren Kampf vor. 

„Einen größeren Kampf?" fragte Bergil erstaunt, „davon müsst ihr mir unbedingt mehr berichten."

„Alles zu seiner Zeit", doch du musst müde sein, geh ins untere Lager und mach Horgalf ausfindig, er soll dir eine Kammer zuweisen. Sei so nett und schicke ihn anschließend zu mir."

Bergil verabschiedete sich höflich und verließ die Kammer, insgeheim freute er sich, dass alles so gut geklappt hatte.

Kaum war er draußen, mussten Valanya und Gorath feixen. Gorath fragte schließlich: „Wieso spielst du das Spiel mit und läßt ihn nicht auffliegen. 

„Gönne mir doch meine kleinen Freuden" sagte Valanya grinsend. „Was meinst du, wo er wirklich herkommt und was er hier will?"

„Ich hätte da eine Idee, denn wie ein Spion Morgoths sieht er mir nicht aus",  sagte Gorath belustigt.

„Lassen wir ihm seine Chance, zu verbergen haben wir schließlich nichts. Informiere du die Männer, man soll ihn aufnehmen wie einen echten Waldläufer. Möglicherweise erfahren wir im Endeffekt mehr, als er zu erfahren gedenkt." Valanya hatte kaum den Satz beendet als es an der Tür klopfte und nach vorheriger Aufforderung trat Horgalf in den Raum.

„Valanya, der Kerl, den ihr mir geschickt habt, ist nicht echt" , sagte er gewichtig, „der wollte mir irgendeinen Bären von den nörldlichen Höhen aufbinden – ausgerechnet mir, du weißt doch…."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Valanya und Gorath mussten plötzlich loslachen und Horgalf schaute sie verwundert an.

Dann hellte sich seine Mine auf: „Ach, ihr wisst es bereits? Na, das hätte ich mir denken können."

„Horgalf, behandle ihn gut, wie einen echten Waldläufer. Bei den Antworten auf seine Fragen bitte ich dich, Angband, Morgoth und meinen Aufenthalt in Annuminas zu verschweigen, am besten sage nichts über mich. Weih die anderen Männer ein, laß ihn sich ruhig umschauen, es gibt nichts, was wir verbergen müssten. Er bekommt eh im Laufe der Zeit noch ein paar extra schöne Informationen von mir." 

Horgalf grinste übers ganze Gesicht: „wie ihr meint" sagte er schließlich und verließ den Raum.

„Valanya, Valanya" sagte Gorath grinsend „das ist reichlich unschön, so mit dem ärmsten zu verfahren. Aber was soll's, ich bin dabei. Könnten interessante Gespräche abends am Feuer werden."

„Sag den Männern, sie sollen sich was Nettes ausdenken. Ein paar Geschichten hier und da als Wahrheit verkaufen. Sie haben ein wenig Spaß dringend nötig, nach den harten Zeiten, die wir hinter uns haben."

„Nichts lieber als das." Sagte Gorath und verabschiedete sich, ich weise die Männer an, euch Bericht über seine Fragen zu erstatten, damit wir wissen, worauf er es abgesehen hat."

„Ja, danke Gorath." Valanya setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch, während Gorath das Zimmer verließ. Sie war zwar belustigt, aber dennoch stellte sich auch ein Gefühl der Besorgtheit bei ihr ein. Wenn das wirklich ein Spion des Königs war, musste sie mit der Aktion im Auenland mehr losgetreten haben, als ihr lieb war. Fürs erste überlegte sich aber dennoch ein paar fingierte Informationen, die sie dem Mann weitergeben wollte, schließlich war es auch nicht gerade glorreich, einen Spion bei ihr einzuschleusen, anstatt den Sachverhalt direkt abzuklären.


	9. Die Waldelben

_Sorry__, dass das nächste Kapitel etwas gedauert hat, doch ich ersticke gerade in Arbeit._

_nachtschatten: endlich geht es in den Düsterwald. Ich hoffe dir, gefällt, was sich dort zuträgt._

_Glorfindel: na, mal schauen, vielleicht kann ich dir Valanya warmhalten;)_

_Sonnenstaub: tut mir leid, dass es dann doch länger gedauert hat. Vielen Dank für dein Review._

_auxia: dir auch wieder mal vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, ich bin beim nächsten Kapitel schneller._

_amicahelena: Gorath und Valanya?...na, mal schauen, wie sich das noch entwickelt g. _

9. Die Waldelben

Am gleichen Abend trafen sich die Männer noch am Lagerfeuer. Es gab zwar in Valanyas Unterkunft einen großen Saal mit Kamin, aber die Männer waren lieber draußen, genauso wie Valanya auch. So beschloss sie sich auch diesen Abend wieder zu den anderen ans Feuer zu setzen und ihren Erzählungen zu lauschen. Valanya hatte zwar mehr Kämpfe auf den Buckel als alle übrigen, doch unter Menschen war sie früher nie oft gekommen, so dass sie es liebte ihren Geschichten zuzuhören.

Sie näherte sich gerade dem Feuer, als sie mitanhörte, was die anderen Bergil, ihrem Neuankömmling, erzählten: Horgalf war gerade in den schönsten Ausführungen darüber, wie sie einmal drei Männer einfach so geköpft hätte, die sie für Verräter gehalten hatte als Valanya dazwischen trat und den Satz ergänzte:

„…Dabei stellte sich dann später raus, dass sie gar keine Verräter waren. So ein Pech. Aber besser so, als auch nur einen Verräter unter uns zu dulden." Valanya sagte es mit sehr viel Nachdruck in der Stimme und amüsiert stellte sie fest, wie Bergil schluckte und ein paar Schweißperlen sich auf seiner Stirn bildeten.

Die anderen Männer lachten schallend.

Jarumir, einer der Männer führte das Ganze noch weiter aus: „das Beste war, dass wir ihre Köpfe auf je einen Pfahl gespießt hatten und bis wir bemerkten, dass sie gar keine Verräter waren, hatten die Orks schon ihre Köpfe geholt und eine schöne Mahlzeit daraus gemacht."

Wieder lachten die Männer laut und Bergil wurde immer blasser. Fast tat er Valanya etwas leid, denn schließlich erledigte er nur seinen Auftrag. 

„Valanya, wenn Belears Lebensmittellieferungen noch dauern, sollten wir wieder die Bauern im Süden überfallen. Der Mensch muß schließlich essen." Horgalf bemühte sich dabei einen unschuldigen Blick aufzusetzen.

„Laß uns doch ins Auenland einfallen" meinte Theofal, mit begierigem Blick, „bei denen sind die Vorratskammern immer voll."

Valanya und Gorath registrierten belustigt, dass Bergil die Ohren spitzte, als das Auenland ins Gespräch kam und sie warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu.

„Wo wir ja jetzt den geheimen Zugang zum Auenland haben und nicht mehr den Weg über die Brücke nehmen müssen" warf Jarumir wieder ein.

Valanya hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verbeißen, so erfinderisch hatte sie ihre Männer noch gar nicht erlebt. 

Horgalf ergriff wieder das Wort: „Laß uns doch mal wieder plündern und brandschatzen gehen, meine Gebietern" und schaute Valanya bittend an.

„Warum nicht" meinte sie dann „ein paar Gehöfte lassen sich sicher finden. Dann können wir Bergil auch gleich mitnehmen, damit er das Geschäft kennenlernt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr sie fort: „Vielleicht sollte ich mit Bergil besser hier bleiben, ich würde ihn gern vorerst in andere Künste einweihen, aber ihr dürft euch gern derweil austoben. Ich bin ja schließlich kein Unmensch." Es traf sich gut, denn am nächsten Tag sollten ein paar Leute ausreiten um die Brücke über den Anduin zu reparieren, die sich einen halben Tagesritt vom hohen Pass entfernt befand und schon fast in ihre Einzelteile zerfiel. So dass es für Bergil auch äußerst glaubhaft aussehen würde.

Irgendwann wurde es selbst Valanya zu heftig, was die Männer alles in schillernden Farben ausführten und sie zog sich zur Nachtruhe zurück. Gorath wollte sie noch nach oben bekleiden.

„Nun, was denkst du?" meinte Valanya unterwegs, „ich vermute, die Männer haben ein wenig dick aufgetragen, hm?"

„Das kann man wohl sagen" meinte Gorath lachend, „wenn Bergil das so weitergibt, dann würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn der König demnächst mit seiner ganzen Armee hier auftaucht."

„Na, das wäre dann wohl etwas zu viel des Guten." Sagte Valanya lachend: „am besten wir lassen ihn noch ein wenig in dem Irrglauben, wo die Männer so viel Freude dran haben, wir sollten ihn aber bevor er wieder geht, aufklären. Dann ist die Sache für ihn nur blamabel und sein Auftrag gescheitert. Sollte denen da unten eine Lehre sein, dass die uns nicht für dumm verkaufen können."

„Halte ich auch für das beste. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass aus unserem Spaß ein Krieg wird", sagte Gorath zustimmend.

„Wir sollten, sobald ich zurück bin, jemanden mit einer Botschaft runterschicken. Wir müssen die Sache endlich vernünftiger angehen und mit dem König ein paar Gespräche führen. Das mit der Aufklärung Bergils könnt ihr machen, wenn ich schon zum Düsterwald unterwegs bin, dann brauch ich mich mit diesem ungeschickten Spion nicht länger rumschlagen", sagte sie abfällig, „Ich breche übrigens nächste Woche auf."

„Ich soll also doch nicht mitkommen?" fragte Gorath enttäuscht.

„Auf keinen Fall" entgegnete sie abwehrend, „ denk an unseren ungebetenen Gast. Möchte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was die Männer alles mit ihm anstellen, wenn du kein Auge drauf hättest."

Gorath nickte „Das ist ein Argument."

Sie waren vor Valanyas Quartier angekommen und er wünschte ihre eine Gute Nacht.

„Gehst du noch nicht zu Bett?" fragte sie noch.

„Nein, das Treiben da unten kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Außerdem muß ich doch wissen, was ich alles wieder richten muß, wenn ich mir den Jungen nächste Woche zur Brust nehme." Er grinste, dann strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht: „Dann wünsche ich dir angenehme Träume." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit.

Valanya blickte ihm noch eine Weile mit einem selbstvergessenen Lächeln hinterher. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und verschwand im Haus.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie als eine der ersten auf den Beinen und sah Bergil am Lagerfeuer liegen und schlafen.

‚Vielleicht ist ihm das Bier nicht bekommen' dachte sie belustigt. Dann ging sie festen Schrittes auf ihn zu und weckte ihn rüde. 

„He, was ist los, weißt du nicht, dass der Dienst der Neuen bei Tagesanbruch beginnt?"

fragte sie ihn barsch.

Der arme Kerl schaute sie fast ängstlich an und Valanya konnte sich gut vorstellen, was die Männer am gestrigen Abend noch alles erzählt hatten.

‚Jetzt bekommst du das zu sehen, was du unbedingt weitererzählen sollst, mein Freund, denn nachdem dich meine Männer aufgeklärt haben, sollst du deinem König wenigstens noch etwas berichten können.' dachte sich Valanya.

„Du bekommst von mir eine Führung durch unser Lager und zu den Außenposten. Hier ist alles sehr gut bewacht und sogar eine Armee käme nicht ohne weiteres durch. Also folge mir!" sagte sie streng.

Bergil beeilte sich zu tun, was sie ihm sagte und sie zeigte ihm zuerst die Stallungen, dann das Waffenlager. Die meisten Waffen waren zwar Orkschund und nicht unbedingt zu gebrauchen, aber auf den ersten Blick sah es nach einer gewaltigen Menge an Waffen aus und einen genaueren Blick hätte sie ihm auch nicht gestattet. Bergil staunte über die Menge und Valanya bemerkte es: „Wir sind auch viele Leute" entgegnete sie lapidar.

Später brachen sie zu den Trollhöhen auf, die mit Bogenschützen besetzt waren, die die ganze Ebene im Blickfeld hatten und am Nachmittag ritten sie noch zum großen Pass, der auch bestens gesichert war. So einen aufmerksamen Zuhörer wie Bergil gab es selten und Valanya fand langsam auch Gefallen daran ihn mit den Informationen einzudecken, die er seinem Auftraggeber weiterleiten sollte. Sie fand, dass es nicht schaden konnte, wenn der erfahren würde, dass sie sich bestens verteidigen konnten.

Am Abend kamen die Männer, die die Brücke repariert hatten zurück und demonstrativ schwangen sie ein paar Körbe mit Lebensmitteln, als ob sie sie frisch erbeutet hätten. Valanya musste lachen. Die Männer verstanden es bestens den Vorstellungen des Gastes gerecht zu werden.

Der Abend sollte wieder in feuchtfröhlicher Stimmung am Lagerfeuer zugebracht werden. Diesmal war Valanya nicht dabei. Sie hatte mit einigen der Männer noch wichtige Dinge in Bezug auf die Reise in den Grünwald zu besprechen. Der Aufbruch sollte bereits am nächsten Morgen sein, ein paar Tage früher als zuvor geplant und es gab noch einige Angelegenheiten zu regeln.

„Wenn ich weg bin, wartest du ein, zwei Tage, dann klärst du ihn auf" sagte Valanya zu Gorath.

„Mach ich" antwortete er: „und wie soll weiter mit ihm verfahren werden?"

„Gib ihm Proviant für den Rückweg und wünsch ihm eine gute Reise", sagte Valanya lachend. Der Ärmste hat immerhin schon genug durchgemacht.

„Horgalf, dich bitte ich einen zweiten Beobachtungsposten an der Bruinen-Furt einzurichten", sagte sie zu dem Hühnen gewandt, „die Trollhöhen sind zwar ein guter Posten für die „letzte Brücke" aber wer weiß, welche Wege unsere Gegner noch kommen werden."

Horgalf nickte nur. Das mit dem zweiten Posten erschien ihm auch einleuchtend.

„Beren, du solltest die Heilkräutervorräte aufstocken, es kann sein, dass wir sie in Zukunft verstärkt brauchen werden. Wer weiß, wer sich mir an die Ferse heftet, wenn ich von Grünwald zurückkomme. Wir wollen auf alles vorbereitet sein.

Bergil nickte: „Ich werde gleich morgen mit ein paar Männern auf die Suche gehen. Oder soll ich den Neuen mitnehmen?"

„Keine schlechte Idee" meinte Valanya, „dann tut er wenigstens was sinnvolles."

„Dann ist es also abgemacht" meinte Valanya schließlich: „morgen in aller Frühe breche ich auf und lege die Geschicke des Lagers wieder einmal in eure Hände."

Die Männer nickten andächtig, dann wünschten sie sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und Valanya ging, nachdem sie noch ein ausgiebiges Bad genossen hat, zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie früh auf den Beinen und trat hinaus in den warmen, einladenden Morgen. Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte sie, dass Bergil schon diensteifrig die Reste des vorigen Abends beseitigte, sie ging an ihm vorbei zu den Stallungen und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen. Vorsichtig und mit sehr viel Respekt entgegnete er den Gruß.

Kurze Zeit später führte Valanya Nahar fertig gesattelt aus den Stallungen, sie bedeutete dem Pferd auf sie zu warten und ging, um sich von Gorath zu verabschieden. Anschließend genügte ein kurzer Pfiff und Nahar war schon an ihrer Seite. Liebevoll strich sie ihm über die Mähne, bevor sie sich aufschwang und das Lager in Richtung Osten verließ. Einige Stunden später kam sie an der reparierten Brücke an und notierte anerkennend die gute Arbeit, die ihre Mannen hier geleistet hatten. Vor ihren Augen erstreckte sich bereits der Grünwald und sie beschloß die alte Waldstraße ein Stück entlangzureiten und dann einen der weitverzweigten Pfade in den Norden einzuschlagen. Alles war ruhig in dieser Gegend, von Orks keine Spur und Valanya vermutete, dass sie soweit nach Süden noch nicht vorgedrungen waren. Gedankenverloren ritt sie nach Norden und kam am späten Abend am Waldfluß an. Sie stieg ab um Nahar zum Fluß hinab zu führen, als sie ein ganz leises Zischen vernahm. Geistesgegenwärtig duckte sie sich blitzschnell ab und konnte einen Pfeil ausmachen, der in einen Baum neben ihr einschlug. Er war von vornherein so gezielt gewesen, dass er sie nicht treffen sollte. In einer Seelenruhe drehte sie sich um, da sie erkannt hatte, dass sie es hier nicht mit Orkpfeilen zu tun hatte, als auch schon drei Gestalten in langen grauen Mänteln aus dem Dickicht traten. Zwei von denen zielten immer noch in gespannter Haltung mit dem Bogen auf sie und merkwürdigerweise war der dritte davon ziemlich kurz geraten und Valanya dachte, dass sie hier kaum mit einem Elben zu tun haben könnte, denn statt einen Bogens hielt er eine Axt in den Händen und von einem kurzem Elben mit einer Axt hatte sie beim besten Willen noch nicht gehört.

„Ich grüße euch, meine Herren" sagte Valanya freundlich.

Fragend musterten die drei sie. Eine Menschenfrau hier oben im Wald, bewaffnet mit Bogen und Schwert und in Hosen gekleidet, mit einem Pferd, dass im Dunkel der Nacht grau schimmerte und die auch noch keinerlei Furcht oder Respekt zeigte, erstaunte sie doch sehr.

„Ihr befindet euch in unserem Gebiet" sagte einer der drei schließlich, als er seine Stimme endlich wiedergefunden hatte, „darf man fragen, was ihr hier zu suchen habt. In Zeiten wie diesen, ist es gefährlich sich hier in der Dunkelheit herumzutreiben und beinahe hätten wir euch für einen Ork gehalten."

„Oh, das sollte mir zu denken geben, wenn man mich schon mit einem Ork verwechselt" sagte sie lächelnd und bei einem der beiden Elben konnte sie die Anspannung aus dem Gesicht weichen sehen. Die drei nahmen ihre Kapuzen ab und Valanya erkannte belustigt, dass es sich bei dem dritten um einen Zwerg handelte. Interessiert betrachtete sie ihn, denn einen Zwerg hatte sie noch nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen.

Auch die beiden Elben musterte sie jetzt näher, sie hatten beide langes blondes Haar, welches kunstvoll geflochten war. Einer der beiden hatte freundliche offene Augen und der andere den typisch versteinerten Elbenblick.

Der mit den freundlichen Augen sagte schließlich: „Ihr habt bemerkenswerte Reflexe für einen Menschen. Dürfte ich erfahren, was euch in den Grünwald führt?"

Er blickte Valanya und Nahar dabei immer noch interessiert an und sie konnte nicht ausmachen, ob das Interesse mehr ihr oder ihrem Pferd galt.

„Mein Name ist Valanya" sagte sie „und ich wünsche König Thranduil in einer dringenden Angelegenheit zu sprechen."

„König Thranduil?" fragte der, mit dem versteinerten Blick, erstaunt.

Der andere neigte den Kopf zur Begrüßung und sagte: „Mein Name ist Legolas, Thranduils Sohn"

„Und ich bin Gimli, Gloinssohn, sein Freund" schob sich Gimli dazwischen.

Valanya musste grinsen: „Sein Freund?" fragte sie, „verzeiht aber das ist, nach allem was ich bisher gehört habe……" sie suchte nach dem passenden Wort.

„Ungewöhnlich?" half Legolas ihr weiter.

„Ja, ungewöhnlich" sie lächelte wieder. Dann überlegte sie, wo sie die Namen schon gehört hatte. 

Legolas ergriff wieder das Wort und deutete auf den dritten im Bunde, der sich missmutig etwas abseits gestellt hatte: „und das ist übrigens Camthalion. Er ist Fremden gegenüber immer etwas reserviert." Legolas grinste bei diesen Worten.

Valanya nickte kurz in die Richtung des Reservierten. Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, woher sie die Namen der beiden schon gehört hatte, schließlich hatte man sie unterrichtet über die Vernichtung des einen Rings und über die Gefährten, die aufgebrochen waren, diese Aufgabe auszuführen. Noch interessierter betrachtete sie die beiden jetzt und konnte sich nun auch diese merkwürdige Freundschaft erklären.

„Gimli Gloinssohn und Legolas aus dem Düsterwald" sagte sie schließlich „gehört habe ich eure Namen schon und ich freue mich, dass sie jetzt auch eine Gestalt erhalten."

Legolas zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch und Gimli schmunzelte: „ich sage dir mein Freund, wir werden noch Berühmtheiten." Legolas schenkte ihm ein spöttisches Lächeln.

„Darf ich fragen, warum ihr meinen Vater zu sprechen wünscht?" fragte Legolas wieder völlig ernst.

„Ein Schatten zieht von Westen her über den Grünwald und er bringt allerlei stinkende Brut mit sich. Darüber möchte ich mit eurem Vater sprechen" antwortete Valanya mit sicherer Stimme.

„Ihr seid gut unterrichtet" sagte Legolas erstaunt, „woher wisst ihr davon?"

„Darüber würde ich lieber zuerst mit euren Vater reden, würdet ihr mir bitte sagen, wann er zu sprechen ist?" sagte Valanya bestimmt, aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Gleich morgen früh sollte er euch empfangen, dürfen wir euch solange ein Nachtlager anbieten?" fragte Legolas freundlich.

In diesem Moment sagte Camthalion auf elbisch: „Legolas, du kannst sie nicht bei uns übernachten lassen. Wir wissen nicht wer sie ist und woher sie kommt. Gefährlich wäre es, in diesen Zeiten jemandem einfach so Zugang zu unseren Behausungen zu gewähren. Und dass

sie so viel weiß, macht sie noch gefährlicher. Am besten sollten wir sie in Verwahrung nehmen, euer Vater würde das sicher auch so geregelt sehen wollen."

Amüsiert hatte Valanya zugehört und bevor Legolas antworten konnte, sagte sie ebenfalls auf elbisch: „Gefahr droht euch sicher keine von mir und überhaupt wäre es mir neu, zu erfahren, dass sich Elben vor Frauen fürchten. Ich kann euch versichern, dass wir die gleichen Ziele verfolgen, doch wenn es euch sicherer erscheint, mich für die Nacht zu verwahren, dann will ich mich gerne fügen, denn zu wichtig ist mein Vorhaben, als dass ich es an solchen Kleinigkeiten scheitern ließe. Nur in diesem Fall bitte ich euch, mein Pferd gut zu versorgen, denn sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist es mir."

Mit offenen Mündern starrten die drei sie an. Legolas der sich als erster wieder gefasst hatte antwortete ihr auf elbisch: „Selten habe ich einen Menschen unsere Sprache so gut sprechen hören, nur einen kenne ich, der es ebenso gut beherrscht. Ich bin sehr erfreut darüber. Ich denke, es wird nicht nötig sein, euch irgendwo einzusperren, denn ehrlich erscheinen mir eure Worte. Ich darf euch also zu eurer Unterkunft für diese Nacht führen?"

„Vielen Dank für euer Vertrauen" sagte Valanya darauf höflich und folgte den dreien, die ihr einen Platz zeigten, an dem sie Nahar unterstellen konnten und ihr dann schließlich eine Behausung hoch in den Bäumen anboten.

„Es muß ungewöhnlich für euch sein, dort oben zu schlafen, aber ihr werdet euch schnell daran gewöhnen" sagte Legolas vorsorglich.

„Ist schon geschehen" antwortete Valanya lachend, „lange Zeit hatten wir unsere Behausungen auch hoch in den Bäumen, weil es sicherer ist, sie so zu verteidigen."

„Ihr erstaunt mich immer mehr" entgegnete Legolas erfreut. „Gern würde ich mich weiter mit euch unterhalten, doch ihr müsst sicher müde sein. Wenn ihr aber morgen etwas Zeit für ein Gespräch mit mir erübrigen könntet, würde ich mich freuen."

„Gern" sagte Valanya kurz und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Kurze Zeit später schlief sie auch schon ein, von der Bewegung der Wipfel sanft in den Schlaf geschaukelt. 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie früh von einem Elben, den sie am Vorabend noch nicht gesehen hatte, geweckt, weil man sie im Palast erwartete. Sie folgte ihrem Begleiter und fühlte viele Blicke auf sich gerichtet, etliche neugierig, manche freundlich, doch andere auch ablehnend. Endlich kamen sie am Palast an. Es war ein großer Bau mit vielen Lichthöfen. Die Eingangstür öffnete sich, als sie davor standen und Valanya atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie den Thronsaal betrat.

Der Elbenkönig saß in würdevoller Haltung auf dem Thron und Valanyas Begleiter meldete ihm mit unbewegter Miene, dass er die Menschenfrau gebracht hätte.

Der König blieb steif sitzen und rührte sich nicht, während Valanya an den Thron heran trat und sich leicht verbeugte. 

Jetzt erhob Thranduil das Wort und sagte auf elbisch: „Euer Besuch verwundert mich sehr, auch dass ihr unsere Sprache beherrscht, wie mir berichtet wurde. Nun würde ich es schätzen, wenn ihr schnell zur Sache kommen würdet, denn zu knapp ist meine Zeit dieser Tage, als das ich sie mit Menschen vergeuden wollte."

Valanya verzog keine Miene, doch innerlich war sie eher amüsiert über die Worte des Königs. Er erinnerte sie an die Elben längst vergangener Zeiten, die den Menschen zutiefst misstrauisch gegenüberstanden und sie mit unschönen Namen bedachten. 

„Mein Name ist Valanya" sagte sie höflich und fest „einst lebte ich mit meinen Leuten in den nördlichen Wäldern und ich möchte mit euch über die Dinge sprechen, die sich in den Eisenbergen zusammenbrauen, denn nun, da wir nach Bruchtal flüchten mussten, wird die Hand des Feindes sich verstärkt gegen euch richten."

Endlich schien sie eine Regung im Gesicht des stolzen Mannes zu erkennen doch zu unbedeutend schienen die Worte einer Menschenfrau zu sein, auch wenn sie Dinge erwähnten, die er selbst zu klären versuchte. Er konnte sich auf keinen Fall vorstellen, dass dieses Wesen hier mehr wissen konnte als er.

„Nichts geschieht hier, was wir nicht selbst in den Griff bekämen. Euer Besuch war unnütz, denn unsere Belange regeln wir noch immer selbst. Ich wünsche euch also eine gute Heimreise." Sein Tonfall war herablassend und sein Gesicht voller Ablehnung.

Valanya kochte innerlich, doch sie hatte sich bestens unter Kontrolle, denn sie wusste genau, dass sie hier Mauern einrennen würde, wenn sie weiteres versuchte. 

„Dann darf ich mich jetzt verabschieden" sagte sie kühl und verließ ohne weitere Worte den Saal. 

‚Sollen sie doch überrannt werden in ihrem Stolz' dachte sie wütend.

Sie wollte sich gerade Nahar bringen lassen, als Prinz Legolas vor ihr stand.

Mit einem mitleidigem Lächeln sagte er: „es scheint so, als hättet ihr wenig Erfolg gehabt?"

„Wenig? Das wäre noch übertrieben" sagte sie gereizt.

„Ihr müsst entschuldigen, mein Vater ist ein schwieriger Mann", sagte er besänftigend. 

„Schwierig? Das scheint mir weit untertrieben." Valanya war immer noch wütend.

Legolas lächelte, dann wurde er wieder ernst: „Darf ich euch um eine Unterredung bitten?"

Valanya runzelte die Stirn: „Seid ihr ganz sicher, dass er euer Vater ist?" fragte sie dann.

„Ganz sicher" Legolas lächelte wieder. „Ich habe nur viel Zeit mit Menschen, Zwergen und Hobbits verbracht und viel über sie gelernt und einige von ihnen haben meine Bewunderung verdient. Nichts ist so, wie es scheint, das habe ich daraus gelernt."

Valanya nickte: „Gut, unterhalten wir uns also. Möglicherweise seid ihr sogar der bessere Adressat für das, was ich zu sagen habe. Ich verlange aber im Gegenzug völlige Offenheit."

Legolas willigte ein und sie zogen sich an einen ruhigen Platz zurück.

Valanya begann das Gespräch: „Ich weiß, dass euch bereits die Angriffe der Kreaturen aus dem Westen zu schaffen machen, denn auch wenn euer Vater es bestritten hat, so habe ich dennoch eine Regung in seinem Gesicht erkennen können. Sagt ihr mir zuerst, was ihr darüber wisst, danach komme ich zu meinem Teil."

Legolas nickte, normalerweise würde er nicht so leichtsinnig in einen Informationsaustausch einwilligen, aber diese Frau erstaunte ihn und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das was sie zu sagen hatte sehr wichtig war, denn nicht umsonst hatte sie den Weg hierher gemacht.

„Dass wir mit Angriffen zu kämpfen haben, hattet ihr ja schon richtig erkannt. Im Moment können wir sie noch an den Grenzen des Grünwalds aufhalten, doch sehr viele Leute sind dafür erforderlich und wir haben Verluste zu beklagen, da die Angriffe immer zahlreicher und intensiver werden. Wir haben mehrmals Späher ausgeschickt um zu erkunden, was im Westen vor sich geht, aber keiner kam bisher zurück. Ich vermute, dass irgendwas in den Eisenbergen vor sich geht, denn seit kurzer Zeit, ziehen bedrohlich dunkle Wolken von dort zu uns herüber, die uns zu lähmen scheinen und unseren Verstand zu vernebeln versuchen."

„So wird aus dem Grünwald wieder einmal der Düsterwald." Sagte Valanya betroffen.

„Ich fürchte ja" sagte Legolas bedrückt. „Doch ich plane während der nächsten Tage mit meinem Freund aufzubrechen und endlich zu erkunden was vor sich geht. Auch gegen den Willen meines Vaters" sagte er mit entschlossener Stimme.

Valanya schaute ihm fest in die Augen, langsam und völlig ernst sagte sie schließlich: „Diesen Weg könnt ihr euch sparen."

„Was?" Legolas sah sie entgeistert an.

„Ich sagte, diesen Weg könnt ihr euch sparen" sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann sprach sie langsam weiter: „weil ich nämlich schon dort war."

Legolas sprang auf: „Ihr? Nein?" ungläubig schaute er sie an.

Ganz ruhig und eindringlich sprach Valanya jetzt weiter: „Wollt ihr die gleichen Fehler machen, wie euer Vater und nur weil ihr mich unterschätzt im Unklaren bleiben, oder wollt ihr mir weiter zuhören, was ich zu sagen habe?"

Langsam und mit einem verwirrten Gesichtausdruck setzte sich Legolas wieder.

Valanya fuhr mit ihrer Erzählung fort: „Ich lebte mit meinen Leuten im Forodwaith und wir hatten uns auch den Ork- und Trollangriffen auszusetzen. Schon seit gut zwei Jahren spürte ich, dass eine größere Macht sich im Westen niedergelassen hatte. Aus den alten Geschichten konnte ich schließen welche Macht und meine Träume taten ein übrigens. Irgendwann beschloss ich, dass ich gehen musste, um mich zu vergewissern. Keine zwei Monate ist es her, dass ich die Entstehung des neuen Schreckensreiches mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe."

Er unterbrach sie: „Aber wie konntet ihr dorthin gelangen, während unsere Männer, alles erfahrene Kämpfer, nicht zurückkamen?"

„Habt ihr nicht selbst vor wenigen Augenblicken gesagt, dass nichts so ist, wie es scheint?" fragte Valanya nur ruhig zurück.

Valanya sprach weiter, ihre Stimme wurde leise und ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht: „ Ihr habt Sauron vernichtet, aber ihr habt noch eine viel schlimmere Kraft geweckt. Den schwärzesten Herrscher. Ihr Elben gabt ihm einst den Namen Morgoth, während er bei den Valar Melkor genannt wurde."

Legolas wagte kaum zu atmen, als der den Namen hörte, der so viele Jahre in Vergessenheit zu ruhen schien und nur dunkel konnte er sich an die Auszüge der ältesten Geschichten erinnern, denn selten wurden sie nur erzählt.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben" sagte er bestürzt: „ er war verbannt!"

„Sein Körper war, es, der mit einem Bann belegt war, gehalten durch die Kraft der Gemmen in den Ringen der Macht. Als die Zerstörung des einen Ringes die Macht der übrigen mit sich fort riß, konnte Morgoth diesem geschundenen Körper entkommen. Und nun baut er seine Festung Anband neu in den Eisenbergen."

Legolas war fassungslos über das Gehörte, doch dass diese Frau über ein enormes Wissen zu verfügen schien und alles was sie sagte wahr war, daran hegte er keinen Zweifel: „wie sollen wir ihm begegnen?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagte Valanya entmutigt. „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, den Grünwald zu verlassen.

„Das wird mein Vater nie tun" sagte Legolas überzeugt.

„Dann tut ihr es!" beschwörend schaute sie ihn an. „Nehmt eure Leute und führt sie fort. Allein könnt ihr nicht dagegen angehen. Wir müssen die Kräfte Mittelerdes sammeln, vielleicht können wir uns ihm dann in einer Schlacht stellen, wie damals, Menschen und Elben, Zwerge und jeder der sich berufen fühlt, diese Welt zu retten. Doch ich bitte euch, zieht euch jetzt zurück und reibt eure Kräfte nicht in einen vergebenen Kampf auf."

Legolas schaute sie eine Weile betrübt an, dann sagte er: „Erst möchte ich meinen Vater zu überzeugen versuchen, sollte ich scheitern, werde ich über euren Rat nachdenken, denn sinnvoll scheint er mir zu sein. Außerdem muß ich unbedingt mit König Elessar reden, vielleicht können wir handeln, bevor Morgoth wieder völlig erstarkt ist."

Valanya schaute ihn fragend an: „Woher wisst ihr, dass er noch nicht wieder erstarkt ist, das habe ich euch nicht erzählt."

„Weil wir ihn dann mit Sicherheit wahrnehmen würden, so wie es mit Sauron schon der Fall war." Legolas atmete tief ein und erhob sich langsam „Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich euch für dieses Gespräch und die Informationen danke, denn von großem Wert sind sie für uns. Jetzt, da ich mit euch geredet habe, erscheint ihr mir noch bemerkenswerter, schon gleich erschien mir das Pferd, welches ihr mit euch führt, außergewöhnlich, doch nicht von dieser Welt scheint es mir zu sein und jetzt, da ich euer Schwert sehe, verwirrt ihr mich noch mehr. Wollt ihr mir nicht sagen, woher ihr kommt und wer ihr seid?" Tief schaute er ihr dabei in die Augen.

Valanya dachte eine Weile nach, dann erwiderte sie den Blick: „ein Mensch aus dem Norden" sagte sie nur und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Schließlich drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm: „ Es hat mich gefreut eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Prinz Legolas, denn von wahrer Größe scheint ihr zu sein. Von großer Bedeutung scheint mir auch das, was jetzt vor euch liegt, ich wünsche euch viel Glück."

Er nickte: „nicht minder bedeutend scheint mir das vor euch liegende und ich habe den Verdacht, dass wir uns bald wieder begegnen sollen. Vielen Dank für euren Besuch."

Valanya ging um Nahar zu holen, so schlecht ihr Gefühl war, nachdem sie aus dem Palast gekommen war, so gut war es jetzt, nachdem sie mit Legolas geredet hatte. Er schien ihr sehr verständig und weitblickend zu sein und sie vertraute fest darauf, dass er das richtige tun würde. Eilends machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal und nutzte den Rückweg um ein Vorhaben gegen den Feind zu ersinnen. Doch die schönsten Pläne nutzen nichts, wenn alles anders kommt als vorausgeahnt.


	10. Das Ultimatum

Glaubt es ruhig, es geht weiter!!!! Sorry für die längere Pause.

Vicky23 - Verzeih mir, dass ich dich so lange warten ließ ;)

nachtschatten - Bergil nochmal verarschen, och der Arme, ich glaube der hat erstmal genug.

Sarista - ganz besonderen Dank für dein Review. Das hat mich eigentlich dazu veranlaßt nochmal richtig Gas zu geben und das 10. Kapitel rauszubringen, weil es in einem Moment kam, wo ich alles ziemlich hängen lassen hab.

allen anderen Reviewern natürlich auch meinen dicken, fetten Dank!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**Das Ultimatum**

Als Valanya am Abend wieder in Bruchtal eintraf, eilte ihr Gorath bereits mit finsterer Miene entgegen.

„Willkommen zurück, Valanya, ich hoffe du hattest Erfolg."Nachdem er einen Moment herumgedruckst hatte fuhr er fort: „ich muß dir leider gestehen, dass es Probleme gibt."

„Probleme?"fragte Valanya erschrocken „Orks?"

„Nein, eher im Bezug auf Bergil", meinte er etwas hilflos.

„Was ist los, rück endlich raus mit der Sprache?"fragte sie leicht gereizt.

„Er ist gleich in der Nacht, nachdem du das Lager verlassen hast, verschwunden. Leider bevor ich ihn aufklären konnte."

Valanya verzog das Gesicht und vergrub es in ihren Händen.

„Übel"sagte sie bestürzt „Was habt ihr unternommen?"

„Wir wollten warten, bis du zurückkommst"antwortete Gorath unsicher.

„Hm, entweder wir schicken einen Boten, oder ich gehe selbst, oder wir warten, was kommt und klären dann das Ganze. Was hältst du denn für das Beste?"fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Wir sollten morgen in aller Früh einen Boten losschicken. Klären müssen wir es. Soll ich einen der Männer auswählen?"

„Du solltest sie besser fragen, wer die Botschaft überbringen möchte"antwortete Valanya.

Gorath nickte, dann erkundigte er sich bei ihr über die Reise: „Hattet ihr Erfolg bei König Thranduil?"

Valanya grinste jetzt: „Kannst du dich an die ganzen furchtbaren Geschichten über König Thranduil erinnern?"

Gorath nickte wieder: „Natürlich"

„Sie sind alle wahr." Sie lachte etwas bitter: „Er ist arrogant, stolz, total von sich eingenommen und kann Menschen nicht ausstehen."

„Also war der Weg umsonst?"fragte Gorath missmutig.

„Würde ich so nicht sagen."Sie lächelte wissend: „Hast du schon mal von seinem Sohn gehört? Prinz Legolas?"

Er überlegte kurz: „In Verbindung mit dem Ringkrieg denke ich, die Gefährten, die auszogen den Ring zu vernichten. Was ist mit ihm?"fragte er.

„Ich habe ihn kennengelernt. Er scheint mir völlig anders als sein Vater zu sein. Durchaus brauchbar. Ich habe mich einige Zeit mit ihm unterhalten, ihm alles erzählt und ich denke er wird das Richtige tun. Ein kluger Mann übrigens. Wenn er so alt aussehen würde, wie er ist, würde ich ihn sogar durchaus als weise bezeichnen."Sie lächelte wieder.

„Oh"sagte Gorath nur.

„Oh?"Valanya grinste.

„Gut", meine ich. „Freut mich, dass du Erfolg hattest."Er wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, als sie ihn an der Schulter hielt.

„Was ist los, Gorath?", fragte sie nachdrücklich.

„Nichts besonders" wiegelte er ab: „Man sagt nur über diesen Prinzen er solle umwerfend gut aussehen?"Er versuchte seine Stimme dabei so harmlos wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Ach das?"Valanya grinste: „Ja, das stimmt."

„Oh"meinte Gorath wieder nur kurz.

„Obwohl ich mehr den dunklen, verwegenen Typ bevorzuge"Valanya konnte sich nicht mehr halten, sie musste losprusten, erst recht als sie eine leichte Röte in Goraths Gesicht aufsteigen sah.

Gorath schaute etwas betroffen: „Du weißt schon, dass ich das eben nicht ernst gemeint habe?"

„Natürlich"sagte Valanya mit einer Betonung, die alles andere, als die Aufrichtigkeit dieser Aussage vermuten ließ. Dann grinste sie wieder spöttisch, „komm laß uns lieber was essen gehen", packte den - immer noch konsternierten- Waldläufer am Ärmel und zog ihn einfach mit sich.

Am nächsten Morgen setzte Valanya ein Schriftstück für den König auf, in dem sie den Spaß, den sie sich mit Bergil erlaubt hatten zu erklären versuchte, was alles andere als leicht war. Schnell ward auch ein Bote ausfindig gemacht, der mit dem Auftrag, die Schriftrolle nur dem König persönlich auszuhändigen, auf den Weg geschickt wurde.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig und man war weitestgehend mit der Beschaffung von Vorräten beschäftigt, die man hauptsächlich durch Tauschhandel mit verschiedenen Höfen rund um Bree, erwarb.

Am 5. Tag, nach Valanyas Rückkehr aus dem Düsterwald, schlug einer ihrer Posten der Trollhöhen plötzlich Alarm.

„Reiter, über ein Dutzend, sie befinden sich schon fast an der Brücke."rief ihr der Mann beim Entgegenreiten atemlos zu.

Valanya beorderte ihre Männer sofort zu den Waffen und befahl ihnen sich an Fixpunkten an der Westgrenze Bruchtals zu postieren. Sie selbst eilte in den Stall um Nahar zu holen und wies Gorath und Horgalf an, sie zu bekleiden.

Sie waren gerade unterwegs zum Bruinen, als ihnen ein berittener Mann, in schwarzer Rüstung entgegenkam.

Er stoppte sein Pferd und schaute die drei, die ihm bewaffnet entgegenkamen und jetzt die Pferde jäh stoppten, befangen an: „Seid ihr Valanya?"fragte er schließlich unsicher.

„Wer will das wissen?" Valayas Stimme verriet keine Regung.

Der Mann straffte sich: „Ich bin Angehöriger der Palastwache Gondors, ich überbringe eine Nachricht des Königs."

Valanya zog die Augenbraue hoch und hielt wortlos die Hand vor ihm auf. Der Bote legte die Schriftrolle in ihre Hand und sie öffnete langsam das Siegel: „Wartet!"wies sie den Boten dabei an, während dieser sich verkrampft umschaute.

Sie öffnete die Rolle. Es handelte sich um ein Ultimatum, dass sie sich innerhalb von 2 Wochen aus Bruchtal zurückzuziehen haben und nie wieder einen Fuß nach Arnor oder Gondor setzen dürften, ansonsten würde diese Forderung mit Waffengewalt durchgesetzt werden.

Wut kochte wieder einmal in ihr hoch. Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann zerriß sie langsam die Rolle in viele kleine Schnipsel und drückte sie dem Boten in die Hand: „Meine Antwort"sagte sie nur kurz und schickte ihn zurück.

Hinter ihr wagte Gorath kaum zu atmen, während Horgalf trotz der Gefahr, in die sie sie jetzt gebracht hatte, grinsen musste.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das sonderlich klug war"sagte Gorath schließlich bedrückt, als er endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Aber Courage habt ihr, das muß man euch lassen."Sagte Horgalf darauf zustimmend.

„Das könnte Krieg bedeuten"entgegnete Gorath bedächtig.

„Hätte es sowieso, ich denke, er ist so verbohrt, dass er nicht mit sich reden lassen hätte. Oder möchtet ihr vielleicht in den Norden zurückkehren?", entgegnete Valanya kühl. Sie grübelte einen Moment, dann sagte sie: „Aber gut, Gorath, gehen wir deinen Weg und versuchen es."Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich in Bewegung und Gorath und Horgalf folgten ihr irritiert.

Aragorn hatte, nachdem er sich entsetzt den Bericht von Bergil angehört hatte, nicht lange gezögert und 15 Männer vom Herr und der Palastwache in die Rüstkammer befohlen. Er wollte das Problem, welches schwerwiegender war, als er angenommen hatte, jetzt selbst und endgültig lösen. Er war es Sam schuldig, dass er die Bande, auf ihren Plünderungszügen zum Auenland, stoppen musste. Er selbst legte seine Rüstung an und darüber den schwarzen Überwurf auf dem ein weißer Baum abgebildet war, über dem sieben Sterne standen, über denen eine hohe Krone prangte.

Als sie angekommen waren, ließ er seine Männer auf dem Feld vor den Trollhöhen wohlweislich stoppen, denn Bergil hatte ihm berichtet, dass dort oben Wachen und Bogenschützen postiert waren. Einen seinen Männer schickte er deshalb mit der vorbereiteten Schriftrolle ins Lager, während die anderen in sicherer Entfernung warteten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Bote zurückkam, vermutlich musste er schon abgefangen worden sein, bevor er ins Lager kam. Mit gedrückter Miene kam er auf Aragorn zu und drückte ihm die Papierschnipsel in die Hand.

„Die Antwort, mein König"sagte er.

Aragorn atmete tief durch und seine Augen funkelten erzürnt, diese Leute hatten anscheinend keinen Funken Anstand im Leib: „Dann ist es also beschlossen", sagte er schließlich. „In zwei Wochen werden wir mit einem Aufgebot zurückkehren und wenn sie dann noch da sind, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als..."

„Mein Gebieter, seht!" sagte einer seiner Männer und deutete nach vorn.

Valanya, Gorath und Horgalf kamen ihnen entgegengeritten.

„Sollen wir...."Einer der Männer wollte sein Schwert greifen.

„Nein, wartet"sagte Aragorn, „sie sehen nicht aus, als wollten sie uns angreifen."

Die drei Reiter, die auf sie zukamen, waren ein imposantes Gespann. Valanya stolz und aufrecht auf Nahar, der ihr noch zusätzliche Anmut und Würde verlieh. Gorath, mit seinen feinen vornehmen Zügen und Horgalf der zerfurchte, verwegene Hühne. Die Männer die in Aragorns Begleitung waren, verstummten erstmal, so erstaunt waren sie.

Der König war zu voreingenommen und zu erzürnt um das Aussehen irgendwelcher Unruhestifter überhaupt wahrzunehmen und so schleuderte er ihnen einen abweisenden Blick entgegen.

Valanya störte sich reichlich wenig daran: „Ich will mit euch reden", sagte sie hochmütig.

Gorath verdrehte leicht die Augen hinter ihrem Rücken: ‚_Soviel zur Diplomatie, Valanya_'

„Es gibt nichts zu bereden, ihr habt die Forderungen gehört. Erfüllt sie, oder tragt die Konsequenzen."Er warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu.

„Ihr wollt uns nicht einmal anhören? Das widerspricht dem, was ich über euch gehört habe. Ich scheint eurem Ruf wohl nachzustehen. Wirklich Schade."Sie wirkte jetzt tatsächlich enttäuscht. „Es gibt etwas, dass ihr vielleicht wissen solltet, ich denke unser Bote hat euch verfehlt und..."

Aragorn fiel ihr ins Wort: „Ich weiß, bereits alles, was ich wissen muß und es gelüstet mich nicht mehr zu erfahren."

„Ach ihr meint sicher die Informationen von Bergil"meinte Valanya spöttisch, „keine Minute hat er Zeit gehabt echte Informationen zu sammeln, denn genau solange hat es gedauert ihn zu enttarnen. Ihr enttäuscht mich, königliche Hoheit, wenn ihr solche Maßnahmen nötig habt und wie es scheint, fehlt es euch zudem noch an geeigneten Personal."Valanya schaute ihn dabei mitleidig an, während Gorath sich fassungslos auf die Lippe biß.

Aragorns Lippen wurden schmal und sein Blick wäre wohl beinahe fähig zu töten, während seine Gesicht die Farben stetig wechselte. Anscheinend war er sich nicht sicher, ob er eher peinlich berührt sein sollte oder empört über die Unverfrorenheit dieser Person. Er rang um Fassung und nahm sich deutlich sichtbar zusammen: „Das ändert nichts an der Sache. Ihr belagert Bruchtal, fallt in das Auenland ein und ich bin nicht gewillt euch länger hier zu dulden.

„Und unsere Gründe wollt ihr nicht erfahren?"Valanya spürte wieder Wut aufsteigen über soviel Halsstarrigkeit. Dass sie im Moment keinen Deut besser war, war ihr natürlich nicht bewusst.

„Seid ihr nicht gewillt euch zurückzuziehen, seht ihr euch in Kürze meiner Armee gegenüber."

„Ihr würdet euch gegen eure eigene Sippe stellen?"fragte Valanya provokativ, „oder habt ihr die Bande gelöst als ihr auf den Königsthron gestiegen seid?"

Weitere Zornesfalten bildeten sich auf des Königs Gesicht: „Meine Sippe?"er lachte schließlich bitter. „meine Sippe besteht nicht aus Plünderern und Gesetzesbrechern? Spart euch eure Worte, mein Entschluß steht fest. Ihr habt die Gegend lange genug verpestet"Der König hatte die Fassung vollends wiedergewonnen und seine Stimme klang jetzt fest und erhaben.

Gorath schloß für einen Moment die Augen vor Entsetzen, denn er ahnte was jetzt kommen würde. Nur zu gut kannte er Valanya.

„Verpestet?"fragte sie scharf. „Ich habe doch gerade richtig gehört?" Aufgebracht schaute sie ihm in die Augen, dann fasste sie die Zügel fester und nahm Nahar leicht herum. Als sie nach diesem kleinen Manöver den Kopf wieder zum König drehte, war die Wut aus Ihrem Blick verschwunden. Eher traurig schaute sie ihn an und sagte mit ruhigem Ton, in dem trotzdem die Verbitterung mitschwang: „Ihr wisst gar nichts von uns, wann wart ihr denn das letzte Mal hier? Wann hat eure Klinge zum letzen Mal Orks oder Trolle gesehen? Wie viele Jahre ist es her? Und jetzt kommt ihr hierher und fuchtelt mit dem Szepter einer längst vergessenen, verlorenen Stadt herum und wollt uns irgendwelche Auflagen stellen? Uns gar drohen? Vernebelt euch euer Elfenbeinturm nun auch den Verstand, so dass ihr die wahren Feinde nicht mehr erkennt? Nichts habt ihr gemein, mit dem Aragorn, den ich aus den Geschichten und Legenden kenne. Enttäuschend! Wirklich enttäuschend!"

Einer der Männer fiel ihr entsetzt ins Wort: „Ihr vergesst mit wem ihr redet, vor euch steht euer König!"

Valanyas Gesicht versteinerte sich: „Ich habe keinen König!"sagte sie betrübt und andächtig zugleich, dann riß sie Nahar vollständig herum und ritt davon. Horgalf schloß sich ihr sofort an, während Gorath weiß wie eine Kalkwand und völlig bewegungsunfähig verharrte.

Dem König stand der Mund offen, er rang jetzt sichtlich nach Fassung. Schließlich, nach einem längeren Moment der absoluten Stille und Bewegungslosigkeit, wendete er seinen Blick langsam zu Gorath: „Wir sehen uns wieder"sagte er bestimmt: „besser ihr tut wie euch geheißen."

Gorath senkte verlegen den Blick: „Verzeiht"sagte er betreten und wollte sich zum Gehen wendet, als Aragorn sich wieder an ihn wandte.

„Ihr seht mir, wie ein vernünftiger Mensch aus, warum empfangt ihr eure Befehle von dieser Frau, die euch scheinbar ins Verderben führt. Ihr und alle Männer unter euch, die noch etwas Ehre im Leib haben, solltet euch gut überlegen, wem ihr folgt. Wählt ihr den Untergang oder wählt ihr einen Ausweg."Und sehr eindringlich dann:"Redet mit den Männern, lasst sie entscheiden."

Gorath überlegte einen Moment, dann lächelte er sanft: „In einem hat sie Recht. Ihr kennt sie nicht. Indem ich mit Valanya gehe, wähle ich die Hoffnung. Doch ich würde ihr auch in jedwedes Ende folgen, selbst wenn es der Untergang wäre. Schade, dass ihr euch ein so falsches Bild gemacht habt. Lebt wohl, mein König, ich hoffe, wir erhalten irgendwann Gelegenheit uns unter besseren Umständen wieder zu begegnen."

Gorath verneigte sich und ritt Valanya und Horgalf hinterher.

Aragorn schaute eine Weile grübelnd hinterher, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und sagte zu Wolgur, einem der Männer seiner Palastwache: „du nimmst die Männer hier und reitest nach Gondor. Rufe dort alle Männer zusammen, die sich entbehren lassen. In zwei Wochen treffen wir uns wieder an diesem Ort hier."

Wolgur fragte erstaunt: „Und ihr, mein König, werdet ihr uns nicht begleiten?"

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich für meinen Teil werde zuerst ein paar alte Freunde besuchen und dann noch etwas Zeit am Nenuial verbringen."

„Aber mein Gebieter, ihr könnt nicht allein gehen."entgegnete Wolgur etwas erschrocken.

Der König lächelte: „Schon so oft bin ich diesen Weg allein gegangen", sagte er wehmütig. "Ich denke er ist jetzt nicht gefährlicher als damals."


End file.
